Sailor Moon: The Year Before
by Kaybugg1
Summary: Bala is gone and the minis have returned to their own time leaving the scouts and knights with only one thing to do. Take a much needed vacation. But things arn't always as they appear as a man from Amy's past returns as well as enemies from Kayla and C.P.'s pasts. It's up to the scouts and knights to save the day once more
1. Atlantis?

**I do not own: Sailor Moon, Winx Club, Digimon or Disney. I do own Kayla, C.P., Kath, Sunny, Clover and Kash.**

Chapter 1

Atlantis?

"Finally school's out, Bala is defeated and we can finally take a vacation!" exclamed Serena Watson-Holmes as she and her friends Amy Anderson, Raye Motomiya-Ichijouji, Lita Wong-Matsuki, Mina Aino, Kath Skellington and Kayla Damon walked to the Crown Arcade where Serena's husband Darien Watson-Holmes and their boyfriends: Greg Urawa, Chad Kumada, Ken Shinozaki, Andrew Foreman, Fiore, and C.P. Ishida were waiting along with Trista and Richard Sets, Amara and Michelle Kenoh-Tenoh and their adopted daughter Hotaru were waiting. "A vacation does sound nice after all we've been through. I wouldn't mind camping again." said Kayla as she walked along side Lita and started to remember all the fights she and the others had been in in the past months. "Well I for one hope for a nice quiet summer." said Amy as they entered the arcade and found the most strangest looking people looking around the center while Darien, Greg, Chad, Ken, Andrew, Fiore, C.P., Trista, Richard, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru were keeping their eyes on the new comers along with Serena's brother Sammy Tsukino who was also Hotaru's boyfriend. As soon as she noticed them Kayla gasped in shock and her eyes widen. "Kayla, what's the matter?" Serena asked her friend. "I know those people, they're from my favorite movie: Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Atlantis: Milo's Return which were writen by the the original explorers of the lost city of Atlantis which they never found leading two people to go crazy and one man to die thanks to an explosion." said Kayla as she stared in wonder at the people who hadn't noticed her and her friends yet. "How do you know so much about that movie?" Amy asked Kayla with a curious look in her eyes. "It was the last movie Alex and I watched before our parents and I left New York. Alex had given them to me so that if I was ever afraid I could watch them and think of him." said Kayla earning the attention of the strange group who had finally noticed the rest of the scouts.

"You've seen both movies?" a tall african american asked as he looked down at Kayla who's jaw had dropped. "Oh Apollo, you're Dr. Sweet, one of the original explorers of the lost city of Atlantis." said Kayla in aww as she looked at the doctor and then almost fainted as she noticed who else was with him. "The original explorers of Atlantis, Gaetan Moliere aka Mole, Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini, Audrey Ramirez and the one who started the exploration Preston J. Whitmore." said Amy as everyone started to look at her making her blush. "Where did you learn this Amy?" Greg asked curiously as he walked over to his girlfriend as the other knights did the same to their girlfriends and Darien walked over to his wife. "I did a little research on the exploration after I started having dreams of a strange necklace and a man with white and brown hair, blue eyes like mine and wore a strange outfit. It led me to some old news papers that talked about the exploration and how only a few members survived." said Amy still blushing as she noticed the shocked faces of her friends, boyfriend and the Atlantis crew. "You dreamed about the Crystal." said Audrey as she slowly recovered from the shock. "What crystal?" Amy asked curiously as everyone took a seat at one of the tables which didn't have enough chairs so Kayla, Kath, Fiore and C.P. had to grab some chairs from a near by table. "The Atlantian Crystal was what you were dreaming about and the man was Kash Thatch the son of Queen Kida and King Milo Thatch of Atlantis." said Mr. Whitmore shocking Kayla and Amy as he untucked his crystal from underneith his shirt. "The reason we came here is because Rourke had a daughter named Clarissa Rourke. Clarissa was 15 when Rourke went on the exploration and when she was told he died she blamed the survivors and is now going after them. She already killed Wilhelmina Packard and tried to kill Cookie who is now at my mansion under gaurd watch." said Mr. Whitmore. "Now Clarissa figured out a way to look into Wilhelmina's mind before she died and found out that Kash had a daughter on the surface and is now after her since she can't get to Milo and Kida." said Audrey.

"Kash, was my father's name so that means she is coming after me." said Amy causing Greg to take her hand into his and the other knights and scouts to glare. No one was going to get Amy without a fight. "What about my mom?" Amy asked causing the scouts and knight's eyes widen and the Atlantis crew to chuckle. "What about me?" Susan asked as she walked into the arcade followed by the man from Amy's dreams and then walked over to the table Amy and the others were at. "Dad." was all Amy said before she jumped out of her chair and hugged the man making the Atlantis crew and Susan smile while the other scouts and knights looked at her curiously. "Dad, I want you to meet my friends: Serena and her husband Darien, my boyfriend Greg, Raye and her boyfriend Chad, Lita and her boyfriend Ken, Mina and her boyfriend Andrew, Kath and her boyfriend Fiore, Kayla and her boyfriend C.P., Trista and her husband Richard, Michelle, her wife Amara and their daughter Hotaru, and Hotaru's boyfriend and Serena's brother Sammy." said Amy after she let go of the strange man. "It's good to meet all of you a second time Princess Serenity, Prince Edymion, Princess Ravan, Sir Yuii, Princess Makoto, Sir Shinozaki, Princess Minako, Sir Motiki, Princess Kathlean, Princess Kalenity, Sir Charles, Princess Setsuna, Princess Micharu, Princess Haruka, Princess Hotaru and Sir Shingo and it's nice to meet you for the first time Fiore." said Kash shocking the scouts and knights and making the Atlantis gang smile. "How?" Serena asked as she and the other scouts and knights tried to remember more about their past. "I was there during the Silver Millinium and knew all of your parents. There is something you should know Amy. You have a sister. Saoko and I sent her to Zenith to save her life for she was too young to fight during the great battle. She does not remember any of us and she has a different power." said Kash causing Kayla's eyes to widen. "Your majesty, was her name Tecna by any chance?" Kayla asked as she started tugging on her braid nervously. "Why yes it was, do you remember Kalenity?" Kash asked as he sat down along with Susan. "No sire, I don't remember but my cousin Bloom has a friend named Tecna who is from Zenith and according to Bloom she does not remember her family or past. Could she be the same Tecna that is Amy's sister?" Kayla asked as she took a sketch pad out of her bag, flipped it to the third page that had a pic of the scouts, knights, winx, and specialists on it and then showed it to Kash and Susan causing both of their eyes to widen.

"When did you drew this?" Susan asked Kayla who started tugging on her braid again. "Last month when Bloom, Tecna and their friends helped us defeat a new villian." said Kayla as C.P. took Kayla's hand off of her braid and held it in his own. "When Kash and I sent Tecna to another home during the fall we weren't the only ones who did. Hercules, and Icarus sent their 5 year old daughter Flora and newborn daughter Miele to Linphea and Masaru and Tohma sent their 5 year old son Sky to Eraklyon only they have no memories of their past and think that their adoptive parents are their real parents." said Kash making Lita's and Kayla's eyes widen. "Your majesty, does Clarissa know about Tecna?" Serena asked curiously. "I'm afraid she does and may try to find her." said Kash sadly. "Well then we'll have to go to Magix and protect both Amy and Tecna." said Serena with a determained look in her eyes. The scouts, knights, Kash and Susan nodded instantly while the Atlantis gang looked at Serena curiously. "What's Magix?" Mr. Whitmore asked curiously as the other members of the Atlantis gang agreed with him. "Magix is in the Magical Dimension a home for all kinds of magical beings such as fairies, pixies and much more. There are three school there. Alfea school for fairies which is where Bloom, Tecna and their friends Flora, Aisha, Musa and Stella went to school to learn how to be fairies and where they now teach, Red Fountain is a school where their boyfriends Sky, Timmy, Helia, Nabu, Riven, and Brandon go to school to learn how to be specialists which are kinda like modern day knights and last but not least is Cloud Tower the school for witches which is also the school where the Trix three awful witches Icy, Darcy and Stormy went to school. The Trix are the Winx Club's worst enimes next to Lord Darkar, Valtor, The Wizards of the Black Circle and the Ancestral Witches." said Kayla as she put her sketch pad back into her bag. "So how are we going to get to Magix?" Vinnie asked causing the scouts and knights to look at the Atlantis gang plus Susan and smile.

+Andros Hospital+

The Winx plus the Specialists and the king and queen of Andros waited worringly in the waiting room of Andros finest hospital for news on Nabu who had risked his life to close a portal that would have killed hundreds of fairies including the Winx. As soon as the Wizards of the Black Circle were defeated the queen of the Earth fairies Queen Morgana helped the winx and specialists take Nabu to Andros in order for the doctors there to save his life. Aisha was beside herself in worry for her fiance and hoped that Nabu would make it. "Aisha it will be alright. Andros has the best doctors in all of Magix plus there are doctors here from Domino, Solaria, Lenphia, Melody, Zenith and Earth here to help take care of Nabu." said Queen Niobe as she put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I can't help but worry. I have fallin in love with Nabu and i'm afraid that i am going to lose him." said Aisha with tears in her eyes. "It will be alright Aisha you'll see." said Bloom as she got up from her chair next to Sky and took Aisha's hand while Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, and Roxy walked over to them as well and then they each put a hand on Aisha and Bloom's hands. Just as Stella was about to say something to cheer up her friend one of the doctors that was working on Nabu walked into the waiting room with news on Nabu's condition.


	2. Nabu returns and so does family

Chapter 2

Nabu returns and so does family

"Your majesties we just finished working on Nabu and he is lucky that Princess Aisha, her friends and Queen Morgana was able to get him here on time otherwize he have died. At the moment he is in a healing sleep which he should wake up from in 3 hours." said the doctor causing the Winx and Specialists to sigh in relef. "Can we see him Dr. Hoovete?" Aisha asked curiously. "Yes Princess but please keep guests two at a time." said Dr. Hoovete as they nodded and Queen Niobe took her daughter to see Nabu while the others stayed in the waiting room. As they waited for Queen Niobe and Aisha to return a bright light appeared in the room and disappeared laving the scouts, knights, Susan and the Atlantis gang behind. "Kayla? what are you and your friends doing here?" Bloom asked curiously as she got up from her seat and headed straight towards Kayla. "And who are your friends?" Sky asked as he joined Bloom in hugging Kayla who hugged them back. "Well I'd rather say everything one so where's Aisha and Nabu and where are we?" Kayla asked Bloom causing her to sigh sadly and lead Kayla and her friends to some chairs in the waiting room. "Kayla, something's happened to Nabu. First I would like all of you to meet Roxy and her pet dog Artu and the fairy pets Belle my fairy sheep, Ginger who is Stella's fairy poodle, Coco who is Flora's fairy cat, Chicko who is Tecna's fairy duckling, Pepe who is Musa's fairy bear and then there's Milly who is Aisha's fairy bunny." said Bloom as Roxy, Artu, Kiko and the fairy pets heading over to Kayla and her friends.

"It's nice to meet you Roxy and of course it's nice to meet you too Artu, Belle, Ginger, Coco, Chicko, Pepe and Milly but Bloom I want to know what is going on." said Kayla causing the fairy to sigh and tell Kayla and her friends and the Atlantis gang why they were at the hospital in Andros. "Oh Apollo, poor Nabu. I hope Aisha is dealing with all of this alright." said Kayla sadly. "She wanted revenge at first but we were able to talk her out of it." said Tecna from her seat next to Timmy. "Well if she had destoryed them only for revenge then she would have ended up just like them with a heart of black." said Darien as the others agreed with him. Soon Aisha and Queen Niobe returned and Amy, Lita, and Kayla knew it was time for Tecna, Flora and Sky to learn the truth about their families. "So since everyone's here what is going on?" Bloom asked Kayla causing her to sigh. "Alright Bloom, we're here because four members of the Silver Mil. were sent to Zenith, Linphea, and Eraklyon when they were 5 years old and they have forgotten who they are. Amy, Lita and I are the only ones who can help them remember who they are." said Kayla. "Zenith, Linphea and Eraklyon are my, Flora's and Sky's home worlds prehaps we can help." said Tecna as Flora and Sky agreed with her. "It's alright Tecna, we've already found the lost princess of Mercury, the lost princesses of Jupiter and the lost prince of the Sun." said Amy smiling as the Mercury symbol appeared on her forehead, the Jupiter Symbol appeared on Lita's forehead and the Sun Symbol appeared on Kayla's forehead.

"Tecna, when you were 5 years old you had loveing parents and an older sister who thought the world of you until Queen Beryl attacked and you had to be sent to Zenith. Little sister I don't know what happened to you on Zenith and our parents and I weren't there for you when you were growing up but we want to be there for you now." said Amy as the Mercury symbol glowed brightly and blue energy left Amy's forehead and hit Tecna's causing a purple Mercury symbol to appear on her forehead returning her memories of her days with her parents and beloved older sister Amia. When the light faded Tecna took one look at Amy and then ran out of the hospital causing her parent's, Amy's and Timmy's eyes to widen. "Tecna, wait!" yelled Timmy as he ran after his beloved. Amy, Kash and Susan was about to go after them when Greg shook his head. "Let Timmy talk to her. He'll help her understand." said Greg as he took Amy's hand and led her back to her chair. Next was Lita who took a deep breath and walked over to Flora. "Flora, when you were 5 years old and Miele was a newborn our parents and I thought the world of you both until Queen Beryl's attack and we had to send you both to Linphea. Our parents and I want to be with the both of you again. Please little sister." said Lita as the Jupiter symbol glowed brightly and green energy left Lita's forehead and hit Flora's causing a pink Jupiter symbol to appear on her forehead returning her memories of her days with her parents, beloved older sister Makoto and darling baby sister Miele. When the light faded Flora's eyes widen and then she ran out of the hospital causing Helia to go after her and Lita to sigh sadly.

Kayla sighed sadly as she looked at her cousin and then at Sky. "Sky, you look so much like our mother. Like Tecna, Flora and Miele you were sent to Eraklyon so that you would live when the rest of us didn't. Mother, Father, our brothers and myself loved you with all our hearts and still do. The battle with Queen Beryl during the Silver Mil. was the last time I saw you little brother and now look at you, all grown up and a king. Please let's our parents, our brothers and myself be in your life." said Kayla as the Sun symbol glowed brightly and yellow energy left Kayla's forehead and hit Sky's causing a light blue Sun Symbol to appear on his forehead returning his memories of his childhood with his parents and siblings in the Sun Castle Solar. When the light faded Sky looked at Kayla and smiled. "Kally." said the man as he hugged her making her smile. But as soon as they broke away Sky's eyes filled with tears and he ran out of the hospital causing Bloom to run after him and Kayla's own eyes to fill with blood red tears as she cried causing C.P. to wrap his arms around his upset girlfriend's waist and turn her around so that she was facing his chest letting her cry in his arms. Kash and Susan sighed as they looked at the remaining specialists. "There is something else you all must know. Ravan and Minako also have brothers who were sent away during the fall. Riven and Brandon were sent away as well at the age of 5." said Kash as Raye's forehead and Mina's forehead began to glow as well and then red light hit Riven's forehead and orange light hit Brandon's forehead returning their memories and causing Riven to scowl and Brandon to gasp.

+With Tecna and Timmy+

Timmy looked everywhere for Tecna and finally found his beloved by a small lake near the hospital. Knowing that Tecna was upset he decided to try to cheer her up by singing.

Timmy:

My dearest friend, if you don't mind.

I'd like to join you by your side,

where we can gaze into the stars.

(Tecna's eyes widen as she heard Timmy singing to her and couldn't help but sing with him. )

Timmy and Tecna: And sit together,

now and forever.

For it is plain as anyone can see,

we're simply meant to be."

"My dearest Tecna are you alright?" Timmy asked as he took Tecna's hand. "Oh Timmy, ever since I was a child I knew I was adopted and when I asked my adopted parents they told me that my birth parents didn't want me so they sent me to Zenith and that's all I knew until they died and I was all alone as the new queen of Zenith until I journeyed to Alfea and met you and the girls. I still thought that my birth parents didn't want me and now I know the truth and I feel horrible for hating them for all of these years." said Tecna with tears in her eyes. "Oh Tecna, my beautiful Tecna, do not feel so sad." said Timmy as he put his hand under Tecna's chin and gently lifted her head up so that her eyes met his. "Do not cry for the past for you didn't know what you know now. Now you have a mother and a father as well as a sister who loves you and won't treat you like your adopted parents treated you. You know Amy and know that she will protect you with her last breath if need be. So now you have more people to count on instead of just the Winx, the Specialists and myself." said Timmy as he kissed Tecna on the forehead. "Thanks Timmy." said Tecna as they headed back to the hospital to see Tecna's friends and family.

+With Flora and Helia+

Helia ran out of the hospital doors and headed straight to a small park where he knew he would find his little flower and sure enough there she was sitting on the ground underneith a willow tree. 'She makes such a beautiful sight.' though Helia as he walked over to his love. "Flora are you alright?" Helia asked as he sat down next to the fairy of nature. "Oh Helia, all my life it's always been Miele and me until I went to Alfea and then it was me, Miele, the Winx and you and now Miele and I have a family. A mother, a father and an older sister who I now remember used to take me to the flower garden on our home planet everyday after my lessons. I even remember Makoto's death during the fall as mother took me and Miele to the portal that would take us to Linphea. Oh Helia, now that Mokoto's back i'm afraid that Miele and I will lose her and our parents once again." said Flora. "My little flower, don't worry anymore about the past, just worry about the present. Lita is alive and well at the moment and she's worried about you." said Helia making Flora's eyes widen. "Oh Helia, I didn't mean to make Lita worried." said Flora as she led her boyfriend off of the ground and straight back to the hospital to talk with Lita.


	3. Sky's reaction and journey to Atlantis

**Please stay tuned after the story to see the credits**

Chapter 3

Sky's reaction and the journey to Atlantis

+Sky and Bloom+

Sky sighed as he looked out into a lake by the hospital. "Well that explains why I don't look like my parents I mean former King Erendor and Queen Samara." said Sky sadly. "Sky, are you alright?" Bloom asked as she walked over to her fiance. "I don't know Bloom. I mean i've always known I was adopted but when ever I asked about my birth parents I was told that they didn't want me and gave me away to the first couple they saw." said Sky sadly. "Oh Sky, now you know that Uncle Thomas and Uncle Marcus didn't have a choice and that your adopted parents lied." said Bloom as she took Sky's hand. "Bloom's right. Mom and Dad had no choice. I saw them take you to the portals before I was defeated." said Kayla as she and C.P. walked over to Bloom and Sky. "Kayla, I.." began Sky but Kayla stopped him by putting her finger to her lips. "It's alright little brother. You were scared and I can tell you're still worried. Maybe this will cheer you up." said Kayla as she began to sing.

Kayla: Dancing bears, Painted wings

Things I almost remember,

And a song, someone sings,

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Far away, long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart,

Used to know,

Things it yearns to remember.

And a song,

Someone sings,

Once upon a December."

As Kayla sang Sky closed his eyes and knew that he would be alright. As soon as Kayla finished the song she, Bloom, C.P. and Sky headed back into the hospital to find Flora happily talking with Lita and Tecna and Amy were comparing Amy's Mercury computer to Tecna's handheld. "Now that everyone is here I can finally tell you all the reason why Susan and I had to reunite with Tecna." said Kash getting the attention of the scouts, knights, winx, specialists, and the Atlantis gang. Kash then began his tale of how his parents first met, how his father and his friends saved Atlantis and stop Rourke's plan for the crystal and how now his daughter Clarissa wants revenge and has already gone after two of the original explorers of Atlantis and wants the others as well.

"There is no way that girl is getting her hands on Tecna." growled Timmy as Greg agreed with him and then closed his eyes and opened them once more. "With all of us protecting them as well as their grandparents Clarissa Rourke doesn't stand a chance." said Greg with a smirk. "How did you know that we are going to Atlantis?" Kash asked Greg causing the other's eyes to widen. "I am able to see the future. I used to use it to cheat on my exams in school until I met Amy and decided to become as good as she is in school." said Greg as he looked straight at Kash who nodded. The scouts, knights, Winx, and Specialists packed a few bags and soon found themselves on the way to the lost city of Atlantis which had returned to the bottom of the sea during the fall of the Silver Mil. So that it's king and queen could be safe as well as it's people. On the way to Atlantis Kash told Amy and Tecna all about Atlantis and it's people while Lita told Flora about their family and Kayla told Sky all about their own as well as the triplets and Harry. Soon Atlantis was in sight and the scouts, knights, Winx and Specialists could help but be in awe at the sight. Atlantis was like nothing the scouts, knights, Winx, and Specialist had ever seen before. As the aircrafts landed the scouts, knights, Winx, Specialists and Susan followed the Atlantis Gang and Kash over to two familiar people who was waiting outside of the palace. "Mother, Father, I would like you both to remeet my wife Saeko and our daughters Amy and Tecna as well as their friends Princesses: Serenity, Ravan, Makoto, Minako, Kathlean, Kalenity, Setsuna, Micharu, Haruka, Hotaru, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha, Musa, and Roxy as well as Princes: Sky, Edymion, Brandon, and Riven and the knights: Ryo, Yuichiro, Shinozaki, Motoki, Fiore, Charlie, Korogo, Shingo, Helia, and Andy and their royal advisors Luna, Artemis, Clover and Sunny. Scouts, Knights, Winx, Specialists, Luna, Artemis, Clover, Sunny, and Saeko, I would like you all to remeet my parents Queen Kida and King Milo, the Queen and King of Atlantis." said Kash causing the scouts and winx to curtsy and the knights and specialists to bow.

That night King Milo and Queen Kida held a feast in honor of Kash's return as well as the return of his wife and children. As they sat down to eat Serena noticed that some of the food was starting to move. "Um Dr. Sweet, is this food moving?" Serena asked curiously. "Yep, makes it easier to swallow just put their head down so that they now which way to go." said Dr. Sweet as he swallowed one of the worm like things totally grossing out Serena and the other girls. "I think I found one thing that Serena won't eat." said Kayla as she turned abit green around the gills and looked at Darien who agreed with her but decided to try the strange food anyway. "Well, here goes nothing." said Darien as he took one of the worm things, put it in his mouth and swallowed it and then cringed as the worm thing made it's way down his throat. "Tastes like chicken." said Darien afterwords. "King Milo, is there anything else you can tell us about this new enemy?" Luna asked as she sat next to Artemis, Sunny and Clover in front of their own bowls. "Clarissa Rourke is as vile and nasty as her father was and would do anything for revenge. She blames Milo, my self and our friends for his death when really it was due to his selfish desires for the crystal. The ones that she is really after are myself, Milo, Kash, Saeko, Amy and Tecna because she believes Milo is responsible for her father's death and wants Milo to pay for what happened." said Kida. "Well we're not going to let Rourke hurt anyone else." said Serena as the other scouts and knights agreed with her along with the Winx and Specialists. "Serena's right, we'll all do what we can to defeat Rourke, after all we defeated Bala by working together and that is how we are going to defeat Rourke." said Darien causing the scouts, knights, Winx and Specialists to agree with him.

Two days passed and there was no sign of Clarissa Rourke which ment that the scouts, knights, winx and specialists could relax for a while. The first thing the gang did was change into the local clothing. Of course Amy and Tecna felt a little nervous in such revealing clothing and Riven, Brandon, and Sky tried their best to get Raye, Mina, and Kayla to cover up but was stopped by Musa, Stella and Bloom. Milo then showed them how to use the crystals which were given to the scouts, knights, winx and specialists in honor of their help against Clarissa, to power the Martag which was a metal fish that the atlantians used to travel about Atlantis. Kayla was abit scared of the Martag and refused to get on it. "I don't know guys. I mean gee, how high do they go?" Kayla asked nervously. "It will be alright Kay-kay, i'll ride with you and C.P. will ride with Bloom." said Sky as he held out his hand for an unhappy Kayla to take. Kayla sighed and then looked at Sky. "Alright, i'll ride with you but you must never call me by that name again." said Kayla as Sky helped her onto the Martag. Things were going great at first as the specialists and knights piloted the Martags while the winx and scouts rode behind them with Milo, Kida, Kash and Susan leading the way until Riven challanged Sky to a race which Sky won but Kayla and Musa weren't too happy afterwords. "I am never riding with you again Sky." said Kayla as she wobbled over to C.P. who was standing next to Bloom and the others. Just before Musa could scold Riven, Obby who was Milo and Kida's lava dog started barking like mad earning the attention of the gang. "What's going on?" Serena asked as she looked around and noticed a woman walking over to the group with 20 armed men behind her. "Milo and Kida Thatch, today you both will pay for my father's death." said a woman with long black hair tied up in a ponytail and wearing a black tanktop with a brown corset top and a black long skirt with black shoes. "Scouts and knights transform! Moon Eternal Power!" yelled Serena as Darien raised a rose in the air and became Tuxedo Mask.

"Mercury Eternal Power!" yelled Amy.

"Eternal Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Greg.

"Mars Eternal Power!" yelled Raye.

"Eternal Mars Knight Power!" yelled Chad.

"Jupiter Eternal Power!" yelled Lita.

"Eternal Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ken.

"Venus Eternal Power!" yelled Mina.

"Eternal Venus Knight Power!" yelled Andrew.

"Rainbow Eternal Power!" yelled Kath.

"Eternal Rainbow Knight Power!" yelled Fiore.

"Sun Eternal Power!" yelled Kayla.

"Eternal Sun Knight!" yelled C.P.

"Pluto Eternal Power!" yelled Trista.

"Eternal Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richard.

"Uranus Eternal Power!" yelled Amara.

"Neptune Eternal Power!" yelled Michelle.

"Saturn Eternal Power!" yelled Hotaru.

"Eternal Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Sammy.

"Winx, Believix!" yelled Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora, Musa, Aisha and Roxy as they transformed into their fairy forms while the Specialists took out their weapons.

"Sailor Eternal Moon!" yelled Serena.

"Sailor Eternal Mercury!" yelled Amy.

"Sailor Eternal Mars!" yelled Raye.

"Sailor Eternal Jupiter!" yelled Lita.

"Sailor Eternal Venus!" yelled Mina.

"Sailor Eternal Rainbow!" yelled Kath.

"Sailor Eternal Sun!" yelled Kayla.

"Sailor Eternal Pluto!" yelled Trista.

"Sailor Eternal Neptune!" yelled Michelle.

"Sailor Eternal Uranus!" yelled Amara.

"Sailor Eternal Saturn!" yelled Hotaru.

"Eternal Tuxedo Mask!" yelled Darren.

"Eternal Mercury Knight!" yelled Greg.

"Eternal Mars Knight!" yelled Chad.

"Eternal Jupiter Knight!" yelled Ken.

"Eternal Venus Knight!" yelled Andrew.

"Eternal Rainbow Knight!" yelled Fiore.

"Eternal Sun Knight!" yelled C.P.

"Eternal Pluto Knight!" yelled Richard.

"Eternal Saturn Knight!" yelled Sammy.

"Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame!" yelled Bloom.

"Flora, Fairy of Nature!" yelled Flora.

"Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun!" yelled Stella.

"Aisha, Fairy of Waves!" yelled Aisha.

"Tecna, Fairy of Tecnology!" yelled Tecna.

"Musa, Fairy of Music!" yelled Musa.

"Roxy, Fairy of Animals!" yelled Roxy as the specialists took out their weapons while Milo and Kida were kept behind Susan and Kash who also transformed into their Silver Mil. forms.


	4. Clarissa's defeat and a new mystery

Chapter 4

Clarissa's defeat and another mystery

All Clarissa did was laugh and snapped her fingers causing her goons to attack the scouts, knights, winx and specialists as well as Milo, Kida, Kash and Susan except for Amy and Tecna. "Amy and Tecna Thatch the daughters of Kash Thatch and the granddaughters of Milo Thatch the man responsible for my dear father's death. My men will make him and his precious Kida watch as I kill you both and then I shall kill their little Kash." said Clarissa as she pulled out a gun and fired it at Tecna and Amy. "Super Prism!" yelled Tecna as a sheild appeared on her arm protecting her and Amy from the bullets. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" yelled Amy as she created a fog the covered the entire area. "You brats, where are you!" yelled Clarissa as she couldn't see threw all of the thick fog. "Laser Cage!" yelled Tecna as a green cage incased Clarissa trapping her. By the time the fog lifted Clarissa's minons were out cold on the ground and the only one injured was Kayla who's right arm was twisted the wrong way which was soon fixed thanks to Kayla's vampire healing. Milo then had Tecna cancel her spell over Clarissa releasing her but before she could do anything Dr. Sweet grabbed Clarissa in a bear hug and didn't let go until they returned to the palace where she was put in the dungeons. With Clarissa defeated the gang decided to head back home after thanking Queen Kida and King Milo for the necklaces and letting them stay but Tecna and Amy had some news for their friends.

"You both are staying here?" Serena asked Amy and Tecna who nodded as the winx, scouts, knights and specialists packed their bags except for Amy, Tecna, Greg and Timmy. "Yes, Tecna and I want to learn more about our father as well as our grandparents. Greg and Timmy are also staying and don't worry Serena, this isn't goodbye. We will return soon. I promise." said Amy as she hugged her friends as Tecna did the same to Bloom and the Winx while Timmy and Greg were telling Sky and Darien that they were staying as well. Soon the Atlantis gang took the scouts, knights, winx and specialists minus Amy, Tecna, Greg and Timmy back to the surface and back to Tokyo.

+the road to Cherry Hill Temple the next morning+

"Sunny, how could you turn off my alarm!" Kayla yelled at Sunny as they and Sky were running to Cherry Hill Temple to meet up with the scouts, knights, winx, and specialists for a movie marathon since it was rainning. "Kayla for the last time I did not shut off your alarm. It was switched on when I went to sleep." said Sunny as ran beside Kayla who looked bashful. Just as she was about to tell Sunny sorry she noticed that they were being followed by a black car. "Sky, Sunny, don't look but we are being followed by a black car that has been following us since we left the house." said Kayla as they ran up the temple stairs and inside. Once inside Kayla explained why they were late and that a black car was following them and was now parked outside of the temple. "And you don't know who it is?" Bloom asked Kayla, Sky and Sunny causing the three to shake their heads. "Kayla, are sure? Try to remember if you had seen that car anywhere or even read about it?" C.P. asked worringly causing Kayla to close her eyes and try to think. "The only time I ever read about a car like that was when I read my Sherlock Holmes short stories book." said Kayla as she opened her eyes and then gasped. "It couldn't be?" said Kayla as she began to pace around the room. "What do you mean?" Kath asked curiously. "In my Sherlock Holmes short stories book Sherlock's brother Mycroft Holmes always kidnaps John with that same car." said Kayla causing everyone's eyes to widen. "Don't worry Mycroft was just doing it to protect Sherlock plus Sherlock always knew about it." said Kayla smiling. "But that doesn't explain why he's here and why he's following you." said a concerned Michelle. "Well there is only one way to find out." said Kayla as she walked out of the temple followed by the concerned scouts, knights, winx and specialists, and to the strange black car. When they got there the passenger car door opened revealing Mycroft Holmes. "Hello Serena, Darien, Raye, Chad, Lita, Ken, Mina, Andrew, Kath, Fiore, Kayla, C.P., Trista, Richard, Michelle, Amara, Hotaru, Sammy, Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Flora, Helia, Musa, Riven, Aisha, Roxy, and Andy as well as Luna, Artemis, Sunny and Clover, I see all of you have recieved my invitation." said Mycroft causing Kayla to growl. "You call stalking me and breaking into my house and into my room an invitation?" growled Kayla as she glared at Mycroft. "Yes, I do for there was no other way for me to contact all of you with out alerting Sherlock and that is something I don't want to do. The reason that I was 'stalking' Kayla is because I knew she would lead me to all of you and the reason I need to see all of you is because Sherlock and John didn't just have one son, they had twins. David Hamish Watson-Holmes is your brother Darien." said Mycroft causing Darien's eyes to widen. "I have a brother?" said Darien in shock.

"Do you know what happened to David, Mr. Holmes?" Raye asked as Serena talked to Darien. "Yes, and please called me Mycroft and that goes for the rest of you as well. If it were not for all of you Sherlock and John were not have known where to find Darien. After the car crash the hospital didn't keep Darien and David together for they didn't know the boys were siblings so David was sent to San Fransico where he grew up and adopted three boys and went by the name of Dave Seville." said Mycroft causing Kayla's and C.P.'s eyes to widen. "Are his son's names Alvin, Simon and Theodore?" Kayla asked Mycroft who nodded causing her to squeal which caused Mycroft and the others to plug their ears. "Sorry, it's just my brothers and I love that band and the last time we went to one of their concerts we took C.P. with us." said Kayla smiling as she remembered that night. "There is another reason why you're telling us this, isn't there?" Darien asked as he and Serena rejoined the group. "You are just like your father Darien and yes there is another reason. David is married and his husband is a werewolf along with is youngest son Theodore. The mayor of the town has called hunters to deal with it's werewolf problem and they have set their sights on Theodore and Lawrence and will stop at nothing to see them dead." said Mycroft causing Kayla, C.P. and Darien to growl. "I know you scouts and knights have had issues about hunters or as they are know here slayers in the past and have won the fight so I had hoped that all of you would go to San Fransico and save Theodore and Lawrence." said Mycroft as he looked at the scouts, knights, winx and specialists. Kayla tugged on her braid as she looked at Serena and Darien and then at Mycroft. "We'll go." said Kayla causing Serena, Darien, Sky and C.P. to smile and Mycroft to nod and pull out a cellphone from his pocket to call his personal pilot.

"Kayla, are you sure about this? You can stay behind you know." asked and said Darien as Kayla nodded determainedly. "I'm possitive Darien. After all I am not going to run and hide at the mention of hunters and slayers. I am the childe of Nick Knight of the LaCroix clan as well as the daughter of Marcus and Thomas Damon as well as the granddaughter of Iron Man and Captain America and I won't run from a fight." said Kayla causing C.P. and Sky to hug her. "Alright guys just because I don't have to breath doesn't mean I don't want to every now and then." said Kayla causing C.P. and Sky to let go of her. Mycroft then returned to the group with news on the hunters as well as their plane reservations. "The hunters call themselves The H.A.D. or Humans against Demons and according to my source they are a branch of F.O.H or Friends of Humanity." said Mycroft causing Kayla to pale. "Who are the Friends of Humanity?" Roxy asked curiously. "Friends of Humanity is a group of mutant haters who would do anything to get rid of them including hurting an innocent little kids." said Kayla as she remembered her past with the X-Men. "They're like the Wizards of the Black Circle only they have no magic and want to kill any mutant they come across." said Sky as he looked worringly at his sister. "They sound horrible." said Roxy as she remembered the Wizards of the Black Circle and the pain they put her family through. "They are, when my brother Kurt and I first started going to Professor Xaiver's School for the Gifted we were attacked by members of F.O.H. Kurt and I faught them back the best we could but they were more stronger then we were and almost killed us but were stopped by Wolverine and Cyclops who were on a date at the time close to where we were attacked. I had never seen the professor or Dr. Hank that mad before in my entire life." said Kayla as C.P. wrapped his arms around her waist. Sky and Bloom were mad but they knew that they couldn't do anything about what happened but they could be there for Kayla and her and now Sky's siblings.

An hour later the scouts, knights, winx, specialists, Luna, Artemis, Sunny and Clover found themselves onboard a privite jet that looked like the kind of jet royalty would use. "This is so cool!" said Serena as the others but Kayla agreed with her. Poor Kayla was clinging to both Sky and C.P. and refused to look out the window. "It will be alright Kayla, we'll land soon I promise." said Sky as C.P. agreed with him.


	5. Darien, Dave, and the chipmunks

Chapter 5

Darien, Dave, and the chipmunks

+The concert hall+

Alvin and the Chipmunks: There's something wicked out there  
We feel it in the air  
It whispers, 'Come and find me if you dare!'

We sense disaster lurking  
Must save our neighborhood  
This monster must be stopped for good

We're 'munks on a mission  
We'll keep on searchin'  
'Munks on a mission  
Whether by day or moonlight  
'Munks on a mission  
We'll keep on workin'  
'Munks on a mission  
Making it safe out at night

We see a full moon rising  
We hear the howls at night  
But you remain out of our sight

We know we're getting closer  
We don't know what's in store  
But clues are leading to your door

We're 'munks on a mission  
We'll keep on searchin'  
'Munks on a mission  
Whether by day or moonlight  
'Munks on a mission  
We'll keep on workin'  
'Munks on a mission  
Making it safe out at night

We're 'munks on a mission  
We'll keep on searchin'  
'Munks on a mission  
Whether by day or moonlight  
'Munks on a mission  
We'll keep on workin'  
'Munks on a mission  
Making it safe out at night

As soon as the chipmunks finished singing the crowd started clapping and cheering. Just as Alvin Seville was about to say the next song he, his brothers and their girlfriends were going to sing a silver tiped arrow wizzed past his head. "Alvin!" yelled Dave Seville as he ran over to his sons. "I'm fine Dave, but who did that?" said Alvin as Dave's husband Lawerence Talbot searched the crowd for the person who shot the arrow "That would be me. I am Micheal and I am the leader of H.A.D. or Humans against demons which is what you and your little family is. Prepare to die." said a man with black hair and grey eyes as he pointed his crossbow at Lawerence who had wolfed out along with Theodore. "If you want a monster to fight, fight me!" yelled Kayla as she ran through the panicked crowd and straight over to Micheal as she put on her game face while the other scouts, knights, winx and specialists went to protect Dave, Lawerence, the chipmunks and the chipettes. "Very well then." said Micheal as he pointed his crossbow at Kayla and began to shoot at her but she backflipped over the arrows. "Why don't you try this on for a size!" said Kayla as she took a deep breath and used her sonic scream to blast Micheal into one of the walls. Micheal just laughed as he got up from the rubble. "Is that the best you got vampire?" laughed Micheal as he shot another arrow at her and as she jumped over it he threw a small pouch at her which exploded on her causing her to faint. "Kayla!, Stay away from my girlfriend." yelled C.P. as he ran straight towards Micheal while Sky and Bloom ran over to Kayla who was covered in some strange looking powder that has bits and peaces of a strange plant in it so Sky ran over to the fairy of Nature to see if she could tell what it was. "Oh dear, it's lamia dormis or the Vampire Sleeper, a plant that can put any vampire it comes into contact with into a deep sleep forever." said Flora worringly.

"Is there something we can do to help her since she helped us?" Dave asked as he, the chipmunks, chipettes, Lawerence, the rest of the scouts, knights, winx and specialists ran over to Bloom, Sky, Flora and Kayla. "With the powder absorbed into her skin she will stay like this until the cure is introduced into her system and there is only one cure. It is called the sanguis flos or the Blood Flower so called for it's blood red petals that unlike other plants are filled with blood." said Flora. "Then, what are we waiting for, let's go get that plant." said Alvin determainly causing Dave, "Lawerence, the other chipmunks and the chipmunks to roll their eyes. "Alvin, we don't even know where the plant is for one thing and it could be too dangerous." said Simon as he and Theodore who had unwolfed out looked at their brother. "You five might be able to help us." said Serena as she looked at her husband and their friends after C.P. had returned from destorying Micheal and was now standing next to Sky who was holding Kayla. "You see along time ago there once was time of peace called the Silver Millenium. During that time there was a royal kingdom on each of the planets.." began Darien as he told Dave, Lawerence, Alvin and the chipmunks all about the scouts, knights, winx and specialists and who they really were. "But why are you telling us this when you could have kept it a secret and had just let us help with the flower hunt?" Dave asked curiously as Lawerence, Alvin, Simon and Theodore agreed with him. "Because when I was reborn so was my brother Prince David. When the Sheilds died in the car accident my brother and I were seperated and we both lost our memories. He was sent to this town where he grew up and adopted three chipmunks." said Darien as he looked Dave straight in the eyes. "You're talking about me." said Dave in shock. "Yes, our parents don't even know you are still alive. But our uncle knew and told us to come here to protect you and your family against H.A.D." said Darien as Serena held her husband's hand knowing that this was hard on him and Dave.

"So does that make you our uncle?" Theodore asked Darien who nodded causing the three chipmunks to run over to Darien and hug him causing the others to smile including Dave. "I don't have my memories from before the accident in this time nor do I have my memories from my past life but I do want to make new memories with my family, all of my family." said Dave as he joined the chipmunks in hugging Darien.

That afternoon the Inners, the Winx, the Inner Knights, the Specialists, Dave and the chipmunks found themselves in Linphea looking for the Blood Flower which only bloomed on Linphea while the Outers, Luna, Artemis, Sunny, Clover, the Outer Knights and Lawerence stayed behind in San Fran. to keep an eye on Kayla. "I can't believe this is where you and Miele grew up." said Lita as she looked around the kingdom in awe. "Yep, I just wish Miele and I could have grown up with our parents like you did." said Flora sadly as they walking through the village and noticed a familiar looking girl walking along the vines towards them. "Flora, it's great to see you again big sister and it's nice to meet you for the first time I can remember Lita as well meeting all of you. Flora told me everything and it would be an honor to lead all of you to the Blood Flower." said Miele as she curtseyed after hugging Flora and then Lita.

With Miele leading the way the group soon arrived at a tall tree which at the very top was the Blood Flower. "Well what are we waiting for, let's transform, fly to the top and get the flower." said Serena as she was about to transform but Flora stopped her. "It's too dangerous to fly. We are going to have to climb the tree in order to get to the top." said Flora causing Serena and the rest of the inner girls minus Kath to moan. "Come guys, this is for Kayla remember?" Kath asked as she climbed onto a branch as the others nodded and followed the half ragdoll and half skellington all the way to the top where the winds were making it tough to get to the flower. "This isn't working!" yelled Dave as even he and the chipmunks couldn't get to the flower with out being blow away from it. "I have an idea." said Kath as she pulled the stitching from her hand and then threw it straight at the flower. Kath smiled as her hand wrapped two fingers around the flower, picked it and then crawled back over to Kath. "Way to go Kath!" yelled the gang as she smiled in relief and began to reattach her hand. After that the group climbed back down the tree and returned to San Fran. where Kayla was waiting.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Dave's home or for them to run into the living room where a pale Kayla was sleeping on the couch. "What do we do now Flora?" Sky asked the Nature Fairy. "Simple." said Flora as she took the flower out of Kath's hand and then took one of the petals and placed one on Kayla's forehead, one on her neck and one in her mouth. As soon as the last petal was placed inside Kayla's mouth the petals started to soak into her skin and mouth returning her skin to it's healthy color and then causing her to glow. She kept glowing until finally it stop and her eyes started to flicker. Finally her brown eyes opened and she started to weakly sit up. "What hit me?" Kayla asked as she was pulled into a hug by both C.P. and Sky. "Let's just say we found something else your allergic to." said Lita smiling.


	6. Green with Evil and a missing spider

Chapter 6

Green with Evil: The rangers from the future and a missing spider

+The past+

Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Trini and Billy were shocked to find out that the green ranger who had destoryed their zords and had sent Zordon away was their new friend Tommy Oliver. As the rangers and Alpha pondered what to do they heard a load moan come from Zordon's tube. "Zordon?" Kimberly asked as she and the rangers ran over to the tube but instead of finding Zordon they found a teen with brown hair in braids wearing a blue teeshirt with a blue skirt and black flats laying next to another teen wearing a red shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. "Ai-ai-ay intruders." said Alpha as he was about create a forcefeild around them when they woke up. "Uh, my head. uh oh. C.P., we're in the past." said the girl as she nudged the boy waking him up. "What, oh okay. My name is C.P. Ishida and this is my girlfriend Kayla Damon and we come from the future and are the red and blue Ninja Storm rangers. Appairently we were sent to this time to help you the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers against one of your threats so can we help?" C.P. asked Jason who didn't know if he could trust them since he and his team were having problems with the evil green rangers. "Maybe, we should show them we're the good guys." suggested Kayla as she pointed to her morpher. "Listen, we don't have time for this, my friends and I have to find out why Tommy Oliver is the green ranger." said Jason causing Kayla's and C.P.'s eyes to widen. "I know why. Rita Rupulsa has him under a dark spell." said Kayla as she and her boyfriend looked at each other and then looked at Jason. "Could they be right Alpha?" Zack asked the robot who nodded. "Then you see rangers we can't give up and now we have some help to break Rita's spell and save Tommy." said Jason as Kayla and C.P. looked at the other rangers.

Meanwhile on the moon Rita and her forces were celebrating the destruction of the megazords but had no idea that two new rangers and their zords had shown up to even out the score. "And now the end is near!" cackled Rita as she drank some red juice. Even Scopina and Goldar were celebrating as they cheered for their empress who had more to her evil plan.

Meanwhile even with C.P.'s and Kayla's help the rangers couldn't get an upset Alpha to calm down. "Alpha, calm down." said Zack as he put a hand on Alpha. "So you'll reconsider?" Alpha asked the original rangers causing them to agree. Jason had the idea to split the team up to look for Tommy in order to break the spell. "What if he's at Rita's palace?" Kimberly asked worringly. "Then we wait." suggested Billy. Of course Trini was still worried about Zordon but Alpha had a plan. So Alpha continued to look for Zordon while the other rangers split up to look for Tommy.

Kimberly and Kayla had decided to look at the Juice Bar where it's patrons were watching the news on Rita's monsters. Of course Bulk and Skull were there causing their own brand of trouble. Thanks to Erine Kayla and Kimberly found Tommy who knew who Kimberly was but had no idea who Kayla was. "Well then you and the rest of the power rangers will soon be destoryed." said Tommy as he worked out on one of the machines. "Tommy, please let us help you." Kimberly begged but he refused saying Rita was his empress. After warning them Tommy took off again scaring both Kimberly and Kayla. Kayla and Kimberly then met up with the other rangers with their bad news. "His eyes were glowing green. It was really scary." said Kimberly as Kayla agreed with her. "He knows who you guys are but has no idea who me and C.P. are." said Kayla causing Billy's and Zack's eyes to widen as well as Jason's. "And he is out to get us." said Kimberly as Kayla agreed with her. "He's deffiently under one of Rita's spells." said Jason. "That explains why he is acting so weird." said Kimberly just as Trini and C.P. ran over to the group with news that a monster was attacking down town. "It's Morphin Time!" yelled Jason.

"Mastodon!" yelled Zack

"Pteradacyl" yelled Kimberly

"Triceratops!" yelled Billy

"Sabortooth Tiger!" yelled Trini

"Tyrannosaurus!" yelled Jason

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form HA!" yelled C.P. and Kayla as the rangers present and future morphed.

As soon as they got to the roof of the building they saw what the monster was and who was leading it. As soon as Tommy saw them he ordered the dragonzord to destory them. Smoke and flames flew everywhere as the dragonzord tryed to destory the rangers.

Meanwhile Alpha had finally gotten Zordon back who had revived the zords and had brought two very familiar zords to the past. "The Dolphinzord online!" yelled Kayla as she sat down in her chair. "The Falconzord too!" yelled C.P. happily as he sat down as well. Even the Mastodon, Pteradacyl, Triceratops, Sabortooth Tiger and the Tyrannosaurus zords were ready to go. Then rangers then watched worringly as the dragonzord began to fight the Tyrannosaurus zord. Fianlly the dragonzord was defeated but the rangers had to power up. Just as they were powering up a familiar lionzord charged over to the group. "Dustin!" yelled Kayla and C.P. "Couldn't let you two have all the fun now could I." said Dustin as the two ranger teams formed their megazords. The two zords then picked up the dragonzord and then threw it right on the ground. The mmpr's megazord then summoned it's power sword while the Ninja Storm ranger's summoned their Turtle mace. The dragonzord was then tossed into a volcano. Jason then jumped out of the zord and began to fight Tommy one on one. Back and forth their sword met. Neither one giving up the battle. Jason had tried to shoot Tommy with his blaster but Tommy's sheild protected him. Finally Jason threw his sword at Tommy knocking both of his weapons out of his hands. "Now it's over Tommy." said Jason as he destoryed the Sword of Darkness freeing Tommy from the spell just in time for the rangers to run over to their friend and demorph. As Jason was talking to Tommy the other rangers watched the scene fondly. "Dude, I can't believe that's Dr. O." said Dustin earning him a slap upside the head from Kayla. "Dustin." said Kayla as she shook her head.

The Ninja Storm team smiled as they watched Tommy join the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Unknown to them both Kayla and Zordon were thinking and saying the same thing. "Oh look Zordon." said Alpha as they watched the veiwing globe. "You're watching history in the making Alpha." said Zordon in the command center while Kayla smiled watching the scene with the other rangers. 'History in the making. The ranger history.' thought Kayla.

Soon the rangers returned to the command center after seeing their new zord combonation and found Zordon back and a man wearing a lab coat. Of course Zordon and the other rangers present and future were very proud of Alpha for what he had done. "Rangers, the man standing next to me is here to take our new friends back to their time." said Zordon smiling. "You're leaving?" Kimberly asked the future rangers causing them to nod. "They have too. Kayla's brother has been kidnapped." said the man causing Kayla's eyes to widen. "It's was nice meeting all of you but I know we'll see each other again in the future." said Kayla as she looked at Professor Paradox who nodded and took the future rangers home.

+The Present+

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT VENOM IS BACK AND HAS MY SON!" yelled Thomas as he glared at Nick Fury on the S.H.E.I.L.D. helicarrier while Marcus, Gaomon, Agumon, Alex, Peter, Tommy*, Merton, Kurt, Warren, Eddie, Jarrod, Casey, R.J., Kayla, C.P., Nick, Xander, Sky and Bloom along with the Avengers, Phil Coulson, Johnny Storm and Peter's team which including Ava Ayala or White Tiger, Danny Rand or Iron Fist, Luke Cage or Power Man and Sam Alexander or Nova were watching in awe. "Thomas, calm down, we are going to find Peter and send Venom to jail." said Iron Man as he put a hand on his mad son's shoulder. While Iron Man and Captain America were trying to calm down their son one of Peter's teammates headed over to Nick Fury. "Uh sir, what is going on? Since when did Captain America and Iron Man have a son not to mention grandkids?" Nova asked curiously. "They do not have just one child, Captain America and Iron Man have two sons and two daughters, Thomas is their second oldest son and is married to Marcus Damon while Thomas's digimon Gaomon is married to Marcus's digimon Agumon. Thomas and Marcus have nine sons and one daughter. Peter Parker is really Peter Damon and the reason the other Avengers are here is because they treat Thomas, Marcus and their children as their own nephiews and niece." said Nick Fury. "Not to menton that Phil is our cousin and is the son of Uncle Loki and Uncle Thor." said Casey as he and R.J. walked over to a now shocked Sam. "But what about Throg and the battle on Asgard?" Sam asked causing Phil and Thor to laugh. "It was a test and you all passed. The only one besides Thor, Phillip, Agent Fury and myself to know that it was a test was Peter." said Loki as he appeared out of thin air. "Any news Loki?" Thor asked the god who nodded. "Peter is being held at an abandoned Oscorp building in Hell's Kitchen. I have asked the Daredevil to help us." said Loki as Alex and Tommy* wolfed out and Kayla and C.P. put on their game faces. As the Avengers and Ava, Danny, Luke, and Sam suited up so did the Damon kids while Agumon and Gaomon were digivolved to their highest level.


	7. A past changed and a future safe

Chapter 7

A past changed, a future safe

+Abandoned Oscorp building, Hell's Kitchen+

Peter groaned as he once again tried to free himself from the black inky strands that held him to a wall. His arms were held above his head while his legs were spread apart. "Little spider, you won't be getting free if you keep doing that. Just let us marry you and you will be free once more." said Venom as he watched Peter from the ceiling. "There is only one person that I want to marry and that isn't you!" yelled Peter as he struggled with his bindings trying and failing to free himself. "Just give up little spider, you will be ours." said Venom as he flicked his long tongue at Peter who flinched at the nasty thing. "Wanna bet on that!" yelled Marcus causing Venom to turn around and come face to face with the Avengers, ShineGreymon Burst Mode, Marcus, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, Thomas, Sun wolf, Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger, The Pleasentville Werewolf, Nightcrawler, Eddie in his Pai Zhuq uniform, Jungle Fury Red Ranger, Eternal Sailor Sun, Mystic Force Red Ranger, Sky in his specialist uniform, Light Knight, Lightspeed Rescue Silver Ranger, Merton in his Pai Zhug uniform, Angel, the Human Torch, Jungle Fury Lion Ranger, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, Eternal Sun Knight, Mystic Force Green Ranger, Mystic Force White Ranger, Mystic Force Wolf Warrior, Bloom the fairy of the Dragon Flame, White Tiger, Nova, Power Man and Iron Fist. "Now that we have your attention, let Spider-Man go!" yelled Iron Man as he glared at the evil being. "Little spider is ours!" hissed Venom as he jumped off of the ceiling and stood in front of Peter. Iron Man just shook his head. "If that's how you want to play it. Avengers and Allies, Hero Up!" yelled Iron Man as the group began to attack Venom but something stopped them from moving. "What have you done to us?" Captain America asked Venom as he tried to get free. "Venom isn't the one that has all of you trapped." said a voice as a familiar man walked into the room causing Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sun Knight to gasp. "Moriarty!" growled Eternal Sailor Sun as she tried to move once more along with Eternal Sun Knight.

"Sailor Sun or Kayla Damon, Sherlock's biggest fan and the one who reunited him and Dr. Watson with their son Darien. You and your little friends defeated me before with the help of Sherlock and Dr. Watson but this time they are not here to help you. This time I am going to send you and your little boyfriend far away so that you will be out of my hair. Ubi haec duo mittere in terram longinquam iam mihi molestus!" yelled Moriarty as black smoke left his hand and incircled Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sun Knight as well as Thomas causing them to disappear much to the shock of their family. "Now the rest of you will join them." said Moriarty as he got ready to say the spell again but before he could a bullet wizzed through the air hitting his hand causing him to turn away from his captives and look straight into the eyes of Daredevil, Loki, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson-Holmes, the scouts, knights, winx and specialists, each with anger shineing bright in their eyes. "I don't know how you survived Berla's death but this time you will stay dead." said Sherlock as he pointed his revolver at Moriarty who just laughed. "I am afraid we will have to posepone our fight Holmes but I am sure Venom would love to deal with you." said Moriarty as he disappeared in to a puff of black smoke. Luckly Loki knew exactly how to handle the black ooze and with a snap of his fingers Venom was no more breaking the spell over the Avengers and the Damon family but Kayla, C.P. and Thomas did not reappear making Tony, Steve, Marcus, and Gaomon worried.

Meanwhile a few years before in Detroit the Autobots Optimus Prime, his husband Starscream, his adoptive father Ratchet, his adoptive brothers Bumblebee, Bumblebee's husband Wasp, Bulkhead, Prowl, Prowl's husband Jazz, Sari who was half human and half autobot who had become his adopted daughter after her dad's death at the hands of Blackarachnia and their human friends 8 year olds Kayla Damon and C.P. Ishida had just returned to their home in an abandoned automobile plant when they found an adult man with blond hair, a teen with brown hair and another teen with blond hair out cold on the floor. Optimus had Ratchet take them to the med bay to do a scan on them to make sure they were really humans since Sari, Kayla and C.P. had no idea who they were and poor Ratchet couldn't believe his optics so he had Optimus take a look at the humans as well. "Ratchet, I don't understand, how are these humans Thomas, C.P. and Kayla when Thomas is at Kayla's home and Kayla and C.P. are right in the next room with the others. "I have no idea Optimus but we are about to find out because they are waking up." said Ratchet as one by one the humans opened their eyes. "Ratchet? Optimus? How did we get here?" the brown haired girl asked the autobots. "How do you know our names?" Ratchet asked the teen causing her eyes to widen. "You two don't know who we are do you?" the teen asked the autobots. "According to my scanner you three are Thomas Damon, Kayla Damon and C.P. Ishida but that's impossible because the real Thomas is at his home while the real Kayla and C.P. are in the next room so tell me how you three fooled my scanner?" Ratchet said and asked.

Kayla, Thomas and C.P. sighed as they looked at the two robots. "Have you both ever heard of timetravel?" Kayla asked the two causing them to shake their heads. "Alright look, mom, C.P. and I are from a few years in the future and I can prove it. I know something only you two, the rest of the Autobots here on Earth, Sari and C.P. knows." said Kayla. "And what prey tell is that?" Optimus asked causing Kayla to smile and begin to sing a song that she, C.P., Sari, Bumblebee and Bulkhead wrote.

Kayla: Transformers!

More Than Meets The Eye!

Transformers!

Robots In Disguise!

Autobots Wage Their Battle To Destroy The Evil Forces Of The Decepticons!

Transformers!

More Than They Appear!

Transformers!

Justice, Bolts And Gears!

Autobots Wage Their Battle To Destroy The Evil Forces Of The Decepticons!

Transformers!

Transformers!"

As soon as Kayla finished singing she smirked at the two robots who were shocked. "You three are really Kayla, C.P. and Thomas but how did you three get here?" Optimus asked causing the three time travelers to sigh sadly. "We don't know. One minute we're saving Peter and the next we're here." said Kayla worringly. "Well until you three can return to your own time you are welcome to stay here." said Optimus earning a greatful smile from Thomas, Kayla and C.P. Soon two days had pasted and in that time Tohma, Kally, and Charle helped Bulkhead rebuild a spacebridge so that the Autobots could travel to Cybertron to warn them about the Decepticons who had taken over Sentinel Prime's ship and were on their way there but Kally and Ratchet ended up there instead and had to help save an old love of Ratchet's named Arcee who's memories were once wiped off of her harddrive but now were restored minus Omega Supreme's access codes. Once they were returned to Earth Ratchet found out that Megatron had somehow gotten ahold of the codes anyway and created an army of Omega Supreme clones and sent them to Earth. Tohma, Kally and Charle watched worringly as the Autobots, Sari, Tweety and C.P. had faught the clones and the Decepticons with all they had but it wasn't enough so Prowl gathered the pieces of the destoryed All Spark and tried to put them back to together using mind over matter.

Just as the Autobots had destoryed one of the clones Blizwing gathered the two remaining ones and activated their selfdestruct buttons. There was no way to clear the city in time but Prowl had and idea and gather all of the shards together including the one in Blizwing's head killing him and formed a All Spark forefeild but the shards weren't enough and decided to sacrifice himself. The Autobots's optics widen as did Kayla's and C.P.'s eyes at the sight. "Prowl! No!" yelled Jazz as he watched his husband sacrifice himself to save the world. Once the blast disappeared the forcefeild disappeared as well leaving Prowl's lifeless body behind. "PROWL!" yelled Jazz heartbrokenly as he fell onto his knees and cried by his beloved's body while Sari, Kayla and C.P. cried as well as the other autobots. Kally, Charle and Tohma watched the scene sadly as well but was a bit confused since Prowl was alive and well in their time causing along forgotten memory to resurface in Kally's mind of what happened when she was 8 years old. "I think I know why we are here now." said Kally as she took out her Crystal Rod. "Sun Eternal Power!" yelled Kally as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Sun and then flew over to her younger self. "Kayla, do you want to help me with something?" Eternal Sailor Sun asked the heartbroken little girl who had looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "W, What is it?" Kayla asked as she tried to calm down in front of her future self. "I know a way to bring Prowl back but I need your help." said Eternal Sailor Sun causing Kayla to look at her with hope in her eyes. "I'll do anything to help my friends." said the determained little 8 year old causing Eternal Sailor Sun to smile as she took Kayla's hand and led her to Prowl's body. "All you have to do is put your hands on Prowl's chest and repeat after me alright?" Eternal Sailor Sun asked softly as Kayla nodded and did as she was told followed by Eternal Sailor Sun who did the same. "Apollo, god of health and healing hear our plea! Please lend us your power to bring Prowl back from Hades's icy grip!" said Eternal Sailor Sun as her sun symbol glowed brighter and brighter as her eyes started glowing bright yellow as did her hands which fed yellow energy into Prowl's body just as Kayla was doing the same. The teen and the 8 year old glowed brightly as did Prowl's body as they feed him energy to rebuild his spark. Unknown to them they had some help from the All Spark which also started glowing brightly as it helped the girls.

Two hours later the first one to wake up was Kayla who looked tiredly around the med bay of the Autobot base. "Did someone get the number of that truck that hit me?" Kayla asked weakly as she tried to sit up but ended up getting a headache and decided to lay back down. "Kayla, thank you." said Jazz as he bint down to face the girl who brought his husband back from the Well of the All Sparks as Prowl bint down next to Jazz and thanked her as well. No one remembered their visiters from the future or how they helped return Prowl to life.

+Present Day, Damon Home, night+

Kayla yawned tiredly as she got comfy in her bed after along day fighting evil in the past and being saved by Clockwork who then blocked the Autobots's memories along with Kayla's, and C.P.'s memories until the time was right. As Kayla slept peacefully she had no idea that tomorrow a new villain will arrive causing them to go find an old group of heroes who stopped him before but who had retired long ago.


	8. Getting some Incredible Help

**I do own Kayla, Tina, David Pine and C.P., Disney owns the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and The Fantastic Four, DC owns Superman the animated Series and Disney/Pixar owns The Incredibles.**

Chapter 8

Getting some Incredible Help

Kayla sighed as she looked at Steve sadly. They were the only ones to escape Syndrome a strange man who captured her family, friends and boyfriend with these strange round robots. The only ones to escape were Steve and Kayla because Kayla used her sonic scream on the robots and destracted them long enough for Tony to have JARVIS evacuate Kayla and a wounded Steve. As soon as they escaped the tower Kayla colasped in Steve's arms and when she had awoken her throat was sore and she couldn't speak a word. Steve then took Kayla to the hellicarrier where he told Nick Fury what happened. "I believe you Cap, that is why I am sending you and Kayla to Metroville where Agent Dicker will be waiting to take you both to the family that defeated Syndrome before." said Nick Fury as he led them to the hanger where Steve's motorcycle was waiting. As soon as Kayla saw the machine she violently shook her head and stayed right where she was. "Kayla Sarah, this is no time to be stubborn." said Steve as he forced a helmet onto Kayla's head and then picked her up and placed her onto the motorcycle. Then after making sure she was hanging on drove the motorcycle straight out of the hellicarrier, onto a nearby rooftop, down the side of the building and then onto the road straight to a man in a suit. "Agent Dicker?" Steve asked as the man nodded and then led Steve and Kayla to a small house in the town. After parking the machine Steve helped a shaking Kayla down who then glared at her grandfather as they followed Agent Dicker to the front door where he knocked on the door causing a teenage raven headed girl to open it.

Bob Parr or as he was once known Mr. Incredible was not happy as he paced his living room while his wife Helen, his daughter Violet, sons Dash and Jack-Jack as well as his guests Agent Dicker, Captain America or Steve Rogers-Stark and Kayla Damon watched. "Listen Syndrome or Buddy Pine is dead. I don't know who would take his name or recreate those machines but it is not the Syndrome that we faught." said Bob as he turned to face Steve causing Kayla to scowl and take a small green camera from her pocket and handed it to Steve. "Before the attack Kayla was taking pictures with her camera which she had receved for christmas last year." said Steve as set the pictures on the camera and showed the Parr family and Agent Dicker what had happened before the fight and how Kayla had accidentily hit the record button on the camera which recording everything the happened including the scouts, knights, and winx transformations revealing that Kayla was actually Eternal Sailor Sun of the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Knights of Tokyo, Japan. Kayla just blushed as her camera was returned to her and was instantly put back in her pocket. "How? My family and I saw him die all those years ago thanks to getting his cape caught in a plane engine and it exploding. No one could have survived that." said Bob as he sat down next to his wife causing Kayla to shake her head and mouth something at Steve who nodded. "Kayla says 'You'll be surprised at what you can live through' meaning he could have survived the explosion and waited to become more powerful. According to Director Fury the last family that defeated him was you and your family so please help me save mine." said Steve as Bob sighed. "Alright, we'll help." said Bob as Steve thanked him and Kayla smiled as she hugged Mr. Incredible. "Thank you." whispered Kayla as she broke away.

The first place the group of heroes and heroines headed to was Edna Mode's House of Fashion the local superhero costume designer because Steve's uniform and Kayla's Tweety uniform was shredded after their battle with Syndrome. Edna Mode took one look at their costumes and declared them hobo suits causing Steve and Kayla to growl. Edna then repaired the suits and offered to make them new ones with one problem. From the top of her neck to her legs Kayla was covered in rashes. "Allergic to spandex, very tricky but I can do it be back in an hour." said Edna as the group was shooed out of the office. Soon the group returned and Kayla was put into a whole new fantastic four uniform sans spandex and Edna even redid the rest of the Fantastic Four uniforms as well causing Kayla to called Reed, Sue and Ben with the news that Johnny had been captured as well since he had refused to let Peter out of his sight. Reed, Ben and Sue then headed to Metroville where they suited up in their new costumes and then headed back to New York with the Incredibles, Captain America and Tweety. "Synthdroids, very dangerous." said Mr. Incredible as they slowly walked over to the Avengers Tower. "Let me take care of them." said Tweety as she ran over to them before Steve could stop them and let out a huge sonic scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Tweety as she blasted apart the robots. Finally the robots were destoryed and Tweety colasped on the ground. "Gotcha kiddo." said The Thing as he scooped up Tweety into his arms and carried her into the building followed by the others. "Why did Tweety pass out like that?" Dash asked as he led another synthdrone straight into the path of Cap's sheild. "Tweety's weak, she hasn't fed since the day before the attack and has to do so everyday or she'll get weaker and weaker until she dies." said Cap as he destoryed another robot. "What do you mean feed? Is she a vampire or something?" Violet asked as Cap nodded.

"Tweety was turned a few years ago in order to save her life." said Cap as they stopped in front of the door to Tony's Lab which was being used as Syndrome's base of operations and he began to roll up his sleave. "We need everyone at their full strength." said Cap as he cut his arm using his sheild and then forced his wrist into Tweety's mouth. "Come on kiddo, drink up." said Cap as felt a pair of fangs sink into his skin. Soon Tweety's started to open slowly and she licked the wround causing it to close and then let go of her uncle. "Alright there kiddo?" The Thing asked as he let her down gently onto the ground. "I'll be fine as soon as I sink my fangs into Syndrome." said Tweety as Mr. Incredible tore off the door that blocked their way revealing Tweety's and Cap's family and friends tied up and a laughing Syndrome. "Game's over Syndrome." said Cap as he threw his sheild at Tony cutting him free, then flew around the room freeing the others and then landing right back into Cap's hand. The scouts minus Kayla, the winx and knights then instently transformed stood next to the Incredibles along with the Advengers, Spiderman and the Human Torch who had been tied up with fire proof ropes. "You destoryed my robots, well no matter." said Syndrome as he flew up and pressed a button on his gauntlet causing a electric charge to leave his hand and trap the scouts, Tweety, the winx, knights, specialists, Thomas, Marcus, the digimon, the Advengers, Spiderman and the fantastic four into an electric cage. "Finally I will be able to do what my father couldn't do. Destory Mr. Incredible and his little family." said Syndrome as he fliped a switch on his gauntlet causing a yellow beam of light to leave his gauntlet and wrap around Mrs. Incredible, Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack trapping them. "First I am going to destory you while your lovely little family watches just as I did when you killed my father." said Syndrome as he attacked Mr. Incredible with his energy blasts but Mr. Incredible jumped over the attack and dodged it again and again as Syndrome tried to hit him.

"There has to be something we could do to help him." said Tweety as she watched the fight. Mr. Incredible growled as he dodged another attack and then punched David Pine in the face knocking him out and canceling his attacks freeing the others. A few minutes later David Pine was arrested and sent to jail while the Incredibles were sent home after being thanked by the Avengers and the Damon Family. After the Incredibles and the Fantastic Four left the scouts, knights, winx and specialists decided to return to their New York vacation by touring the sights. Their first stop was the Statue of Liberty which the gang climbed to the top of. "What a beautiful sight." said Serena as she looked out at the city. "I'll take your word for it Serena." said Kayla as she clung to her boyfriend too afraid to look out at the sight. "Don't worry Kayla, we'll be going back down soon." said C.P. causing Kayla to groan. If there was one thing she hated more then heights it was stairs. "It certainly is a beautiful sight from way up here." said Bloom as she looked at city across from them. Soon the gang headed to their next stop: the statue of Captain America and his sidekick Bucky. "Kayla, did your uncle ever talk about him?" Raye asked as they looked at the statue and Kayla took some pictures. "A bit, James Barnes or Bucky was more then my uncle's sidekick, he was his friend. According to Uncle Steve it was Bucky who sent my uncle into the deep freeze saying that the world needed Captain America. He died so that my uncle could live so once my mom was reunited with his parents he was taught to always call him Uncle Bucky and so was I and my siblings. We all grew up hearing how brave he was and how Uncle Steve always wishes he could see him once last time." said Kayla sadly. Suddenly a bullet wizzed pasted her head missing it by inches causing Kayla to turn around to face a man with brown hair to his shoulders, with a black eye mask and a black and brown uniform with blue eyes and a metalic arm. "Why did you just try to shoot me?" Kayla asked the man as she tried to keep he temper down but instead of answering her he tried to shoot her again but missed thanks to her jumping over the bullet and running straight over to him. Just as she was about to break his gun a pink forcefeild wrapped around him causing him to try and break it as a familiar girl appeared. "Kayla, wait! Look at this man, doesn't he look familiar?" Tina asked as the others joined them after making sure no one near by was hurt.

"Tina, I don't.." said Kayla as she looked into the man's eyes and then gasped. "It can't be. You're suppose to be dead. How?" Kayla said and asked as she looked at the strange man. "You know this guy?" Serena asked Kayla curiously. "Yeah, he's Uncle Bucky." said Kayla in shock just as time started slowing down and completely stopped as a pair of clock hands appeared and then went clockwize revealing a familiar ghost. "Hello Clockwork, what's up?" Kayla asked curiously. "I am here to ask for your and Sky's help to restore a part of the timeline." said Clockwork as Sky walked over to his sister curious at what was going on. "Sky meet Clockwork, the ghost and god of Time as well as Trista's mom, Clockwork knows everything and has even helped Danny from time to time." said Kayla as she introduced her brother to the ghost of time. "So what do we have to fix?" Sky asked curiously as he look between his sister and the ghost. "James 'Bucky' Barnes was not ment to be found by HYDRA. He was ment to be found by Anthony 'Tony' 'Iron Man' Stark and join the Avengers but the Observents changed it and because of that change Bucky or Winter Soldier is now after Steve 'Captain America' Roger-Stark's familie's blood thinking he wants revenge on Captain America." said Clockwork as he opened a portal to the past. "So let me get this straight, you want me and Sky to go to the past and make sure Uncle Tony finds not only Uncle Steve and Uncle Clark but Uncle Bucky as well? Alright." said Kayla as Sky nodded and they headed into the past into an artic wasteland as Eternal Sailor Sun and Sky was now wearing his specialist uniform with a black domino mask.

+The past, the day Captain America and Kal-El were found+

Iron Man, Thor and Wasp were in the Artic looking for the Hulk when Iron Man picked up two faint life signs and three regular life signs. When they followed the signals they couldn't believe their eyes. There were two teens in strange uniforms, a rocket ship and Captain America and Bucky trapped in Ice. "Hiya!" said the girl as she waved at them. The first Avenger to say any thing was Thor who walked over to the girl. "Hello fair maiden, are you not cold in your short skirt?" Thor asked curiously causing the girl to giggle. "Nah, it's heated. I'm Eternal Sailor Sun and this is my brother Solar, we come from the future to make sure that what happens today is suppose to happen." said Eternal Sailor Sun. "Great more magic." mumbled Iron Man causing Eternal Sailor Sun and Solar to laugh. "Somethings don't change." said Eternal Sailor Sun smiling. "So if you're from the future then what are you hear to stop?" Iron Man asked as Wasp went to check out the spaceship while Thor freed Captain America and Bucky and then took them to the Quin Jet to thaw them out. "Nothing much now. We already completed our mission just had to make sure no one else showed up." said Eternal Sailor Sun as she, Solar, and Iron Man heard Wasp call for him causing him to turn to look at her but when he turned back to face Eternal Sailor Sun and Solar they were gone. Iron Man just shook his head and went to see what Wasp had found. Turns out it was a baby with black hair and blue eyes. "Who in their right mind would leave a baby in a spaceship in the middle of the Artic?" Iron Man asked in shock.


	9. Ghosts and Ghostbusters

**Dan Aykroyd and Columbia own the Ghostbusters and the Extreme Ghostbusters are owned by Sony Pictures Television and Bohbot Entertainment while Beetlejuice is owned by Warner Bros, The Geffen Film Company and Tim Burton with Naoko Takeuchi owning Sailor Moon and me owning Kayla, C.P., and Kath as well as Nick owning Winx Club.**

Chapter 9

Ghosts and Ghostbusters

+Present Day, Peaceful Pines+

The scouts, knights, winx and specialists were on a mission along with Matt and Tai. Matt had gotten a phone call from the police of Peaceful Pines saying that his old friend Charles Deetz was murdered along with his stepwife Delia leaving behind his daughter Lydia who didn't have anywhere else to go so according to Charle's will Lydia was to live with Matt Ishida who he had gone to collage with. C.P. was crushed that his adopted uncle was killed but he knew he had to hold it together for his dad who had lost a good friend. As they walked up the hill that led to the Deetz's home C.P. couldn't help but think of the good times he had with his uncle and cousin. "C.P., will you be alright?" Kayla asked as she took her boyfriend's hand into hers. "No Kay, I won't. Not until the person who killed my uncle is brought to justice." said C.P. as he put on his game face. "C.P., we can't kill whoever did this so stop thinking it." said Kayla as they arrived at the front door and C.P. had unvamped. Matt sighed as he knocked on the door and it didn't take long for a woman to open the door. "Hello ma'am does Lydia Deetz still live here?" Matt asked causing the woman's eyes to widen. "You can see me?" the woman asked curiously as Matt looked at her strangely and nodded. The woman's eyes widen as she called for her husband who shocked the gang by appearing out of thin air. "Barbra, what's wrong?" the man asked as he pushed up his glasses. "They can see me Adam." said Barbra as he looked at her in shock and then looked at the group. "You both are ghosts arn't you?" Kayla asked the Maitlands causing them to nod. "How do you know?" Barbra asked worringly thinking that this group might try to exercise her and her husband like Otho tried to do the year before. "Can we come in? It's kind of a long story." said Matt as Barbra nodded and the group was led into the living room where the Maitlands were told everything about the Silver Mil. including why Kayla knew so much about ghosts.

Just as Barbra was about to tell the gang what she thought of all of this a loud scream filled the air causing the group to run up the stairs with Barbra and Adam flying right behind them. "It's coming from Lydia's room!" yelled Barbra as they ran over to Lydia's room and Matt kicked down the door revealing a familiar ghost fighting a familiar evil witch now ghost with Lydia trying to make it to the door. "Grandfather?" Kath asked in shock while the inners minus Kayla, Kath, C.P. and Fiore paled at the sight and the Winx and Specialists looked on in shock. "Beryl!" said a frighten Serena as she clung to Darien while Raye, Lita and Mina did the same to Chad, Ken and Andrew. "Beryl, as in the freakshow you guys destoryed years ago?" Kayla asked earning Beryl's attention as well as Beetlejuice's. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Princess Serenity, Prince Edymion and their little friends the scouts and knights as well as little Princesses Kalenity and Kathlean along with Sir Taichi and Sir Yamato. What a pleasent surprise." said the ghost as she smirked at the group causing Kayla and Kath to growl as Kayla put on her game face and Kath switched to her natural form shocking Beetlejuice. "I don't care who you think you are.." began Kayla as she glared at Beryl. "And I don't care what you are.." said Kath as she moved over to her friend and glared at Beryl as well. "But you will not hurt our friends and family." said Kayla and Kath at the same time as Kath summoned a fireball and threw it at Beryl as Kayla let loose a sonic scream knocking Beryl into the window but she just laughed. "I will be back." said Beryl as she disappeared into a thick fog before Beej could catch her.

"Babes, are you alright?" Beej asked as he floated over to Lydia. "I'm fine Beej but why did the strange girl call you grandfather?" Lydia asked causing Beetlejuice to sigh and tell his friend everything about the Silver Mil. including who he and she really was and what he knew about the scouts and knights with Kath helping her grandfather catch up on what was going on now. "Well then I have one thing to say. We are going to need more help then just me and the Maitlands since Beryl is more powerful then us." said Beetlejuice as he sat indian style while floating next to Lydia who was a bit shocked with all the infomation she was just given including the fact that she was once married to Beetlejuice in a past live and had a son with him. "Are you okay Lydia?" C.P. asked as Kayla was calling her uncle Tony on her watch to see if he knew of anyone closed to Peaceful Pines while Kath and the others were with the Maitlands trying to get their case worker Juno to let them out of their house. "It's just alot to take in. I mean first I lose my dad and Delia to an evil ghost and now I found out that I was once married to my best friend and we have a kid and two grandkids. But I don't remember anything from then just that Beej and I are best friends now." said Lydia as she colasped into C.P.'s arms and cried causing a worried Beej to float over to them. "Lyds?" Beetlejuice asked worringly as Lydia cryed herself to sleep in her cousin's arms. "She'll be fine Beej, she's just been through alot in one day so it is natural that she would react this way." said a voice causing the everyone to turn around to see Kath, the others and an unfamiliar man with a green blob floating next to him. "Please forgive my manners. My name is Dr. Egon Spangler one of the original Ghostbusters and this is my friend Slimer. I was contacted by an Anthony Stark saying that his granddaughter Kayla and her friends needed help against a powerful ghost and already had three ghosts helping them." said Dr. Spangler as Kayla walked over to him and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Spangler. My name is Kayla Damon, it's an honor to meet one of the famous Ghostbusters who saved New York from Gozer." said Kayla as Dr. Spangler shook her hand. "Who's Gozer?" Serena asked causing Beetlejuice to pale. "That jerk was here? You must be powerful to deal with him." said Beej as he looked at Dr. Spangler. "It wasn't just me." said Dr. Spangler as he explained what happened and how the Ghostbusters were formed and how they broke up the 1st time and the last time as well as explaining who the new team was. "According to Serena, Queen Beryl is powerful. Add that to the power she now has as a ghost and we have our hands full. We need the other memebers of the Ghostbusters. Both the originals and the present day ones." said Kath as she switched back to her human form. "Then how do we bring them back?" Sky asked curiously from his spot next to Bloom. Kayla just smirked. "I have a plan." said Kayla smiling.

Two days later on top of the old building where the original Ghostbusters faught Gozer all those years ago the Winx had set up a big stage with their insturments ready to play along with insturments for the inners while Kayla, Musa, and Bloom were getting the mikes set up and Beej and Slimer were getting the people of New York to gather near the building. Soon everyone in New York found themselves in front of the old building where they saw the Winx in their Harmonix forms and the Eternal Inner Sailor Scouts. "Hello everyone, my name is Eternal Sailor Sun and my friends and I are here today to ask the original Ghostbusters: Peter Vankman, Ray Stanz, and Winston Zeddemore to please return to the Ghostbusters for we need you help and still believe in all of you." said Eternal Sailor Sun as she, Bloom and Musa began to sing while the others played the music.

Kayla, Bloom and Musa:

If there's something strange  
In your neighborhood  
Who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!

If there's something weird  
And it don't look too good  
Who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!

I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost

If you're seeing things  
Running through your head  
Who can you call?  
Ghostbusters!

An invisible man  
Sleeping in your bed  
Who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!

I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost

Ghostbusters!

If you're all alone  
Pick up the phone  
And call  
Ghostbusters!

I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
Mmm, I hear it likes the girls  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!

Mmm, if you've had a dose of a  
Freaky ghost, baby  
You better call  
Ghostbusters!

Lemme tell ya somethin'  
Bustin' makes me feel good!

I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost

Don't get caught alone oh no

Ghostbusters!

When it comes through your door  
Unless you just want some mo'  
I think you better call  
GHOSTBUSTERS


	10. Ghostbusting and a new mission

Chapter 10

Ghostbusting and a new mission

+Ghostbuster's firehouse+

"And that's the whole story." said Serena as she told the Ghostbusters and the Extreme Ghostbusters all about the Silver Mil. and about her first year as a sailor scout fighting Queen Beryl for the first time. "Beryl sounds more powerful then Gozer and Vigo ever were and they were ancients." said Egon as he began to pace the room that the gang was in. "She was powerful then but with the help of my friends I was able to defeat her. Now I have more friends plus my husband and you all the famous Ghostbusters as well as Adam and Barbra Maitland and King Beej to help us as well if you all want to that is." said Serena nervously as she looked at the ghosts and the Ghostbusters. "You all know i'll help put that witch back where she belongs." said Beej earning a proud smile from Kath who couldn't wait to tell her parents and sister about how she, her boyfriend and her friends found the former King Beej and the former Queen Lydia. "I don't know what I can do but I will help as well." said Lydia as the Maitlands agreed as well causing Kath's face to light up like a christmas tree. "Well it looks like the Ghostbusters are back in business!" said Peter Vankman as he jumped up into the air causing the scouts, winx, knights and specialists to laugh along with Lydia, the Maitlands and Beej. "There is something else you all should know." said C.P. as he looked at the Ghostbusters and then at Kayla who nodded. "Kayla and I are vampires." said C.P. as they bared their fangs. "You're not sparkling." said Vankman as he looked at Kayla and C.P. and then at the window and then back at Kayla and C.P. causing the two to sigh.

"That's just a stereotype. If C.P. or I go out into the sun with out our necklaces on then we will turn into ash." said Kayla as she untucked her necklace from out of her shirt as C.P. did the same. "We don't turn into bats or wolfs and we don't drink human blood unless we have to which isn't often." said C.P. as he and Kayla returned their necklaces back under their shirts. "And we get along with werewolfs. Especially since I have two brothers that are werewolfs and four nephiews that are half werewolfs and vampires can have kids." said Kayla smiling. "Extraordinary!" said Egon as he began to take notes on what Kayla and C.P. were saying. "Looks like Egon has something new to study." said Vankman as Egon looked like he wanted to question Kayla and C.P. about vampires but one look from the two vampires stopped him. "Serena, since you and your friends stopped Beryl before is there any place you would think she would haunt?" Egon asked the moon princess curiously. "Well there was D-Point where she was defeated. She may have returned there." Serena thought aloud. "But she went after Lydia's parents and tryed to go after her as well. What's to say she isn't going after the other kings and queens as well." said Beej curiously as he floated toward Lydia. "Well if she is then we will stop her. We'll call our parents first and then we will go to D-Point." said Serena as she opened her watch followed by the other scouts. All of the parents of course answered except for Kayla's causing her to worry. :"Mom! Mom, are you there?": Kayla asked useing her DATS communacator but no one answered. "Something's wrong." said Kayla worringly as she looked at her friends. "King Beej, is there anyway get us to Kayla's home?" C.P. asked Beej worringly. "I'll try but I have never juiced this many people before." said Beej as he snapped his fingers and everyone including the Ghostbusters and their weapons disappeared leaving Janine behind.

When the group arrived at the Damon home they found Marcus unconcious with a wrounded Agumon trying to protect him while Beryl was fighting Thomas who's side was bleeding and Gaomon who's right side was bleeding as well. Beryl wasn't the only one there as the ghost of Diamond and Sapphire was fighting Kayla's brothers along with the ghosts of the Witches 5. Kayla was mad. "Beryl, leave my family alone!" yelled Kayla as her eyes turned fulled yellow including the whites and then bared her fangs while the others transformed and went after the other ghosts knowing that Beryl was Kayla's and Kath's prey. "Get ready to rejoin Hades Beryl!" yelled Kayla as she summoned a ball of water in her hands and threw it at the evil witch while Kath summoned a ball of fire and did the same but while Kayla's attack went right threw her Kath's didn't. "You brats!" yelled Beryl as she summoned a dark energy ball and tried to throw it at Kath and Kayla but was stopped by a furious Beetlejuice and Lydia who was glowing black and orange. "STAY AWAY FROM OUR GRANDDAUGHTER AND HER FRIEND!" yelled Beetlejuice and Lydia shocking everyone except Kath who had tears in her eyes happy that her grandparents were back. "Hey babes, know what time it is?" Beej asked as he bared his yellow teeth at Beryl causing Lydia to smirk. "I don't know Beej, what time is it?" Lydia asked smirking as a black gown with a purple strap around the waist appeared on her. "IT'S SHOW TIME!" yelled Beetlejuice as he and Lydia attacked Beryl with all they had and soon she was weaken enough for the ghostbusters to trap her along with the other ghosts into a trap. Then with a snap of his fingers Thomas, Marcus, Gaomon, Agumon and Kayla's siblings were healed instantly thanks to Beej who was then hugged by both Kayla who had calmed down and Kath who was happy to have her family back together again. Beej then snapped his fingers sending the trap back to the Ghostbusters HQ so that Janine could put the ghosts into the Containment Unit. "Thank you all so much for you help." Serena told the Ghostbusters and the Extreme Ghostbusters after Kath had taken Beej, Lydia and the Maitlands to Halloweentown to reunite with Jack and Sally. "Serena's right, without all of your help I would have lost my family." said Kayla with tears in her eyes. "It was no problem at all. Of course now that the originals are back and now working with Garrett, Kylie, Roland and Eduardo we are going to have to find a new town to protect." said Egon sadly as he looked at the gang and then at his team. "What do you mean? I thought you all protected New York?" Mina asked curiously. "Yeah, you originals protected it from Vigo and Gozer. Why do you all need a new place to protect if have protected New York this long." said Kayla curiously. "His royal shortness Mayor Lenny who told us to disband after he gave us the key to New York after stopping Vigo saying that he had to choose between being kicked out of office by mad parents who didn't want their kids to copy us and become Ghostbusters or us. Guess which one he chose." said Peter unhappyily. "Well since you all helped us then we are going to help you. I know the perfect place you all can stay." said Kayla smiling.

Two days later after helping the ghostbusters get settled in Amity Park where they moved into the old Fenton Home which was now called the Fentonworks Ghostbusters with a statue of Jack, Maddie and Jazz right next to the front door, the scouts, knights, winx and specialists found themselves at Alfea in Headmistress Faragonda's office about to receve some bad news concerning Aisha's family. "Girls and guys, I am afraid I have some bad news. A monster by the name of Tritannus is polluting the seas of not only Earth but Magix as well. Only the Winx can stop him." said Headmistress Faragonda causing the winx to nod as well as the specialists. Then Sky, Riven, Flora and Brandon looked sadly at Kayla, Raye, Lita, and Mina who looked worried. "Promise us that you all will return to us safe. Please?" said Raye with tears in her eyes worried for her new found brother. "Raye's right, we just found you all. We don't want to lose you again." said Lita as Mina and Kayla agreed with her with tears also in their eyes. "I can't promise we won't get hurt but I can promise that we will come home." said Sky as he hugged his sister while Riven, Brandon, and Flora did the same to Raye, Mina and Lita. "Just be safe." whispered Kayla as they broke apart and the winx and specialist got ready to head onto their newest mission but before Sky could leave the office Kayla took off one of her hairties and put it around Sky's wrist. "Just so you don't forget to come home." said Kayla as Raye gave Riven one of her of ofuda scrolls, Mina untied her ribbon and then tied it around Brandon's waist and Lita gave Flora her rose earrings after telling their respective sibling to not to forget to come home. All too soon it was time for the scouts and knights to return to Earth and after a tearful goodbye Stella used her ring to send them to the Damon home where Kayla had to tell her parents where Sky was while Lita, Mina, and Raye did the same to their respective parents. Thomas, Henry, Zhane and Ken were shocked when they were given the news but they knew that their children were strong and that Sky, Flora, Brandon and Riven would return to them in one peace.

Two weeks later however the scouts and knights found themselves back at Alfea because Sky had lost his memories after being attacked by the new more powerful Trix who now worked for Tritannus. Sky didn't even remember his fiance Bloom or his own sister which broke Kayla's and Bloom's hearts. Krystal who was the princess of Lynphea had even tried to heal Sky with her healing powers and brought Diaspro over to Alfea thinking that she and Sky were still together and had tryed to drag a protesting Sky over to her until she was stopped by a mad Kayla. "There are two things you need to know Princess Krystal, one: Sky is not engaged to Diaspro and even if he still was it would be illegal because he isn't really the son of former King Erendor and Queen Samara, he is the son of King Masaru and Queen Tohma of the fallen Sun Kingdom and my brother and number 2: he is engaged to Princess Bloom of Domino who is my cousin so please leave him alone with Bloom." said Kayla causing the princess to back off. Two days later Sky still shown no signs of regaining his memories but with the help of the returned Tecna, Timmy, Amy and Greg the gang found out that there was something blocking his memories but there was no telling what it was or how to get rid of it. Not only did that have to find Sky's lost memories but the winx had to find the lost power of Sirenix as well. But the only fairy who had ever gained Sirenix was Bloom's lost sister Daphne who now resided in Lake Roccaluce which is where the winx, specialists, scouts and knights had just arrived.

Meanwhile Tritannus swam through the seas of Earth polluting it with his toxic powers. But he wanted more so he had the Trix: Icy, Darcy and Stormy pollute the waters with as much toxic pollution they could find. They even attacked an oil rig which caused oil to seep into the water poisoning the fish and all of the animals that lived there. It got so bad that even the beach near The Fruity Juice Bar was being effected as well causing Vanessa to call Bloom and ask for her and the winx club's help along with the help of the specialists while Mike, Klaus and Morgana were gathering volunteers to help them clean up the beach and help save the animals. Bloom of course was worried when she got the call and instantly told the others what had happened causing Lita and Flora to get mad about the spill along with Darien who looked like he was about to be sick after hearing what was happening to his kingdom. Unknown to the gang three familiar men and 3 chipmunks had heard about the spill as well and were on their way to Gardenia to help clean up.


	11. Cleaning the spill and Earth Concert

**I don not own anything hin this chapter except for Kayla, Kath, and C.P. M-Preg!**

Chapter 11

Cleaning the spill and Earth Concert

Thirty minutes after Vanessa's call the Winx, Specialists, Scouts and Knights had arrived thanks to a teleportation spell to The Fruity Music Bar where no only were Mike, Rick, Vanessa ad Morgana waiting for them at the beach but so were Sherlock, John, Dave, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore shocking the winx, specialists, scouts and knights. "Mom, Dad, Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, what are you all doing here?" Darien asked smiling as he hugged his family causing Serena and the others to smile at the sight. "Eyes and Ears Darien, the spill made the news all the way in Tokyo so we packed our things and came here to help clean up after all this is our kingdom and we must take care of it." said Sherlock as John, Dave, and the chipmunks agreed with him. "Well then let's get started then." said a determained Bloom as she grabbed a trashbag and began to clean the beach with the others right behind her. It didn't take long at all for the beach to be cleaned up but there was a problem. The rig was still spilling oil so the Winx transformed and went to take care of it while the others stayed on the beach to help clean and take care of the wounded animals. Unfortunetly the Trix chose that moment to attack the Winx who were trying to save the people on the rig. The Winx faught with all they had but without the scouts and knights helping them they would have been defeated by the more powerful Trix. "I am afraid we have no choice. We have to go see Daphne." said Bloom hoping that her sister could help her. But before they could see Daphne the winx, scouts and chipmunks decided to put on a concert in honor of the Earth and to remind the people of Gardenia to protect it. The Winx were dressed in their best concert outfits designed by Stella who also did the scouts's outfits which were modern day versions of their ancestors best outfits.

Finally it was time for the concert and it looked like everyone in Gardenia had come out to see not only the Winx Club play but the Inners and Alvin and the Chipmunks as well. First Bloom and the winx walked onto the stage followed by the inners and then Alvin and the chipmunks causing the crowd to go wild! "Is everyone ready to rock!" yelled Bloom into the mike causing the crowd to yell so load that they almost hurt Kayla's and C.P.'s ears. "Alright first before we start I would like to say that the reason we are having this concert is so that everyone here can learn about out feelings for a very special place called the planet Earth which now has magic once more thanks to you all for believing in fairies but the Earth is in danger thanks to people who pollute the sea and land as well as cut down forests which are home to millions of animals so my friends and I have decided to throw this concert in honor of the Earth so that everyone will know to protect it. Now you all already know who the Winx are and also know who Alvin and the chipmunks are but let me introduce a new band called the Inners who will be singing with us tonight." said Bloom as Raye, Lita and Kayla each took a mike while Amy and Kath took a keyboard, and Mina and Serena went to the drums. "First we are going to let the Inners and Alvin and the chipmunks sing Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air!" yelled Bloom as the music began to play. (Raye: main, Lita and Kayla: (backup)

Raye: Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air.

Lita and Kayla: We may look bad but we don't care.

Raye: We ride the wind, we feel the fire,

To love the earth is our one desire (to love the earth is our one desire).

Love the earth it's only fair,

It's one big earth and we must share.

Raye, Lita and Kayla: We love the earth with all our fire.

Raye: It's in our souls our one desire.

Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air.

Raye, Lita and Kayla: We may look bad but we don't care.

We ride the wind, we feel the fire,

To love the earth is our one desire (to love the earth is our one desire).

Nature is our precious gift it will make your spirits lift.

Raye, Lita and Kayla: Love the earth with all our fire.

It's in your soul your one desire

Raye, Lita and Kayla: Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air.

We may look bad but we don't care.

We ride the wind, we feel the fire.

To love the Earth is our own desire

To love the Earth is our own DESIRE!"

Soon the concert was coming to an end but the whole crowd was cheering for an encore so they decided to sing one last song. This time all three bands were going to sing. (Serena).

Bloom: I love the clouds

And the sun and trees

Love the smell of the ocean

Bre-e-eze (Yeah Yeah)

But it's not enough to respect it,

If you love the Earth,

Then you gotta protect it (gotta protect it)

All Bands: You have the Power to change the World!

And It's right in front of us!

Every boy and girl in the world!

Everybody has the power to change,

The Power to Change the World!"

As soon as the song finished the three bands headed off stage and straight into The Fruity Juice Bar where a happy Roxy waited with her family. "I got in!" yelled Roxy happily as she handed Bloom the letter she was waving in the air. "Roxy, that's great!" said Bloom as she read Roxy's acceptence letter from Alfea. "Congrats Roxy!" said Serena smiling as did the rest of the group while Dave asked Tecna what Alfea was. "Oh Bloom thank you so much! If it wasn't for you I would have never believed in my self. You're like a big sister." said Roxy smiling as she hugged her friend and then headed off to show the other scouts, knights, specialist and winx her letter leaving Bloom to stare sadly into the clouds thinking about her sister Daphne. "Bloom, are you alright?" Kayla asked as she walked over to her cousin. "I'm fine Kayla, just thinking about Daphne." said Bloom sadly.

+Tokyo, Japan two days later+

While the Winx and Specialists stayed in Magix the scouts, knights, Sherlock, John, Dave, Lawerence, Alvin, Simon and Theodore returned home to find Jason Lee Scott and Tommy Oliver waiting for C.P. "Dr. O, Jase? What are you guys doing here?" C.P. asked as Kayla noticed Carter, Casey, and Nick were standing next to Tommy with guilty looks on their faces. "And why do my brothers have guilty looks on their faces?" Kayla asked Tommy as she crossed her arms. "I'm sure you two have by now about Mission: Forever Red?" Tommy asked Kayla and C.P. causing C.P.'s eyes to widen happily and Kayla's eyes to widen worringly. "We've heard about it from Sensei. According to him the last Mission: Forever Red was against the remains of the Machine Empire who had unearthed Serpentera and tried to use it for revenge. But they were stopped by the red rangers of the time: Jase, Dr. O., Aurico from Aquitar, T.J., Andros, Leo, Carter, Uncle Wes, Uncle Eric, and Uncle Leo. There's another Mission: Forever Red isn't there?" Kayla asked Casey worringly. "There is. Kayla, somehow Thrax has returned along with his parents and their armies. There is no other choice." said Tommy as Casey, Nick and Carter walked over to Kayla and hugged her. "Just becarefull all of you." said Kayla as she broke away from her brothers and then hugged her boyfriend. An hour later the red rangers left for their mission leaving their worried family members behind.

Two weeks later the scouts and knights minus C.P. were back in New York after getting a message from Lao Shi asking for help in gaurding Jake from a group of wizards who wanted his unborn child after Jake's ex-boyfriend Nigel Thrall left him. By the time they arrived at the Long Home Jake had refused to leave his room and not even his friends Trixie and Spud could get him out. "Jake? It's me Kayla, listen I know you don't want to talk to anyone but could you atleast listen to me. Lao Shi told me what happened and I am not happy about what that jerk did to you but it isn't the end of the world. So he wasn't your prince charming, I'm sure he's still out there looking for you and maybe he's closer then you think." said Kayla as she thought of the genius worried about Jake in the living room along with Jake's parents, Trixie and Hayley as well as the scouts, knights minus C.P., Lao Shi and Foo. "Really?" a voice from behind the door asked. "Positive!" said Kayla smiling as the door began to creak open revealing Jake with red rimmed eyes.


	12. Protecting Jake and saving cousins

**Disney owns Jake Long, Marvel owns Avengers, Butch Hartman owns Timmy and Jimmy while I own baby Shane and Disney/Saban, Levy owns Power Rangers**

Chapter 12

Protecting Jake and saving cousins

While Kayla was talking to Jake the others were down in the living room worried about the young dragon and Hailey was plotting a wizard roast with Nigel Thrall as the guest star. "Oh what I would give to roast that jerk of a wizard." growled Hailey as she sat on the couch next to Spud and Trixie. "I know you are mad Hailey and so are the rest of us but you can not roast Thrall." said Susan as she looked at her daughter and then up the stairs where Jake and Kayla were talking. "Mom's right Hailey. No matter what Thrall has done to me we can't do anything to him." said Jake as he walked down stairs with Kayla right behind him. "Jakie!" yelled Trixie as she, Spud, Hailey and Susan ran toward the young dragon to hug him and make sure he was alright with Johnathan, Lao Shi, Foo was right behind them while the scouts and knights watched happily. "Are you alright Jake?" Lao Shi asked as Jake broke away from the group hug he was in. "Yeah, he really broke my heart gramps but after talking with Kayla I think the little one and I will be okay." said Jake smiling as he put his hand on his large tummy. "Jake, I thought Thrall just broke up with you?" Kayla asked curiously wondering how her friend was so big when he couldn't have been more then 3 weeks. "For a pregnet dragon three weeks are like 9 months meaning Jake could give birth anytime now which brings me to why I contacted you and your friends Kayla. Nigel Thrall's wizard master is Eli Pandarus and once Jake had told Thrall the news he ran straight to Pandarus who now wants Jake's unborn child and will do anything to get it." said Lao Shi causing Jake, Susan, Hailey and Kayla to growl. "Eli Pandarus is a wizard? He's been trying to get my uncle Tony's company for years and had even threatened my family for it. Pandarus is going down." growling Kayla just as Jake gasped in pain and went into his dragon form. "Uh guys I think Pandarus is going to have to wait." hissed Jake in pain and then tryed to head to the front door. "What do you mean Jake?" Spud asked worringly. "Let's just say that the little one wants to join us now!" hissed Jake shocking the others. "Well the baby is not the only one who's coming." said Kayla as she heard what sounded like an army marching towards the house causing Foo to look out the window.

"It's Pandarus and a large army of magical creatures heading this way." said Foo worringly. "We can't let them get Jakie but the only way out is the roof and it looks like Jake is in too much pain to fly on his own." said Trixie worringly. "The scouts will have to take Jake to safety while the rest of us destract Pandarus." said Lao Shi as the scouts nodded and Jake looked scared for his family and friends. "We'll be fine Jakie." said Trixie as Jake nodded and Serena and the girls minus Kayla took out their transformation items and transformed while Kayla used her vampire strength to pick up Jake and carry him to the roof with the scouts right behind her while the others went outside to fight. "They'll alright, won't they?" Jake asked as he winced in pain. "They will fine. I know the best place we can go and they're close to." said Kayla as she flew straight to Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted and landed on the roof followed by the scouts. ~Professor, I need your help. My friend Jake is having a baby and there was no place else my friends and I could take him. We're on the roof of the school.~ thought Kayla hopeing that she would hear back from one of her old teachers. ~Kayla, Hank is ready for Jake in the lab and Logan and Kurt are on their way to the roof now.~ thought the Professor as two men appeared on the roof right in front of the girls and Jake shocking them except for Kayla who gently handed Jake to Logan and then he, Jake and Kurt bamfed to the lab while the girls returned to the ground and was about to power down when one by one wizards began to show up around the mansion led by non other then Nigel Thrall. "Leave now Thrall you're not wanted here." growled Eternal Sailor Moon as she glared at the wizard. "Not until I get what I came here for. The child that Jake carries is going be powerful and he will help us wizards claim the Magical World of New York just as we had claimed the British Magical World until you messed it up!" growled Thrall as he tried to attack Eternal Sailor Moon with a green spell but was stopped by a familiar attack from behind him causing Kayla to smirk. "What are you smirking about." Thrall growled at Kayla as he tried again but another attack stopped him. "Well Thrall, there's an old saying Once a ranger, always a ranger. Ninja Storm, Ranger Form HA!" yelled Kayla as she morphed and then backflipped over Thrall straight to a group of red rangers. The scouts couldn't believe it. It was a whole army of red rangers. There was Jason, Rocky, Tommy, a strange red ranger, T.J., Andros, Leo, Carter, Wes, Eric, Cole, C.P., Conner, Nick, Mack, Casey, and Jayden who began to fight Thrall's army. "Surrender now Thrall, you're out numbered!" said Jason as he pointed his power sword at Thrall who laughed.

"You all really think you can defeat me and my army? Pathetic." laughed Thrall as a green curse appeared in his hands and he threw it at Jason who didn't have time to dodge. Closing his eyes Jason thought he was done for but when he opened them he saw a green sheild protecting him and a mad Triceratops ranger. "Leave my husband alone." growled the ranger as another group of rangers walked over to the battle. First was Adam, then Kimberly, a strange white ranger, Carlos, Zhane, Kai, Ryan, Merrick, Trent, Xander, Dax, R.J., and Antonio who had then began to help their true loves defeat Thrall's army leaving only him to be defeated. "You have not heard the last of me." growled Thrall as he dissappeared in a puff of black smoke. "That was fun. Power Down!" said Kayla as she and the other rangers powered down. "Thank you all for your help and I just got a message from the professor that Jake would like to thank you all as well." said Kayla smiling as she led the rangers into the school followed by the scouts and knights who had also powered down. Soon the rangers, scouts, and knights found themselves in the lab where a now human Jake was holding a small blue bundle. "You must be the power rangers. I've heard all about you all. Thank you for helping Kayla and her friends save my son and myself." said Jake smiling. "So Jakie, what's the cutie's name?" Trixie asked as she, Spud, Jake's parents, Hailey, Lao-Shi and Foo walked into the lab. "I was thinking Shane Long." said Jake as the baby looked at him curiously and then yawn causing the girls, Billy, Adam, Carlos, Zhane, Kai, Carter, Cole, Trent, Nick, Mack, Casey, and even thought he would deny it Jayden to awe at the scene. Soon the group was kicked out of the lab by Hank who knew that Jake needed to rest so the reds and their love ones decided to tour the school along with Spud and Trixie while Hailey, Susan, Johnathan, Lao-Shi and Foo returned to the Long Household to grab some things for Jake and little Shane. As they were about to leave the lab Zhane noticed a red line connect Spud to Jake. ~Hum, looks like Jake's true love is Spud. I may need some help in this.~ thought Zhane as he noticed that Mina was looking between Jake and Spud as well. "Let them get together on their own Mina." Zhane whispered in his daughter's ear as he walked over to her as the group headed to the Danger Room where Logan who was their tour guide had decided to see if Kayla had kept up with her trainning earning a moan from the vampire and a chuckle from the others.

A week later the power rangers, Jake and his family returned to their homes while Kayla and the scouts were on their way to see Kayla's cousin who had sent her a terrifying e-mail while C.P. and the knights were on their way to see his cousin who had gotten badly hurt trying to protect his parents. When Kayla and the scouts finally arrived in Dimmsdale where Kayla's cousin lived they ran as fast as they could from the airport to a small two story house that looked normal on the outside but the inside was a whole nother story. Once the other scouts finally caught their breath Kayla opened the front door of the house to find blood all over the carpet coming from the couch where Kayla's Aunt Tella lied dead. Another puddle of blood was coming from her Uncle Terence who's body was sitting next to his wife on the same couch and had a knife in his back just as his wife did. "Oh gods and goddesses." was all Serena could say as Kayla looked sadly at her aunt and uncle and then headed up the stairs praying to her grandfather that she wasn't too late while Raye called the cops. As Kayla reached the landing of the second floor she instantly heard screaming and bared her fangs as she ran to he cousin's room and ripped the door of it's hinges. "Let my cousin go and i'll let you live to see a prison cell." growled Kayla as she marched over to the person who was choking Timmy, grabbed her by the neck and ripped her off of the poor boy. "Timmy, it's me Kay, head downstairs where my friends are waiting while I take care of this trash." said Kayla softly as she glared at the girl who dared to hurt her family. Timmy gasped from breath as he looked at his cousin. "Kayla, you can't kill her. It would make you just like her." gasped Timmy as he weakly walked over to a fishbowl that held three worried fish on his bedside table and then picked up the bowl.

+Retroville+

As soon as the knights arrived in Retroville C.P. ran as fast as he could straight to his cousin's house followed by the knights who had to stop and catch their breath when they arrived at the Neutron backyard. But C.P. didn't have time as he ran to a small wooden clubhouse and knocked on the door knowing he couldn't get in without his cousin letting him in. "Jimmy, it's me C.P. and my friends Darien, Greg, Chad, Ken, Andrew and Fiore." said C.P. as the door began to open revealing Jimmy's friend Carl. "Hello C.P. and C.P.'s friends maybe you can talk to Jimmy. He refuses to see a doctor after the explosion and he could die if he doesn't." said Carl as he led the now worried group into the lab causing Darien's, Greg's, Chad's, Ken's, Andrew's, and Fiore's eyes to widen in shock as they looked around while C.P. walked over to a lab table where his cousin lay connected to his robot dog Goddard who was looking at his creator worringly. "JAMES ISAAC NEUTRON! What in the world are you thinking not going to the doctor when the only thing keeping you alive right now is Goddard." growled C.P. as he tried to keep his temper in check. "C.P., there is nothing the doctors here can do. According to the scans I did there are pieces of Strych's robot inches from my heart. If they move even a fraction then I will die. Goddard is my only chance of survival until I can figure out what to do." said Jimmy weakly as C.P. just chuckled. "Sounds like the same thing that happened to Kayla's uncle and he was able to build something to help him. I think he might be able to help you as well Jimmy." said C.P. as he opened his watch and pressed Avengers's symbol causing Tony 'Iron Man' Stark-Rogers to appear on the screen shocking Jimmy and Carl. "That's Tony Rogers-Stark the owner of Stark Interprises and one of the Avengers as well as the man who created Iron Man." said Jimmy in shock as he tried to sit up but Greg pushed him right back down. "You should be resting and not trying to get back up. Let C.P. talk to Tony while you rest because if you don't calm down now things will go from bad to worst with the shards near your heart." said Greg causing Jimmy to pale.


	13. Saving Jimmy with some Fairy Help

**I only own Kayla, Alex, Peter, C.P., Kath, and the triplets. Butch Hartman owns The Fairly Odd Parents and Jimmy Neutron, Marvel owns The Avengers, Naoko Takeuchi own Sailor Moon, **

Chapter 13

Saving Jimmy with some Fairy help

Kayla knew Timmy was right that if she did kill Vicky she would be just like her. "Your right Timmy. I won't kill her. She doesn't deserved a quick death." growled Kayla as she dragged Vicky down the stairs where the cops were waiting. "Vicky Grey you are under arrest for the murder of Tella and Terence Turner and for the attempted murder of Timothy Turner." said one of the cop as he put a pair of handcuffs on Vicky who was protesting the whole time as well as threatening Timmy who was shaking like a leaf causing Kayla to hug him while Raye and Lita stood in front of them. Once Vicky was finally taken out of the house along with dead bodies Kayla decided that Timmy needed some fresh air and asked him if he would like to see any of his friends. "It would be nice to see Chester, A.J. and Mark but I want to see my friend Jimmy first but he lives all the way in Retroville. He's the only one who I kinda, sort of like-like." said Timmy blushing causing Kayla and Mina to smile. "Aww, little Timmy has his first crush on someone who isn't shallow." cooed Kayla causing Timmy to blush even more as he tried to deny that Trixie Tang who he preciously had a crush on was shallow but couldn't do much without revealing a secret he had since he was ten. Just as Kayla was about to ask who Jimmy was Serena's communcator rang causing her to answer it along with the scouts leaving a confused Timmy with Sunny and Luna. "Darien, what's wrong?" Serena asked her husband who looked worried. "Something's happened to C.P.'s cousin. One of his enemies attacked his house with a giant robot killing his parents and fataling injurying him. At the moment the only thing keeping him alive is his robot gaurd dog Goddard." said Darien causing Timmy who had walked over to the girls to see what was going on to gasp. "Kayla, you've got to take me to see Jimmy. Please I can't lose him like I lost my parents." said Timmy as he began to cry again. "Darien, how exactly is he hurt?" Kayla asked as she hugged Timmy again. "According to his self scans he has shards of the robot closing in on his heart. The only thing stopping them right now is Goddard." said Darien as Kayla's eyes widen.

Timmy couldn't believe it. The boy he liked was dying and he would never be able to tell him how he feels. Timmy's eyes then widen as he ran up the stairs back to his room with a worried Sunny right behind him while Kayla was making plans with the girls to get Timmy to Retroville where Tony who was on his way there right now was going to make a smaller version of his Arch Reactor for Jimmy in order to save his life.

+upstairs+

As soon as Timmy made it to his bedroom he quickly shut his door not knowing that Sunny had snuck in and looked at his fishbowl. "Can't you guys do something to save him?" Timmy asked the fishbowl as the fish turned into two adult fairies and a 5 year old fairy causing Sunny's eyes to widen as he shifted into his human form causing the two older fairie's eyes to widen and Timmy and the 5 year old to look scared. "Cosmo and Wanda, you two haven't changed abit." chuckled Sunny as he walked over to the fairies who happily hugged him. "Cosmo, Wanda, what's going on?" Timmy asked as Sunny chuckled as did Cosmo and Wanda. "Well sport, remember the stories that we told u and Poof before bed about the brave girls who could control the elements who were killed in their final battle and reborn on Earth?" Wanda asked Timmy and Poof who nodded. "The stories were real. This is Sunny the adviser of Princess Kalenity or Kayla Sarah Damon." said Wanda causing a gasp to come the from the doorway causing the group to turn around to face a shocked Kayla. But before they could try to explain a tall man with a very large wand appeared in the room and did not look happy. As he began to yell at Timmy who began to cry along with Poof who was being consoled by Wanda and Cosmo, Kayla's eyes began to glow as she remembered more about her past including her mother's side of the family and who Tony and Steve were in the past. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" growled Kayla as the Sun Symbol began to glow on her forehead as she marched over to the giant. "Short puny human, Turner has lost his godparents by revealing them to you and soon you both won't remember them." said the tall fairy as he took out a pen that reminded her of one of her favorite sci-fy movies. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? I MAY BE SHORT BUT I AM NOT PUNY BUSTER. NOW YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE TIMMY AND HIS GODFAMILY ALONE ON ORDERS OF PRINCESS KALENITY OF THE FALLEN SUN KINGDOM, DAUGHTER OF QUEEN TOHMA AND KING MASARU AND GRANDDAUGHTER OF APOLLO GOD OF THE SUN AS WELL AS THE GRANDDAUGHTER OF KING STEVEN AND QUEEN ANTHONY OF THE FAIRIES!" growled Kayla as she looked up and glared at the man who dared threaten her cousin.

Meanwhile Tony Rogers-Stark and Bruce Banner were in Jimmy's lab trying to save his life while the others were in the Neutron home hopeing that Jimmy wouldn't die like his parents. "I wish there was something I could do." said C.P. sadly as he sat on the couch with his head in his hands. "You shouldn't say that out loud C.P. who knows who might here." said a voice from the front door shocking the knights as Darien headed to the front door to lead the girls and their guests to the living room. "Kayla." said C.P. as he got off the couch and hugged his girlfriend while the other knights did the same with their respective loves. "C.P., this is my cousin Timmy. I believe he may know your cousin." said Kayla as a worried looking Timmy walked over to C.P. with a fishbowl in his hands. "Will Jimmy be alright?" Timmy asked as he looked at C.P. with fear in his eyes. "Jimmy will be fine." said Bruce Banner as he walked into the house causing Kayla to smile as she hugged her adopted uncle. "Tony is making sure the arch reactor is working and making sure Jimmy knows how to use it and what would happen if it ever goes off." said Bruce causing Kayla and the others to smile. "Can we go see him?" Timmy asked with wide eyes causing Bruce to laugh. "Of course." said Bruce smiling as Timmy ran straight to the backyard where his true love was being taught how to clean his new arch reactor. "And that's it. Just make sure it never goes off and you'll be fine." said Tony as a blur of pink ran into the lab, dropped a fishbowl into Tony's hands and then hugged a shirtless Jimmy. "Timmy, how did you get here?" Jimmy asked as Timmy let go of him so he could put back on his shirt. "Your cousin called my cousin who was helping me." said Timmy as he rubbed his neck revealing bruises from Vicky's attack. "Geez kid what happened to you?" Tony asked while Jimmy was already trying to take Timmy's shirt off to see where else he was hurt. "My ex-babysitter. I don't want to talk about the rest." said Timmy as Jimmy and Tony blanched at the scars on Timmy's back and the back of his arms. "Timmy?" Kayla asked with tears in her eyes as she walked into the lab with her friends while Bruce who had led them in had to walk right back out or risk turning into the Hulk while Wanda, Cosmo and Poof appeared into the room worried about Timmy causing a long forgotten memory to return to Tony.

Now that Jimmy was healing the gang had to figure out where Timmy would stay while Wanda was catching Tony up on all of the years of his kingdom that he and Steve had missed after they were killed during the Silver Mil. "Why doesn't Timmy just stay with his godparents. You know live with them permently?" Serena asked causing everyone's eyes to look at her. "Serena, that's a great idea and no one can say anything about it because they would be going against the queen of the fairies." said Tony smiling at the happy look in Timmy's, Wanda's, Cosmo's and Poof's eyes. "Now you'll finally have the parents you've always wanted Timmy." said Jimmy happily hugged the boy he secretly liked causing Timmy to hug him back earning an aww from the girls and a chuckle from the boys. "There is one thing we need to do. We need to reunited the fairies with the anti-fairies." said Tony causing Timmy's eyes to widen along with Poof's while Jimmy looked at Tony curiously as did the others. "Tony, what do you mean reunited the fairies with the anti-fairies?" Bruce asked as he too remembered his life from back then as Tony's adviser and weapons builder. "Simple, from what I remember the antis and the regular fairies were good pals back then and worked with us to keep peace in our world until the fall where according to Wanda they began to blame each other for what happened to us which began their feud." said Tony as he tapped his finger against his chin. "So what your saying is it's because of Beryl that the anti-fairies and the fairies are fighting and we have to stop it." said Kayla as she remembered the good times she had with teenage versions of Cosmo, Wanda, A.C. and A.W. and then starting laughing. "I remember now. Before I met the other princesses I would always play with Wanda, Cosmo, A.C. and A.W. infact I was the one who gave them those nicknames. Don't you remember Serena, A.C. and Wanda was with me the day I first met you and the others." said Kayla causing the scouts and knights's eyes to widen as they remembered more of their past.

Unlike Fairy World which was a happy place that seemed to cause even the unhappiest person to be cheerful Anti-Fairy World was a cold dark place with broken streets and gloomy skys. Kayla shuddered as she, her friends and her family walked over to Anti-Cosmo's castle in their Silver Mil. forms except for Timmy, and Jimmy while the fairies flew ahead of them. "It's so dark and cold here." said Kayla as she rubbed her arms to try to warm her self up but was stopped by C.P. who wrapped his arms around her while the knights did the same with the scouts and Steve who had joined them for the trip did the same to Tony who began to blush. Soon they arrived at the castle and found themselves in front of it's master and the anti-fairies. "A.C., do you remember me?" Kayla asked as she walked over to the evil fairy after taking C.P.'s arms off of her. "This is a trick! I saw Kalenity's death with my own eyes." hissed Anti-Cosmo as he tried to blast the group causing the other anti-fairies to attack. "Listen to me A.C., this is not a trick. Queen Serenity had us be re-born. We're still getting our memories back but I do remember you, A.W., Cosmo, and Wanda were my and my brothers' friends and you all also helped the fairies protect us." said Kayla as she looked at Anti-Cosmo with tears in her eyes not wanting to fight her old friends. "If you are really Princess Kalenity then you would remember the promise we made with Cosmo, Wanda and Anti-Wanda." said Anti-Cosmo as he pointed his wand at Kayla who looked at him determainly. "I do. We promised that even though I was trainning to be a scout and you four were trainning to be godparents that we would always be friends and always treat any new friends with respect and kindness." said Kayla causing Anti-Cosmo's and Anti-Wanda's eyes to widen.


	14. Reuniting worlds and an old enemy

**I own Kayla, Kath, C.P., Alex, Alan, Mike, I do not own Sailor Moon, Forever Knight, or Digimon**

Chapter 14

Reuniting worlds and a blast from the past

"Cozzie, it really is her!" squealed Anti-Wanda as she flew from her battle with Wanda and hugged Kayla happily. "Mother, Father, what is going on?" Foop asked as he stopped battling Poof who was winning. "Foop, the stories that your mother and I have told you about the Silver Millennium were real. The teen that your mother just hugged is Princess Kalenity of the Sun Kingdom as well as our princess since her grandparents King Steven and Queen Anthony are our king and queen." said Anti-Cosmo causing Foop to look at him in shock. "But they are suppose to be dead according to your stories which is why we fight the fairies." said Foop as he glared at Poof. "We were dead and would have stayed that way if it wasn't for Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom who used the Silver Imperium Crystal which a very powerful and dangerous crystal to send our spirits to the Earth of the future for us to be reborn sacrificing her life so that we could live and was reborn on Earth as well." said Tony as he walked over to Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Kayla and Foop. "So that means that all of this fighting is pointless." said Poof as he looked at his parents who nodded. "We blamed each other for what happened when we should have blamed Beryl. Now that she is gone hopeful we'll be able to get along like we used to." said Wanda as she looked at Anti-Cosmo who nodded. "Of course for the sake of Timothy, James, Poof, Foop, Serenity, Amia, Ravan, Makoto, Minako, Kathlean, Setsuna, Micharu, Haruka, and Hotaru as well as our king, queen, princes and princesses." said Anti-Cosmo as he held out his hand for Wanda to shake which she did causing Tony, Steve and Kayla to smile. "Now that that is settled we still need to make Cosmo and Wanda Timmy's adoptive parents." said Tony causing A.C.'s eyes to widen along with A.W.'s and Foop's. "What do you mean Queen Anthony?" Anti-Cosmo asked causing Timmy to sigh sadly and hug Jimmy. "Timmy's parents were killed by Vicky and he has no where else to go so Serena had the idea that Cosmo and Wanda could adopt him but Jimmy's parents were also killed and since Timmy would be living in Fairy World away from his boyfriend I was thinking that you and A.W. could adopt Jimmy. If it was alright with the four of you." said Kayla as she looked at A.C. who's eyes widen at what he was told.

A few days later the fairies and the anti-fairies were once again working in harmony with Timmy living with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof while Jimmy lived with A.C., A.W. and Foop. After Vicky's trial on Earth which she was found guity and sentenced to life in prison the scouts and knights returned to Tokyo while Timmy and Jimmy stayed in Fairy World. The day after they had returned to Tokyo the scouts and knights had been called to the Ishida household to find a worried Matt reading a note while Agumon* and Gabumon looked at him worringly. "Matt? Where's C.P. and Tai?" Serena asked as she noticed that Tai and C.P. weren't there. "They have been kidnapped and I think you should read this Kayla." said Matt as he handed Kayla the note which was writen in french causing her to look at Matt confusingly. "Have you read this?" Kayla asked him causing him to shake his head. "I never studied French in school. I found it on C.P.'s pillow this morning addressed to you." said Matt as Kayla looked at the letter and began to read it aloud in English.

_Chers petite fleur,_

_Il dispose de 2 ans que je vous ai vu et tu es plus belle en tant que vampire, puis un humain. Dommage que je n'ai jamais réussi à finir le travail de vous tourner, mais maintenant je suis de retour et je te veux. Je avoir votre petit copain et sa mère, et si jamais vous voulez les voir en vie me rencontrer là où nous nous sommes rencontrés et viennent seuls ou autre._

_signé_  
_Alan_

When Kayla finished the letter she was shaking as blood red tears went down her cheeks. "Kayla, are you okay?" Serena asked as Kayla dropped the letter on the ground and began to cry.

The group didn't know how to calm the young vampire down so Gabumon ran to the Damon Home and quickly returned with Gaomon and Thomas who instantly helded his weaping daughter in his arms. "Kayla, please calm down and tell me what has gotten you so upset." said Thomas as he rubbed his daughter's back calming her down. "It's Mike's brother Alan. He's back and has C.P. and Tai. I have no choice but to go to Toronto alone and fight him." said Kayla as she calmed down and looked at her friends, mom and the digimon who had start protesting. "Guys, if I don't go alone then C.P. and Tai are doomed. I have no choice." said Kayla as she stood up and headed to her home to get ready for her trip with the others right behind her trying to talk her into letting them go with her. Finally getting fed up Kayla told them that she wouldn't leave till tomorrow giving the girls and guys enough time to pack their things. But that night as everyone slept Kayla woke up at midnight and changed into a black long sleaved shirt, black pants and black flats. She then took down her hair and put it in a half braided ponytail. After packing her things Kayla then opened her window and snuck out into the night only leaving a note on her pillow for her parents to read. The next morning Sunny woke up to find a note next to him in Kayla's hand writing.

Dear guys,

I know I said I would leave in the morning but I couldn't risk C.P. and Tai getting hurt so by the time you all have found this I will be in Toronto where Alex and I first met Mike and Alan. As you all know the summer before my family and I moved to Tokyo we lived in Totonto where Alex was turned into a werewolf by Mike and I was almost turned by Alan. You see Alan was to be my sire but he got scared off before he could finish the job so I was dying by the time Nick, Schanke and Alex found me. The rest you all already now. Nick turned me and became my sire. He and LaCroix never did find Alan after that but I knew he would be back like his brother Mike. I promise I will return with C.P. and Tai.

Your hopefully still friend

Kayla/Kalenity.

"Well if Kayla, C.P. and Tai are in Totonto then we are going there too!" said a determained Serena as the scouts and knights minus Darien agreed with her. "Serena, Kayla might have had a good reason to leave us behind. Only she and Alex know how dangerous this guy really is. I say we wait until sunset and if she, C.P. and Tai arn't back then we will go to Totonto, find Nick, Schanke, and LaCroix then go after her." said Darien as Serena reluctently agreed with him. Time pasted slowly after that for both the scouts, knights, Kayla's family, C.P.'s family and the digimon until finally the sun began to set causing the group to run outside of their respective houses for any sign of Kayla, C.P. or Tai. They waiting until the sun rose the next day with each of them taking shifts so that the others could sleep but still no sign of Kayla, C.P. or Tai. So the scouts and knights transformed and teleported right into Nick's home shocking him, Nat and their one year old daughter Fleur. To say that Nick was mad would be an understatement. Nick then took the scouts and knights to the local vampire hotspot The Raven after telling them to stay close to him as they went to the main office of the club to find LaCroix to get his help since he was the master vampire of Totonto. "So little Kayla has gone off to face Alan on her own and you want my help to find her, is that right Nicolas? Well I will not help you nor will I help in fighting Kayla's battles." said LaCroix causing the others to shout at him with Nick being the loudest. "ENOUGH!" growled LaCroix causing the group to quiet down. "Now the reason I am not going to help you and the reason all of you should not help Kayla is because she must prove to her self that she can defeat Alan on her own and only then will she be able to let go of what Alan had done to her and be able to defeat her demons." said LaCroix shocking the gang.

Meanwhile Kayla walked through an old park thinking about what she was like before she was turned. "It was never normal that's for sure." said Kayla as she headed to an old swing where a dark figure was waiting. "Well hello _petite fleur._" said the man as he got off the swing and walked over to Kayla causing her to growl. _"Où sont-ils?" _growled Kayla as she glared at Alan who sighed as he pointed to a nearby tree where C.P. and Tai were tied up in black ropes trying to break free. "_Petite fleur, pourquoi avez-vous perdre du temps avec les mortels et les plus faibles alors que vous pourriez me rejoindre et devenir fort comme un maître?_" said Alan causing Kayla to growl. _"Premièrement, je ne suis pas ton petit quelque chose et deux: les mortels et les faibles, comme vous appelez entre eux sont mes amis et ma famille. Je ne pourrai jamais les abandonner. Vous avez attaqué mon copain et sa mère, tout comme votre frère disparu après avoir attaqué ma famille vous aussi." _growled Kayla as she shifted into her game face just as Alan did the same. Alan then ran toward her and began to punch her but he couldn't land a hit as she dodged each and everyone. After landing no hits Alan grabbed Kayla by her hair and threw her onto the ground but Kayla wasn't going to give up as she pulled her legs back and kicked Alan away from her making him let go of her hair taking a few of it's strands with him. But Alan wasn't going to give up that easily as he got up and ran towards her intending to punch her but Kayla dodged again and this time grabbed him by the arm, spun him around and then threw him into a near by tree. Alan growled as he tried to get up but Kayla was faster as she grabbed his shirt colar and began to punch him in the face but Alan turned his head at each attempt. Kayla just growled as she then let go of his shirt and kicked him away from the tree but Alan still wasn't going to give up as he stood back up and charged at Kayla again but she just sighed as she dodged each and every attempt. "_Je vois que vous avez obtenu plus forte depuis la dernière fois que nous avons rencontré petite fleur. _" said Alan causing Kayla to growl and run over to the tree where Tai and C.P. were. "_Ceci termine maintenant! _" growled Kayla as she broke one of the branches off and ran at Alan staking him before he could do anything.


	15. An almost wedding and a trip to the past

Chapter 15

An almost wedding and a trip to the past

Two weeks after the fateful fight between Kayla and Alan, the scouts and knights along with Kayla's whole family were in Bellwood getting ready for the biggest wedding the town had ever seen for it's hero Ben 10 was finally marrying his boyfriend Kevin Levin but at the moment instead of helping get things ready for the wedding at the spot where Ben found first found the omnitrix Kevin was at a graveyard looking at a tombstone which read.

**Devin Levin**

**Savor of the Sun**

**Plumber to the very end**

**Loving Father and husband**

"Kevin, are you okay?" a voice asked causing Kevin to turn around to see Kayla looking at him worringly. "I'm fine just visiting my dad." said Kevin sadly as he turned to look at the stone once more followed by Kayla who was abit confused at the words inscribed on it. "Kevin, what does 'Savor of the Sun' mean?" Kayla asked curiously. "My father lost his life protecting the Sun from a villian named Ragnarok who wanted to absorb the engery from the Sun destorying it." said Kevin sadly causing Kayla to hug him. "Kevin, I promise that as soon as I take my place as queen of the Sun Kingdom I will build a statue in honor of your father for giving his life to save my kingdom." said Kayla solemnly as Kevin nodded and began to leave. "Mr. Levin, on behalf of The Sun Kingdom I thank you for saving the Sun and hope to one day thank you in person." said Kayla as she curtsyed in front of the stone and went to catch up to Kevin who was her ride back to the forest.

Soon it was finally time for Ben and Kevin to wed as each of the guests took their seats as Max took his spot at the front to wed Ben and Kevin dressed in his Plumber suit. Then Kevin nervously walked down the aisle in a black tux with a green tie followed by Cooper in a black tux and green undershirt, Manny in a black tux with green undershirt and Ken in a black tux and green undershirt who was escorting Gwen in a green dress with no sleaves and black ribbon around the waist, Helen in a green dress with no sleaves and black ribbon around the waist and Kayla in a green dress with no sleaves and a black ribbon around the waist and her hair out of it's pigtails down the aisle. When the boys stood behind Kevin and the girls stood on the other side the wedding march began to play as Angel flew through the aisle throwing flower petals as Carl in a black and green tux walked Ben dressed in a black and white dress down the aisle making Kevin smile as they finally reached him. "Ah just in time." said a familiar voice causing everyone to turn around to see Professor Paradox closing his pocket watch. "Professor Paradox, what's wrong?" Ben asked curiously as he knew that Professor Paradox wouldn't have just appeared just to see him get married to Kevin. "Well Ben, I am here to send you, Kevin, Gwen and Kayla to the past to fix a mistake and stop Darkstar who has traveled to the past to defeat your younger selves." said Professor Paradox causing Gwen's, Kevin's and Ben's eyes to widen in shock while Kayla was confused. "Ben, who's Darkstar?" Kayla asked causing Ben to sigh and tell her all about Mike Morningstar or Darkstar a man who can absorb energy and use it to become powerful. He tried to absorb Gwen and it ended up backfiring making him disfigured. Kayla sighed as she looked at Ben, Gwen and Kevin and then nodded. So after Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Kayla changed into their regular clothes Professor Paradox sent them back in time straight to the fateful summer trip where Ben, Gwen and Kayla were 10 and Kevin was 11.

+The road between Sparksville and New York+

Ten year old Kayla Damon rolled her eyes as she read her mystery book while Gwen was surfing on the web and Ben was making faces at her while Grandpa Max drove them to their next stop. "Stop it doofus." said Gwen for what felt like the 100th time that morning. "But Gwen i'm bored!" whined Ben from his spot next to Kayla. "You could always borrow one of my books." suggested Kayla causing Ben to groan. "Reading for fun? No thanks bookworm." said Ben making a face. "Suit yourself. You said you were bored." said Kayla as she turned a page in her book just as the Rustbucket pulled to a quick stop. "Grandpa Max, what's going on?" Gwen asked as she closed her laptop while Kayla bookmarked her page. "There's something in the middle of the road. You three stay here while I find out what it is." said Max as he got out of the RV and walked over to the middle of the road where he found four teenagers looking around. "Can I help you four?" Max asked causing the brunette male to smile. "Yep, but I think we better tell you and Ben, Gwen and Kayla at the same time." said the brunette causing Max's eyes to widen. "Who are you and how do you know my grandkids?" Max asked causing the red head to roll her eyes. "Simple, we are them only from the future." said the red head confusing Max and causing three 10 year olds who had snuck out of the RV to gasp in shock. "Looks like we got some snoops." said the raven causing the brunette to lightly smack him on the arm. "It's alright you three, come on out." said the brunette girl as Ben, Gwen and Kayla walked over to them from their hiding spot. "Are you four really from the future?" Ben asked causing the four to nod. "Yep, i'm you and until I am able to head back to my time just call me Benjamin." said Benjamin as he looked at Ben who's eyes had widen in shock. "And i'm Gwen or as you can call me Gwendolyn." said Gwendolyn smiling shocking Gwen. "I'm Kayla or just call me Kay." said Kay smiling shocking Kayla. "Then that just leaves me. At the moment you can call me Ethan." said Ethan as the kids and Max nodded. "Now the reason we are here in this time is because a villian from our time has come here for revenge against me so he is now going after our younger selves." said Benjamin as he looked at Max, Ben, Gwen and Kayla. "So our friend a time traveler sent us here to help protect our younger selves and look for a new ally for Ben, Gwen and Kayla to fight with." said Gwendolyn.

An hour later Max was back on the road with Kayla and Kay sleeping in the back of the RV while Ben and Gwen were sitting at the table questioning their future selves and Ethan about their future but the future teens knew they couldn't say too much but did warn them about a few things. "So this kid we have to find can't touch the Omnitrix, right?" Ben asked just to be sure he heard them right. "Right or bad things will happen but he has to touch it in order for the past not to change. After that he will be alittle out of sorts and it will up to you and Grandpa Max to help him keep his sanity." said Gwendolyn as Benjamin held Ethan's hand causing Gwen's eyes to widen as she figured out who Ethan really was. "It's your younger self we have to find isn't it?" Gwen asked causing Benjamin to laugh while Ethan smirked. "You're right. It is my past self we have to find in New York." said Ethan as he remembered how he and Ben first met. Soon they arrived in New York and Ben, Gwen, Kayla and Grandpa Max were kicked out of a hotel thanks to Ben causing Gwen to get mad at him, Kayla to shake her head and Max to ague with him banning him from any of his favorite games so Ben took off after Max went to get his money back. Gwen and Kayla instantly took off after Ben leaving their older selfs to stay with Max. Soon Ben, Gwen and Kayla met Kevin who soon caused him and Ben to run from a SWAT team for breaking and entering a warehouse while Kayla and Gwen tried to find them after losing them during a highspeed chase from some bullies. They finally found them in an old werehouse where Kevin had mutanted into a mutant that seemed to be made of Ben's first 10 aliens and was about to attack Ben who was trying to get his watch to work. "You know you should really work on your anger issues." said Benjamin as he, Ethan, Gwendolyn and Kay walked out from the shadows and over to them. "Who are you four?" growled Kevin as he summoned a fireball and threw it at the group but instead of burning then the fireball was blocked by a pink sheild thanks to Gwendolyn. "Your dad wouldn't want you to be living the life you are living Kevin Ethan Levin." said Benjamin as he, Ethan and Kay slowly walked over to the insane mutant. "And just what gives you four the right to even menton my father." growled Kevin as he launched another fireball at them but this time Kay and Benjamin dodged the attack while Ethan jumped over it, absorbed the metal on the floor, ran over to his younger self and punched him in the face stunning everyone.

"Kevin!" yelled Benjamin, Gwendolyn and Kay at the same time as they ran over to their friend or in Benjamin's case fiance. "Kevin Ethan Levin, what in world did you do that for?" Benjamin yelled as he glared at his fiance. "Relax Benji and look." said Ethan as he, Gwendolyn and Kay noticed Ben, Gwen and Kayla walk over to a stunned Kevin. "Are you alright?" Kayla asked hestently as she watched Kevin snap out of it. "Am I alright? AM I ALRIGHT? I AM A MUTANT THANKS TO TENNYSON!" yelled Kevin causing Kayla to glared at him and let out a sonic scream blasting a crate full of boxes to bits nearly missing Kevin by inches. "There is nothing wrong with being a mutant. I'm one and so is two of my big brothers. I'm sure Grandpa Max can help you control it plus it's not Ben's fault. You shouldn't have absorbed the energy from the Omnitrix." said Kayla calmly shocking not only Kevin but Ben and Gwen as well. "Kayla's right, you could always join us." said Gwen being the first one to snap out of it followed by Ben who nodded. "I don't know." said Kevin nervously remembering how his powers got him kicked out of his home in Bellwood. "The kids are right, you are welcome to join us." said Grandpa Max as he walked out of the shadows followed by Professer Paradox who winked at the future teens and then disappeared. "My name is Max Tennyson and I was good friends with Devin Levin and was there when he died." said Max causing Kevin's eyes to widen as he looked at Max but just as he was about to say something a yellow light came from out of no where and was going to hit them just as a pink sheild stopped it. "Well, well, well, looks like i'm not the only one who timetraveled." said Darkstar as he walked into the warehouse. "It's hero time!" yelled Benjamin as he transformed into Big Chill while Gwendolyn's hands began to glow pink and Ethan got into a stance along with Kay.


	16. A wedding and a villian's return

**I do not own Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas**

Chapter 16

A wedding and a villian's return

"Is that a new alien? Cool!" exclaimed Ben causing the teens except for Darkstar to roll their eyes. "Grandpa Max, get them out of here!" yelled Big Chill as he, Kay, Gwendolyn, and Ethan were fighting Darkstar who kept launching attacks at their younger selves but were stopped each time. "No way, we want to help." said Ben as he began to mess with his watch looking for the right alien. "It's Hero Time!" yelled Ben as he transformed into Stinkfly. "Awe man, I wanted Fourarms." said Stinkfly causing Kayla and Gwen to giggle. "Ben's right!." said Kayla as she took a deep breath, crossed her arms and then uncrossed them letting out a huge sonic scream knocking Darkstar into a near by wall where he was pinned thanks to Kevin. "You really think you can stop me? What a laugh." said Darkstar as he broke free and tried to attack them once again. "We need to work together, we're strong together but divided we fall." said Kayla as the others nodded. "Right, together." said Big Chill as Stinkfly nodded along with Ethan, Kevin, Gwendolyn, Gwen, Kayla and Kay. "Hey ugly over here." said Gwen as she ran over to the villian while Gwendolyn was creating a dome around Grandpa Max. "Why such naughty words Gwendolyn." said Darkstar was he walked calmly over to the preteen but before he could catch her he was punched and blasted into a nearby wall thanks to Kevin, Kayla, Ethan and Kay who began to smirk as Stinkfly stuck him there and then Big Chill froze him making sure he couldn't get free. "Well done all of you." said Professor Paradox as he walked over to the group with Rook right behind him. "Now while Rook is arresting Darkstar Benjamin, Gwendolyn, Ethan and Kay are allowed to answer one question about the future before Gwendolyn erases this visit from your memories." Said Professor Paradox as he looked at Ben who had time out, Gwen, Kayla and Kevin. "Wow, um will I become the world's greatest hero?" Ben asked excitedly causing the future teens to laugh. "Yes you will by saving the world a few times by listening to Gwen's and Grandpa Max's advise and by relying on your team." said Benjamin smiling. "What was that light you made appear?" Gwen asked her older self curiously causing her to smile. "It's called mana which you will learn to control in a few months by thinking it's magic." said Gwendolyn smiling while Kevin looked nervously at his older self. "How long will I be stuck like this?" Kevin asked causing Ethan to sigh. "You won't be a mutant much longer thanks to a friend and mentor you will meet." said Ethan as he remembered the alien that helped him. "Will I ever see my old friend again?" Kayla asked Kay who smiled. "Yes, you will see him again and soon too." said Kay as she went over to stand next to Benjamin, Ethan, Professor Paradox, and Rook as Gwendolyn started to erase their visit from Ben's, Gwen's, Kayla's, Kevin's and Grandpa Max's minds and then putting in a fake memory. As soon as she was done the group headed back to the present for a certain hero's wedding.

Once Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Kayla returned to the present they quickly changed back into their wedding clothes and Kevin returned to his spot at the front of the aisle while Kayla and Gwen returned to their spots next to Helen. Finally a beaming Carl led a smiling Ben down the aisle and straight to Kevin where Carl then placed Kevin's hand on top of Ben's and then took his seat next to a crying Sandra. As the vows were said Kevin and Ben couldn't take their eyes off each other even when they were saying "I do." Max smiled as he pronouced them wed causing the two to kiss earning cheers from everyone and happy chirping from Angel who flew over and landed on Kevin's head causing Ben to laugh as Kevin slipped a silver band onto Ben's finger. "Angel, get down." laughed Ben as he also slipped a silver band onto Kevin's finger while Angel chripped and then flew over to the ring bearer one year old Raf Nixon-Salazar who was being held by his mom Noah who was sitting next to his husband Rex Salazar. Noah, Rex and Raf were able to come to the wedding thanks to a portal built by both Caesar who was Rex's brother and Cooper. "That was beautiful." said Serena smiling as she walked over to Ben and Kevin to congradulate them before they all went to the reception which was being held at the ruins of the old arcade where Ben and Kevin first met in New York. "Thanks." said Ben smiling before he, Kevin and Angel got into the Rustbucket along with Kayla, C.P., Gwen and Cooper with Max driving leaving the others to take their own cars. The reception was beautiful as well and kept to the black and green theme with green table cloths, black tables and chairs and green ivy wrapped around the walls and chair legs. Kayla couldn't help but smile as she walked over to Ben and Kevin who were talking with Max, Verdona and Liana Levin who was Kevin's mom about Devin Levin. "Kevin, Ben, Mrs. Levin, Grandpa Max, Grandma Verdona, I have someone outside that would love to see you guys." said Kayla as she grabbed Ben and tugged him outside with the others following them. When they finally got out the door Kayla was grinning while Kevin couldn't believe his eyes along with his mother and Max while Verdona just grinned and Ben was confused for floating in front of them was the ghost of Devin Levin smiling. "Kayla, how?" Kevin asked with tears in his eyes as Ben hugged his new husband worried for him. "Remember Danny? Well after you told me how Devin died I asked Danny if he could find Devin's ghost before we traveled to the past and he did." said Kayla smiling before she found herself in a very tight hug. "Kevin, I know you are happy but please even though I don't have to breath I like to every now and then." weezed Kayla causing Kevin to let go of her.

Two weeks later in Tokyo Kayla was freezing as she ran to Cherry Hill Temple in the snow in her yellow snow clothes. "Goddess! What is with the weather?" Kayla shivered as she finally ran through the temple doors and shook off her snow clothes. "Hey Kayla, we're just waiting on Serena and Darien." said Amy as she handed Kayla a cup of hot coco which she took after thanking Amy after Kayla had walked into the main room where the other scouts and knights were waiting along with Alex, Peter, and the now 1 year old triplets who were being to walk and speak. "KAY-KAY!" squealed the triplets as they ran over to their aunt from their spot next to their now laughing parents. "Very funny Alex." said Kayla who slowly made her way over to her brother and brother-in-law with the triplets attached to her legs asking for her to sing. "Alright but you three have to get off my legs." said Kayla as Naveen, Adam and Phillip did as they were told and then looked at their aunt causing her to laugh and began to sing:

Kayla: There is more to this time of year  
Than sleigh bells and holly  
Mistletoe and snow  
Those things come and go  
Much deeper than snow  
Stronger than the strongest love we'll know  
We'll ever know

As long as there's Christmas I truly believe  
That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll recieve  
As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine  
A star shines above us lighting your  
Way and mine

Alex: Just as long as there's Christmas  
There will be Christmas pudding  
Tons of turkey...

Amy: And cranberry sauce  
And mince pies if we're good

Peter: Loads of logs on the fire

Everyone: Lots of gifts on the tree  
All wrapped up in red ribbons...

Kath: Wonder if there's one for me

Alex: We are due for a party  
Where on earth do we start?

Alex: All the silver will sparkle

Amy: And the china will gleam

Peter: And we'll all be as shiny  
As a brand-new centime

Kath: After dinner we'll play games

Amy: 'Till the morning breaks through

Peter: Then we'll meet in the garden  
This is what we shall do

Kath: We will build us a snowman  
That will reach up to the sky

Kayla: It will stay up until July

Kayla/Everyone: As long as there's Christmas I truly believe  
That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll recieve

Everyone: As long as our guiding star shines above

Kayla: As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine

Kayla/Everyone: There'll always be Christmas

Kayla: So there always will be a time  
When the world is filled with peace and love."

But just as Serena and Darien walked into the room everyone's eyes began to droop as they each fell asleep one by one.

"Where am I?" Kayla yawned as she woke up in a strange white room and noticed that the scouts, knights, Alex, Peter and the triplets were waking also but something was different about them. "Alex, you're 10!" gasped Kayla in shock causing the others to look at him and themselves in shock. "He's not the only one who's been deaged. Both he and Peter look to be 10 years old while us girls are 5 years old and the other boys are 8 years old with the exception of C.P. who is 5 years old." said Amy in shock after she scanned them with her Mercury Computer.


	17. Meet the Legends

**So Sorry about the long wait! You know the drill: I only own Kayla, Kath, C.P., Sunny, Clover, Alex, Peter, and the triplets. I don't own Sailor Moon, Winx Club, The Santa Clause, Rise of the Gaurdians(Jack Frost is so cute!), anything Disney, Anastasia, Quest for Camelot, Thumbelina, or The Swan Princess. Enjoy.**

Chapter 17

Meet the Legends

As the scouts, knights, Alex and Peter were figuring out where they were the triplet's eyes widen as they ran over to the door which was starting to open causing Alex, Peter and Kayla to grab the triplets as a teen wearing a weird outfit, a strange hat and had dreadlocks walked into the room. "Serena and Darien Watson-Holmes, Amy Anderson, Greg Urawa, Raye Motomiya-Ichijouji, Chad Kumada, Lita Wong-Matsuki, Ken Shinozaki, Mina Aino, Andrew Foreman, Kath Skellington, Fiore, Kayla Damon, C.P. Ishida and Alex and Peter Damon-Ali, I am Bernard, Santa Clause's head Elf. Clarissa Rourke has become powerful and has used her new powers to mess up the weather patterns around the world. It is now sunny in certain areas of the globe that used to have snow and snowy in places that were once sunny. Since you all were the ones that stopped her the first time I was sent to bring you all to the North Pole but I was too late for Clarissa had already had her revenge by turning you all into children thinking that you all would be easy to defeat." said Bernard causing Kayla and Kath to start laughing. "And just what is so funny?" Bernard asked sternly while Alex gave Kayla a look that told her to behave. "When I was 5 years old I was a member of the Fantastic Six and was fighting villians stronger then me." said Kayla after she calmed down. "And let's not forget that I am so to be the Pumpkin Princess and even as a five year old I can scare the pants off of Rourke." said Kath after she calmed down. "What about the Winx and Specialists? They were with us when Rourke was defeated." Amy asked Bernard worringly. "Bloom, Sky, Tecna, Timmy, Musa, Riven, Flora, Helia, Stella, Brandon, Roxy, Andy and Aisha are safe in the Magical Dimension but if Clarissa's plan works then they and the whole world will suffer." said Bernard causing Serena and Darien to nod. "We'll help but someone has to watch the triplets." said Serena causing Naveen, Adam and Phillip to break free of their family members and attach themselves to the head elf's legs causing him to sigh.

After Bernard agreed to watch the triplets he led the scouts and knights out of the room and into the Toy Shop where the scouts and knights couldn't believe their eyes for sitting on a long table in front of them from right to left were Santa Claus, Cupid, The Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy, The Sandman, Jack Skellington who's eye socket's widen as he saw his daughter deaged, Mother Nature, Clockwork, and Jack Frost. "Uncle Scott?" C.P. asked in shock causing Kayla's and Santa's eyes to widen as well as confusing the others in the room. "C.P., are you sure?" Kayla asked before Santa began to change back into Scott Calvin who then found himself with a crying C.P. in his arms. "Kayla, what's going on?" Darien asked worried for his friend. "We were 10 years old when C.P. hadn't come to school one day so that afternoon I went to his home to find out what happened. Turns outs his uncle had gone missing and his ex-aunt refused to say where he had gone. Tai and Matt never gave up hope for their friend but after days, months and years they believed he died. Not even Charlie would tell them where Scott Calvin was. But my stubborn best friend refused to believe it and every christmas he would ask Santa Claus to bring home Scott. Looks like he finally got his wish." said Kayla smiling as she walked over to her boyfriend and put a hand on his shoulder. When C.P. finally calmed down the scouts and knights found out some bad news from Clockwork. "What do you mean our powers are gone?" Serena asked just as C.P. and Kayla began to rub their eyes. "Your powers were unlocked when you all were teens not as little kids. Clarissa's spell deaged you and relocked your powers. Basicly the only ones left with powers are the triplets, Kayla and Kath." said Clockwork as Scott held out two familiar glasses to Kayla and C.P. who thanked him as they put them on. "So now what are we going to do? Rourke is too powerful for just me and Kath." said Kayla as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "You two will not be fighting alone. We decided that Santa, Jack Frost, The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny and The Sandman will go with you all to gather the new decendents who have the power to break the spell." said Mother Earth or Demeter. "Anastasia and Dimitri, Kayley and Garrett, Esmerelda and Phoebus, Thumbelina and Cornelius, Odette and Derek, Madellaine and Quasimodo, and Jane and Tarzan also were once alive and have decendents of their own. You know them as Bloom, Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella, Roxy and Aisha." said Clockwork shocking the scouts and knights once more.

+Alfea a day after the Winx earn their Sirenix+

Bloom sighed sadly as she and her friends returned to Alfea after earning their Sirenix. "Bloom, we'll figure out a way to save Daphne I promise." said Sky sadly as he took Bloom's hand. "You're right, it's just I am so worried about her." said Bloom causing Sky to sigh. "I know how you feel. I worry about Kayla and my other siblings everyday and I bet Tecna, Riven, Flora, and Brandon worry about Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina." said Sky just before they noticed Headmistress Faragonda, 5 people in cloaks and a group of little kids that looked familiar. Tecna was the first to notice that one of the kids resembled Amy. "Girls and guys, something has happened to the scouts and knights. Clarissa Rourke has turned them into little children." said Headmistress Faragonda as Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Kayla, and Alex walked over to their siblings. "Amy?" Tecna asked the little bluenette who just smile sadly. "Hi Tecna." said Amy shocking Tecna. "Raye?" Riven asked causing the little raven to scowl. "Unfortunetly." said Raye. "Lita?" Flora asked the little ponytailed brunette who nodded. "Mina." said Brandon as he looked sadly at his sister who nodded. "Ali and Kay-Kay." said Sky sadly causing Alex's and Kayla's eyes to widen. "You remember!" yelled Alex and Kayla happily just before they both hugged Sky. "Headmistress, how do we turn the scouts and knights back to normal?" Bloom asked while Kayla and Alex let go of Sky and Kayla put back on her glasses which she had handed to C.P. so she wouldn't brake them while hugging Sky. "Yeah and who are the people on the cloaks? Don't they know that those cloaks are totally last season?" Stella asked causing the headmistress to smile. "The people in the cloaks are some very important guests." said the headmistress as each of the cloaked people removed their cloaks revealing Scott, The Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy, The Sandman, and Jack Frost shocking the Winx and Specialests who also grew up hearing about them. Scott just sighed as he filled the Winx and Specialists in on what was going on but left out the part that they were decendents.

"So how do we turn Raye and her friends back to normal?" Riven asked Scott who didn't know what to say until Peter began to smile. "Only the decendents of Anastasia, Kayley, Esmerelda, Thumbelina, Odette, Madellaine, and Jane are able to break the curse over the scouts, knights, Alex and Peter. But only Genie knows who the decendents are." said Peter causing the Winx and Specialists to gasp in shock. "But I thought they were just made up." said Bloom in shock as Serena caught the other Winx and Specialists up on who Aurora, Pocahontas, Mulan, Rapunzel, Cinderella, Ariel, Belle, Tiana, Snow White, Jasmine, Anastasia, Kayley, Esmerelda, Thumbelina, Odette, Madellaine and Jane were once real. "So do you all know who the other decendents are?" Bloom asked causing Mina, Serena, Kath, Kayla, Peter, Darien, and Raye to smile. "Mina Aino, the decendent of Cinderella." said Mina smiling as her clothes changed into Cindrella's first outfit. "Serena Watson-Holmes, the decendent of Aurora." said Serena smiling as her clothes changed into Aurora's first outfit. "Kath Skellington, the decendent of Ariel." said Kath smiling as her clothes changed into Ariel's 2nd dress. "Kayla Damon, the decendent of Belle." said Kayla smiling as her clothes changed into Belle's first dress. "Peter Ali, the decendent of Aladdin." said Peter as his clothes changed into Aladdin's first outfit. "Darien Watson-Holmes, the decendent of Pocahontas." said Darien as his clothes changed into Pocahontas's outfit. "Raye Motomiya-Ichijouji, the decendent of Mulan." said Raye as her clothes changed into Mulan's first outfit and then one by one Mina's, Serena's, Kath's, Kayla's, Peter's, Darien's, and Raye's clothes returned to normal. So Peter then took out Genie's lamp which he kept close to him at all times and rubbed it causing Genie to appear and he was shocked at what he found. "Not even Al and Jas were turned into kids. Way to go Pete!" chuckled Genie after he was caught up on what was going on. "So Genie, could you tell us who the decendents of Anastasia, Kayley, Esmerelda, Thumbelina, Odette, Madellaine and Jane are?" Bloom asked curiously causing Genie to smile. "Simple, first Princess Bloom, you are the decendent of Anastasia and Dimitri." said Genie just as he snapped his fingers turning Bloom's outfit into Anastasia's royal dress. "Princess Tecna, you are the decendent of Kayley and Garrett." said Genie as he snapped his fingers turning Tecna's clothes into Kayley's first outfit. "Miss. Musa, you are the decendent of Esmerelda and Phoebus." said Genie as he snapped his fingers turning Musa's clothes into Esmerelda's outfit. "Miss. Flora, you are the decendent of Thumbelina and Cornelius." said Genie as he snapped his fingers turning Flora's outfit into Thumbelina's dress. "Princess Stella, you are the decendent of Odette and Derek." said Genie as he snapped his fingers turning Stella's outfit into Odette's Swan lake dress. "Princess Roxy, you are the decendent of Madellaine and Quasimodo." said Genie as he snapped his fingers turning Roxy's dress into Madellaine's regular dress. "And Princess Aisha, you are the decendent of Jane and Tarzan." said Genie as he snapped his fingers turning Aisha's clothes into Jane's first dress.


	18. Anastasia and Esmerelda

**Kayla, Kath, C.P., Peter, Alex and the triplets belong to me! Anything else in this chapter does not!**

Chapter 18

Anastasia and Esmerelda

"Now in order for the scouts and knights to turn back to normal Bloom, Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella, Roxy and Aisha must awaken their ancestor by singing their song and then once they are awoken you all will be given a new power that will not only give you winx a new transformation more powerful then Sirenix but it will also give the scouts a new transfromation along with the knights and specialists. This power will be more powerful then Clarissa and will be able to defeat her." said Scott causing the gang to look at him in awe. "Well then where do we have to go first?" Bloom asked determainedly as she looked at Scott after Genie had returned to his lamp. "Anastasia and her husband Dimitri are sleeping in the Grand Palace in Paris." said Scott as he looked at the gang who nodded.

+Paris+

Even with snow everywhere Paris still looked beautiful as the gang and the legends walked through the snow to the palace. "The city of love, how romantic." sighed Stella, Mina and Serena causing their true loves to smile. "Here we are the resting place of Anastasia and Dimitri, Bloom will have to go in alone and sing the song: Journey to the past." said Scott as he looked at Bloom who nodded and walked into the palace. There was spiderwebs and dust every where she looked as she headed up the stairs and to the right where Anastasia and Dimitri slept. 'Here I go.' thought Bloom as she began to sing.

Bloom:

Heart, don't fail me now!

Courage, don't desert me!

Don't turn back now that we're here.

People always say

Life is full of choices.

No one ever mentions fear!

Or how the world can seem so vast

On a journey ... to the past.

Somewhere down this road

I know someone's waiting

Years of dreams just can't be wrong!

Arms will open wide.

I'll be safe and wanted

Finally home where I belong.

Well, starting now, I'm learning fast

On this journey to the past

Home, Love, Family.

There was once a time

I must have had them, too.

Home, Love, Family,

I will never be complete

Until I find you...

One step at a time,

One hope, then another,

Who knows where this road may go

Back to who I was,

On to find my future.

Things my heart still needs to know.

Yes,

Let this be your sign,

Let this road be mine!

Let it lead me to my past  
And bring me home...

At last!"

As Bloom finished singing she remembered the first time she became a fairy and how she met her friends as well as how she remet her birth parents and Daphne. "That was wonderful. You must be our decendent. I am Anastasia and this is my husband Dimitri." said Anastasia smiling as she opened the bedroom door. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Princess Bloom of Domino and I need your help." said Bloom as she caught Anastasia and Dimitri up on what was going on as she led them outside after they had grabbed some warm cloaks. But just as they were about to rejoin the gang when a familiar villian appeared before them in an explosion of green light. "Rasputin!" yelled Anastasia and Dimitri in shock before Dimitri pushed Anastasia behind him in order to protect her. "Yes I am back thanks to a powerful friend of mine. But this time I am after your decendent Bloom for my revenge." said Rasputin just as he used his amulet to send a sickly green light at Bloom who dodged. "Winx Harmonix!" yelled Bloom as she transformed into her fairy form.

"Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame.!" yelled Bloom.

"Fire Blade!" yelled Bloom as she attacked Rasputin who just laughed. "You can't kill someone who is already dead little fairy." laughed Rasputin as he sent another green light at Bloom who flew away from the attack. "Bloom! Destory the pendent!" yelled Anastasia as she tried to break the forcefeild that Rasputin had put around the gang to keep them from interfering with his battle with Bloom. "The Pendent? Right! Fire Blade!" yelled Bloom as she launched an attack at the pendent knocking it out of Rasputin's hands and just before he tried to catch it Bloom flew as fast as she could and grabbed it before he could. Then Bloom landed on the ground and placed the vile pendent in front of her on the ground. "I am Princess Bloom of Domino, the decendent of Anastasia and Dimitri and like my decendents I will defeat you." said Bloom as she stepped on the pendent and like her decendent Anastasia started to stomp on it until it broke destroying it and Rasputin who began to crumble into dust breaking the spell around the minis. "Bloom, you did it!" said Sky happily as he picked up Bloom and spun her around.

Two hours later the gang had left the palace and soon arrived at The Notre Dame Cathedral where Esmerelda, Phoebus, Madelliane and Quasimodo slept waiting for their decendents to wake them. "Musa as the decendent of Esmerelda and Phoebus it is your job to wake them with Esmerelda's song 'Hera help the outcasts." said Scott as Musa nodded and walked into the cathedral and straight into one of the main rooms where Esmerelda and Phoebus slept.

Musa: I don't know if You can hear me

Or if You're even there

I don't know if You would listen

To a fairy's prayer

Yes, I know I'm just an outcast

I shouldn't speak to you

Still I see Your face and wonder...

Were You once an outcast too?

Hera help the outcasts

Hungry from birth

Show them the mercy

They don't find on earth

Hera help my people

We look to You still

Hera help the outcasts

Or nobody will

I ask for nothing

I can get by

But I know so many

Less lucky than I

Please help my people

The poor and downtrod

I thought we all were

The children of Hera

Hera help the outcasts

Children of Hera."

As Musa finished singing she thought of her mother Matlin and how she wished that she could see her mother again. "That was beautiful, my name is Esmerelda and this is my husband Phoebus. What is your name?" Esmerelda asked as she and Phoebus got up from their bed still wearing the same clothes they wore when they first met. "My name is Musa of Melody and I am your decendent. Please my friends and I need the help of both of you." said Musa as she told them what was going on.


	19. A battle, two queens and a knight

**Kayla, C.P., Kath, Alex and Peter belong to me! Nothing else in this chapter does.**

Chapter 19

A battle, Madellaine, Kayley and Thumbelina

But just as Musa, Esmerelda and Phoebus were walking to the front doors of the cathedral a wall made completely out of fire appeared in front of the doors blocking them as evil laughed filled the air causing Musa to get in front of her ancestors as a familiar man walked out of the shadows. "Frollo!" gasped Esmerelda in shock while Phoebus growled as he moved in front of Esmerelda to protect her from the mad man. "I am not here to fight you gypsy or my former gaurd. I am here to fight your little decendent." spat Frollo just before he threw a fire ball at Musa who jumped away from the attack. "Winx Harmonix!" yelled Musa as she transformed into her fairy form.

"Musa, Fairy of Music! Reverberating Note!" yelled Musa as she attacked Frollo who dodged the attack and then threw another fire ball at Musa who flew away from the attack. "I am Musa, the decendent of Esmerelda and Phoebus and like my decendents I will defeat you. Diapason!" yelled Musa as she attacked Frollo once again this time causing him to hold his ears at the loud attack causing him to scream in pain as he turned to ash unable to take anymore of the attack. Riven smiled as Musa walked out of the cathedral with Esmerelda and Phoebus right behind her. "Roxy as the decendent of Quasimodo and Madellaine it is your job to wake them with 'The bells of Notre Dame.' said Jack as Roxy nodded and walked into the cathedral and straight to the bell tower where Quasimodo and Madellaine slept Then Roxy began to sing.

Roxy: So here is a riddle to guess if you can

Sing the bells of Notre Dame

What makes a monster and what makes a man?

Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells.

Whatever and which you,

Can feel them bewitch you

The rich and the ritual

Of the Bells of Notre Dame."

When Roxy finished singing Quasimodo and Madellaine began to clap causing her to blush. "What a beautiful voice. My name is Quasimodo and this is my wife Madellaine, what is you name?" Quasimodo asked Roxy who smiled. "My name is Roxy and I need your help." said Roxy as she caught Quasimodo and Roxy up on what was going on.

+England two days later+

England was covered in snow as the group walked through the sleat and rain as they walked over to an old farm where Kayley and Garrett were in a deep sleep waiting for Tecna to wake them. "Princess Tecna as the decendent of Kayley and Garrett it is your job to wake them with 'Look though your eyes', are you ready?" Jack Frost said and asked Tecna who looked nervous. "Yes, but can Timmy come with me after all the song takes two people and was sang by Kayley and Garrett." said Tecna as she looked at the legends who nodded. So after taking a deep breath Tecna and Timmy walked into the old hut where Timmy began to sing first.

Timmy: Look at the sky tell me what do you see

Just close your eyes and describe it to me

The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight

That's what I see through your eyes

Tecna: I see the heavens each time that you smile

I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles

And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile

That's what I see through your eyes

Both: That's what I see through your eyes

Here in the night, I see the sun

Here in the dark, our two hearts are one

Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun

And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes

I see a night I wish could last forever

I see a world we're meant to see together

And it is so much more than I remember

Timmy: More than I remember

Tecna: More than I have known

Both: Here in the night, I see the sun

Here in the dark, our two hearts are one

Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun

And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes

Looking through your eyes

Looking through your eyes."

When Tecna and Timmy finished singing they began to blush seeing Kayley and Garrett clapping for them. "Hello my name is Lady Kayley and this is my husband Sir Garrett. Who are you two?" Kayley asked Tecna and Timmy causing them to sigh. "I am Princess Tecna of Zenith and Mercury and this is my boyfriend Timmy." said Tecna just as a gryphon landed in front of them with a familiar man on his back. "Ruber!" growled Kayley in shock causing Garrett to growl as well as he took his wife's hand. "I am not here to fight you and the hermet this time. I am here to fight your decendent." said Ruber causing Timmy to moved in front of Tecna. "You will not lay a hand on my beloved." said Timmy as he stood in front of Tecna with his laser gun pointed at Ruber who just laughed and knocked Timmy down with the same mace that he used to kill Sir Lionel. "Timmy!" yelled Tecna who then glared at Ruber. "Winx Harmonix!" yelled Tecna as she transformed into her fairy form while Kayley and Garrett ran over to Timmy along with the others.

"Tecna, Fairy of Tecnology! Storm of Numbers!" yelled Tecna as she attacked Ruber who dodged and tryed to hit Tecna with his mace but she was faster and flew above him. "I am Princess Tecna of Zenith and Mercury as well as the decendent of Kayley and Garrett and like my decendents I will defeat you! Storm of Numbers!" yelled Tecna as she attacked Ruber destorying him once and for all. Once the gryphon was taken care off Tecna flew as fast as she could over to Timmy who was being looked at by Jack while Amy was healing a huge gash on his forehead using her crystal after making sure the others were keeping the ancestors occupied. "He'll be fine Tecna. We got to him just in time." said Jack causing Tecna to smile as she powered down. "Thank you so much." said Tecna as she hugged Amy and then Jack who blushed at his first hug. "So Uncle Scott, where are we going next?" C.P. asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose for the 10th time as he was not used to wearing glasses again. "You'll see." said Scott smiling.

+The Vale of the fairies+

"This is The Vale of the Fairies where Princess Thumbelina and her husband Prince Cornelius sleeps. Princess Flora, it is your job to wake them with the song 'Soon.' " said The Tooth Fairy causing Flora to nodded as she walked over to what looked like a frozen weed patch and began to sing.

Flora: I know there's someone

somewhere

Someone who's sure to find

me soon

After the rain goes

there are rainbows

I'll find my

rainbow soon

Soon it won't be

just pretend

Soon a happy

ending

Love, can you hear me

If you're near me

Sing your song

Sure and strong

And soon."

When Flora finished singing she turned a deep red at seeing Thumbelina and Prince Cornelius clapping for her in a now beautiful clearing.


	20. Thumbelina, Odette and Jane

**Kayla, Kath, C.P., Alex and Peter belong to me and the other charactors in this chapter do not!**

Chapter 20

Thumbelina, Odette and Jane

"That was a beautiful. My name is Princess Thumbelina and this is my husband Prince Cornelius, what is your name?" Thumbelina asked as she flew over to Flora followed by Cornelius. "My name is Flora and I need your help." said Flora as she told Thumbelina and Prince Cornelius why she needed their help. "Of course we'll help." said Thumbelina as Prince Cornelius nodded.

+Swan Lake+

Swan Lake Castle was beautiful as the snow fell around it and it was also the place where Odette and Derek were sleeping along with their friends Jean-Bob a frog who thought he was a prince, Speed a turtle, Puffin a well puffin and Wizzer a bird. "Princess Stella, as the decendent of Odette and Derek, it is up to you to wake them with 'Far longer then forever' and since it takes two people to sing it Brandon is allowed to sing it with you." said the Toothfairy causing Stella and Brandon to nod just before they walked into the palace and straight to the room of Odette and Derek and then they began to sing.

Stella: If I could break this spell

I'd run to him today

And somehow I know he's on his way to me

Brandon, you and I were ment to be

Far longer than forever

I'll hold him in my heart

It's almost like he's here with me

althrough we're far apart"

Brandon: Far longer than forever

As constant as a star

I close my eyes and I am where you are

Stella: As sure as the dawn brings

the sunrise

We've an unshakable bond

Brandon: destined to last for a lifetime and

beyond

Brandon and Stella: Far longer then

forever

I swear that i'll be true

I've made an everlasting vow

to find away to you

Brandon: Far longer than forever

Stella: Like no love ever known

Brandon: Like no love ever known

Stella: And with his love

Brandon: And with your love

Stella: I'll never be alone

Brandon: I'll never be alone

Stella: Far longer than forever

Brandon: Much stronger than forever

Stella: And with her love

I'll never be alone."

"How beautiful, my name is Odette and this is my husband Derek along with our friends Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin. What are your names?" Odette asked curiously causing Stella to smile. "Thank you, my name is Princess Stella of Solaria and I am your decendent, this is my boyfriend Brandon and we need your help." said Stella as she told Odette, Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin why she and her friends needed their help. "Of course we'll help you and your friends." said Odette as the others agreed with her just as a familiar man appeared out of thin air. "Rothbart!" yelled Odette in shock as Derek moved in front of Odette, Jean-bob tried to run while Puffin and Speed moved next to Derek and Kayla hid behind Alex. "Relax little princesses this time I am not after either of you. I am after little princess Stella." said Rothbart causing Brandon to move in front of Stella who put a hand on Brandon's shoulder. "I can take care of this wizard Brandon." said Stella as she walked out from behind Brandon. "Winx Harmonix!" yelled Stella as she transformed into her fairy form.

"Stella, Fairy of the Shinning Sun!" yelled Stella just as Rothbart turned into the Great Animal and tried to attack Stella who flew away from the beast. "Sun Boomerang!" yelled Stella as she attacked Rothbart who dodged the attack. "I am not going to let you get away with this. I am Princess Stella of Solaria as well as the decendent of Princess Odette and Prince Derek and like my decendents I will defeat you! Sun Boomerang!" yelled Stella as she threw her attack at Rothbart's heart destorying him once and for all. Soon the group headed to the African Jungle where Tarzan and Jane slept.

+Tarzan's Tree House, Africa+

Instead of looking lush and lovely the african jungle looked dank and cold as ice and snow covered everything. When they finally got to Tarzan's treehouse The Easter Bunny sighed as he looked at Aisha. "Princess Aisha of Andros, as the decendent of Tarzan and Jane it is up to you to wake them with 'Two Worlds.' " said The Easter Bunny as Aisha nodded and climbed up the ladder steps all the way to the top where Tarzan, Jane and Terk slept while Tantor slept next to the tree house and began to sing while thinking about her boyfriend Nabu.

Aisha: Come stop your cryin' and we'll be alright

Just take my hand, hold it tight.

I will protect from all around you,

I will be here don't you cry.

For one so small, you seem so strong.

My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,

This bond between us can't be broken,

I will be here don't you cry

'Cos you'll be in my heart,

yes you'll be in my heart,

From this day on now and forever more.

You'll be in my heart,

No matter what they say,

You'll be here in my heart,

Always."


	21. Silver Power and Wicca Power

**I don't own Sailor Moon, Digimon, Anastasia, Quest for Camelot, Hunchback of Notre Dame and it's sequel, Thumbelina, The Swan Princess, Danny Phantom, Power Rangers, Nightmare Before Christimas, Tarzan, Winx Club or The Ancients. I do own Kayla, C.P., Kath, Aunt Brena, Alex, and Peter.**

Chapter 21

Silver Power and wicca power

"What a lovely voice. My name is Jane and this is my husband Tarzan and our friend Turk and Tantor." said Jane as she, Tarzan, and Turk climbed down from the treehouse and then walked over to Aisha with Tantor right behind them. "It's nice to meet all of you. My name is Princess Aisha of Andros and my friends and I need your help." said Aisha as Scott handed Tarzan, Jane, Terk and Tantor warm things to wear. But just before Jane could say anything a bullet wizzed through the air and almost hit Aisha while the man who shot it walked out from behind one of the trees. "Clayton!" said Jane in shock while Tarzan got in front of Jane ready to fight while Turk and Tantor hid behind the others. "This time my revenge is against your decendent and not you Tarzan." said Clayton causing Aisha to glare at him.

"Winx Harmonix!" yelled Aisha as she transformed into her fairy form.

"Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Power Whirl!" yelled Aisha as she attacked Clayton who dodged the attack and tried to shoot her again but it was stopped by a familiar staff held by Nabu shocking the gang. "Nabu!" said Aisha in shock. "Stay away from my true love!" growled Nabu causing Aisha to smile as she put a hand on Nabu's shoulder. "Nabu, let me handle him." said Aisha who then kissed Nabu on the cheak and then glared at Clayton. "I am Princess Aisha of Andros as well as the decendent of Tarzan and Jane and like my ancestors I will defeat you. Power Whirl!" yelled Aisha as she destoryed Clayton one and for all. But as Clayton was destoryed the scouts, knights, Alex and Peter began to scream in pain as they began to glow dark grey.

Once the light faded the gang noticed that the scouts, knights, Alex and Peter were looking around the area like they had no idea where they were. "Raye?" Riven asked the little raven curiously causing her to look at him like she had never seen him before. "Who are you and where's my grandpa?" Raye asked causing Riven's eyes to widen in shock. "Lita, do you remember me?" Flora asked the little brunette who shook her head. "No, who are you?" Lita asked causing Flora to sigh sadly. "Mina, please tell me you know who I am?" Brandon asked the little blond who shook her head as well. "No, but please don't be sad." said Mina as she put a hand on Brandon's knee. "It seems that the strange light as somehow regressed their minds back to when they were children. Meaning that not only do Alex and Peter look 10 years old, the other boys minus C.P. and Greg look 8 years old and the girls plus C.P. and Greg look 5 years old but they are now really those ages with only the memories from those times as well. They don't reconize us because they didn't know about us until they were teenagers." said Tecna as she scanned Kayla who was playing with C.P. "What are we going to do?" said Sky sadly as he looked at the others. "I believe that their mothers may be able to help us." said Scott causing the Winx, Specialists, Queens and Kings to look at Scott curiously. "What do you mean Scott?" Sky asked curiously wonder how his mother could help them. Before Scott could answer two clock hands appeared and turned clockwise revealing Clockwork. "I believe I can answer that King Sky." said Clockwork shocking the queens and kings. "Grand Dutchess Anastasia, King Dimitri, Lady Kayley, Sir Garrett, Lady Esmerelda, Sir Phoebus, Queen Thumbelina, King Cornelius, Queen Odette, King Derek, Sir Speed, Sir Jean Bob, Sir Puffin, Lady Madellaine, Sir Quasimodo, Queen Jane, King Tarzan, Turk and Tantor, my name is Clockwork or Chronos to others. I am the god of time and space as well as the watcher of the timelines. During the Silver Millennium before the princesses, princes and knights were born, their mothers were the ones who protected their kingdoms as the Silver Scouts. Sailor Silver Moon was Queen Serenity and the leader with Queen Saoko as Sailor Silver Mercury, Queen Daisuke as Silver Mars Knight, Queen Megera as Sailor Jupiter Knight, Queen Zhane as Silver Venus Knight, and Queen Tohma as Silver Sun Knight. Together they faught and saved their kingdoms until the birth of their children. Now that their children are unable to fight I know they will once again take up their items and help save their children." said Clockwork before the clockhands appeared again and Clockwork disappeared.

To say that Ilene, Ken', Susan, Kash, Davis, Ken, Henry, Takato, Zhane, Andros, Sally, Jack, Thomas and Marcus were furious would be an understatement. Ilene took a deep breath as she looked at the Winx, Specialists, Queens, Kings, Scott, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman and Jack Frost while the scouts, knights, Peter and Alex were playing with the triplets while being watched by Bernard. "Clockwork is right. It looks like the Silver Scouts will have transform once more." said Ilene who then looked at Luna who nodded and jumped in the air causing 7 transformation pens to appear and land in front of Ilene, Susan, Davis, Henry, Zhane, Sally and Thomas. "Sally, you are now Sailor Silver Halloween with more power then ever before." said Ilene causing Sally to nod and take the transformation rod in front of her.

"Now that the Silver Scouts are back together we have to find Rourke." said Ilene just as Tecna and Timmy called everyone over to Scott's main computer. "We found her." began Timmy just as Tecna looked at the computer to make sure she was right. "With Timmy's help I was able to trace the remains of Rourke's last spell to the South Pole but it's too cold for us to fly there. The ice there would freeze our wings off and the boy's aircraft is too small for all of us to fit in." said Tecna causing Scott to smirk. "I believe I have something that can help all of us get to the South Pole." said Scott as he gestured everyone to follow him outside and straight to the stables where a familiar red sleigh was being worked on by Curtis who was making sure the sleigh would be ready for next year. "Curtis, I need you to hitch up the reindeer. Tecna and Timmy have found Rourke." said Scott causing the elf to nod as he went to do as he was told. "Before we leave we may need the scouts and knights to help us in the battle but with the way they are now I don't know how that can help us." said Susan causing Thomas and Marcus to smile as they looked at each other. "There may be someone who can help atleast get the scout's and knight's minds back to their proper ages." said Marcus as he looked at the others. "Her name is Brena Sommers. She and I were good friends in college and she was there with me when I found out about my parents. Once Alex and Carter were born Brena became an aunt to them as well as Tommy, Kurt, Peter, Eddie, Casey, Kayla, Nick and to you as well Sky." said Thomas earning a confused look from the Winx and Specialists. "How can she help us though?" Bloom asked curiously causing Thomas to smile. "Brena is a wicca which is like a witch only she uses magic from the Earth and used the herbs the Earth gives her to do magic. I'm sure Brena will atleast be able to use her powers to unlock the scout's and knight's memories and powers." said Thomas as Marcus headed back into the building to get the scouts and knights.

+Brena's living room, North Carolina+

Brena just sighed as she looked at her deaged nephew and niece as well as their deaged friends as the queens looked worringly at her. "Well Thomas, I can turn their minds back to normal but I can't reage the rest of them until Rourke is defeated." said Brena who then went into her sun room and came back with a blue pouch which she then opened, poured a blue powder all over the scouts, knights, Alex and Peter and then began to chant.

Brena: Esprits de la Lune, la Terre, Mercure, Mars, Jupiter, Vénus, Rainbow, et Sun, inverser ce qui a été fait pour vos petits-enfants et d'y revenir ce qui a été verrouillé!"

As Brena chanted the scouts, knights, Alex and Peter began to glow their respective colors as their memories returned as well as their powers. Once the light show ended the first one to say anything was Serena.

"Where are we?" Serena asked as she looked around the living room. "We're in my Aunt Brena's living room but why?" Alex asked curiously as he looked around the room.

Ilene just sighed as she filled the scouts, knights, Alex and Peter in on what was going on now. After the scouts, knights, Alex and Peter were filled in and Aunt Brena was thanked the group soon headed to the South Pole where Rourke was waiting.

Once the sleigh landed near a dark palace made out of ice the queens, scouts, winx, knights, specialists, Alex and Peter got out of the sleigh and got ready to transform.

"Silver Moon Power!" yelled Ilene as she transformed into Sailor Silver Moon.

"Silver Mercury Power!" yelled Susan.

"Silver Mars Knight Power!" yelled Davis as he transformed into Silver Mars Knight.

"Silver Jupiter Power!" yelled Henry as he transformed into his past self and then into Sailor Silver Jupiter.

"Let's Rocket!" yelled Zhane as he morphed.

"Silver Halloween Power!" yelled Sally as she transformed into Sailor Silver Halloween.

"Silver Sun Knight Power!" yelled Thomas.

"Moon Eternal Power!" yelled Serena as Darien raised a rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"Mercury Eternal Power!" yelled Amy.

"Eternal Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Greg.

"Mars Eternal Power!" yelled Raye.

"Eternal Mars Knight Power!" yelled Chad.

"Jupiter Eternal Power!" yelled Lita.

"Eternal Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ken.

"Venus Eternal Power!" yelled Mina.

"Eternal Venus Knight Power!" yelled Andrew.

"Rainbow Eternal Power!" yelled Kath.

"Eternal Rainbow Knight Power!" yelled Fiore.

"Sun Eternal Power!" yelled Kayla.

"Eternal Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P.

"Lights Transform!" yelled Peter as Alex wolfed out.

"Winx Harmonix!" yelled Bloom, Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella, Roxy, and Aisha.


	22. New Power pt1

**I own Kayla, C.P., Kath, Dave, and Sunny. I do not own Digimon, anything Disney including the Greek Gods, Disney Princesses and Nightmare Before Christmas.**

Chapter 22

New Powers pt1

The Queens, Scouts, Knights, Winx, Specialists, Sun Wolf, Light Knight and the Legends were on gaurd as they got closer and closer to Clarissa's palace. But just as they reached the front doors the ground started to shake as a gigantic monster made of ice began to grow up from the ice. "What is that?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked in shock as she looked up at the giant monster in shock. "I think this is the welcoming committee." said Silver Sailor Halloween who pointed her new scepter at the villian. "Right, the silver scouts and I will handle this brute while the rest of you will go in and find Clarissa." said Silver Sailor Moon causing Eternal Sailor Moon to look at her worringly. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." said Silver Sailor Moon causing Eternal Sailor Moon to nod as she and Bloom led the others into the building while the Silver Scouts glared at the beast.

"Silver Cosmic Moon Power!" yelled Silver Sailor Moon as she attacked the beast with her scepter.

"Silver Mercury Aqua Strike!" yelled Silver Sailor Mercury as she attacked the beast as well.

"Silver Mars Flame Strike!" yelled Silver Mars Knight as he attacked the beast with his sword which looked like it was made of fire.

"Silver Jupiter Oak Strike!" yelled Silver Sailor Jupiter as she attacked the beast as well.

"Super Silverizer!" yelled Zhane as he attacked the beast as well.

"Silver Autumn Leave Storm!" yelled Silver Sailor Halloween as she attacked the beast as well.

"Silver Solar Blast Strike!" yelled Silver Sun Knight as he attacked the beast as well.

While the Silver Scouts were fighting, the scouts, knights, Winx, Specialists, Legends, Sun Wolf and Light Knight walked worringly down a deserted hallway hoping that the Silver Scouts would be alright. "Mom and the others will be alright. Remember nothing can stop a power ranger or a sailor scouts." said Sun Wolf as he looked at Eternal Sailor Sun and Sky who nodded along with Eternal Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Mercury, Tecna, Riven, Eternal Sailor Jupiter, Flora, Eternal Sailor Venus, Brandon, and Eternal Sailor Halloween.

Soon however the group was stopped by a familiar enemy. "Oogie Boogie." growled Eternal Sailor Rainbow as the evil monster tossed his dice. "Well, well, well, look at what we have here. The daughter of the rag doll and Jack Skellington." sneered Oogie just before he threw his dice at Eternal Sailor Rainbow who backflipped away just as the dice exploded. Eternal Sailor Halloween growled as her skin returned to it's normal form. "I am Eternal Sailor Rainbow and on behalf of Rainbow and Halloweentown, you will be defeated if it is the last thing I do. Eternal Rainbow Arch Blast!" yelled Eternal Sailor Rainbow as she attacked Oogie with her most powerful attack but he just laughed as he dodged it causing Eternal Rainbow Knight to growl and then look at the gang. "The rest of you keep going, Kath and I will handle this monster." said Eternal Rainbow Knight as he lengthened his fingernails and went after Oogie. The others sighed as they left the two to fight the evil creature as they ran as fast as they could away from the fight and down another hallway.

Finally the doors to Clarissa's throne room were right across from them but before they could open them a boy about the same age as Eternal Sun Knight and Eternal Sailor Sun walked out from behind the doors causing the two vampires to growl at him. "Clarissa is expecting all of you but little C.P. and Kayla have to stay here." said the teen causing Eternal Sailor Sun to growl once more. "Dave!" said the gang minus the winx and specialists in shock.

"Get Rourke! Kayla and I will handle Dave." Eternal Sun Knight told Eternal Sailor Moon as he pulled out his bow and arrow. "I am Eternal Sailor Sun and on behalf of the Sun, I will send you back to Hades! Eternal Solar Disc Attack!" yelled Eternal Sailor Sun as she attacked Dave just as the others headed into Clarissa's throne room.

"Welcome Sailor Scouts, Sailor Knights, Legends, Winx, Specialests, Sun Wolf and Light Knight. I see you escaped my traps thanks to the Silver Scouts, Eternal Sailor Rainbow, Eternal Rainbow Knight, Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sun Knight but who is going to help them escape." said Clarissa from her throne at the front of the room, high on a platform as she snapped her fingers and the Silver Scouts, Eternal Sailor Rainbow, Eternal Rainbow Knight, Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sun Knight appeared out of thin air hanging from the ceiling while tied up in thick rope.

"Let them go right now!" yelled Eternal Sailor Moon as she ran over to Clarissa who just laughed. "Well, if you want them free, you have a choice. Give me the Silver Crystal and the Atlantian Crystal and i'll free them. But if I don't get want I want, then this will happen." said Clarissa as she snapped her fingers causing electicity to flow through the ropes shocking the Silver Scouts minus Silver Sailor Jupiter, Eternal Sailor Rainbow, Eternal Rainbow Knight, Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sun Knight while dark energy shocked Silver Sailor Jupiter causing all of them to scream in pain.

Serena and Amy sighed knowing that they had no choice but to surrender their crystals but they also knew that their mothers, Kayla, Kath, C.P. and Fiore would not want that. "Serena! Amy! Don't do it!" yelled Eternal Sailor Sun as she tried not to scream anymore but the pain was too much and just before she went unconcious she began to glow yellow just as Eternal Sailor Rainbow began to glow rainbow colors and the scouts began to glow their respective colors while Bloom began to glow light blue, Tecna began to glow light purple, Musa began to glow light red, Flora began to glow pink, Stella began to glow light orange, Roxy began to glow light green and Aisha began to glow green. Not even the Legends knew what was happening as the scouts and winx began to change.

+Serena's mind+

Serena couldn't believe it. One minute she was forced to watch Clarissa torture her mom and her friends and then the next she was in the remains for the Moon Kingdom right in front of the Moon Castle. "How did I get here?" Serena asked as she looked around and noticed that she was wearing her old gown. "Princess Serenity, welcome back to the Moon Castle." said Artemis as she walked over to Serena from the remains of the castle. "Grandmother Artemis, what is going on?" Serena asked worringly. "A new threat is coming. This being is the one responsible for giving Clarissa Rourke the power to find Princess Amia and Princess Tecna. It is responsible for bringing once defeated enemies back from Hades and can not be stopped unless you have a new power. This power will combine with the gift you received from Genie when you accepted being the decendent of Queen Aurora and King Phillip. Soon it will be time for the great sleep which will put the Earth into a deep slumber until it is time for you and Prince Edymion to take your places as Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Edymion but until then this crown will enable you to transform into a new form which will give you the strength to defeat any and all evil and will unlock your old powers as well. To transform simply place the crown on your head and say Moon Serenity Power! Now you must return and sent Clarissa to Hades." said Artemis as she placed a golden crown with a red gem on Serena's head making her look more like her future self. Then the crown began to glow as Serena was sent back to Earth.

+Amy's mind+

Amy had no idea where she was and had no idea how she arrived at a destoryed castle. "Hello?" Amy asked as she tried to summon her viser and computer but couldn't as she noticed she was in her Princess form. "Princess Amia, welcome back to Mariner Castle. This is where you, Queen Saoko, King Kash and Princess Tecna lived before the fall." said Athena as she walked over to Amy from the remains of the castle. "Grandmother Athena, what am I doing here?" Amy asked wondering why she was back on Mercury. "A new threat is coming. This being is responsible for giving Clarissa Rourke the power to find Princess Tecna and yourself. It is responsible for bringing once defeat enemies back from Hades and can not be stopped unless you have a new power. This power will combine with the magic in the crystal. Soon it will be time for the great sleep which will put the Earth into a deep slumber until it is time for you and Sir Ryo to take your places as Neo Queen Amia and Neo King Greg but until then this crown will enable you to transform into a new form which will give you the strength to defeat any and all evil and will unlock your old powers as well. To transform simply place the crown on your head and say Mercury Amia Power! Now you must return and send Clarissa to Hades." said Athena as she placed a light blue crown with a light blue gem on Amy's head. Then the crown began to glow as Amy was sent back to Earth.

+Raye's mind+

Raye was confused as she noticed she was standing in front of an old destoryed castle in her princess form. "Where am I?" Raye asked as she looked around trying to see if she could sense any evil spirits. "Princess Ravan, Welcome back to Phobos and Deimos Castle. This is where you, Queen Henry, King Takato, and Prince Riven lived before the fall." said Aries as he walked over to Raye from the remains of the castle. "Grandfather Aries, what am I doing here while the enemy is hurting my friends?" Raye asked wondering how she got on Mars. "A new threat is coming. This being is responsible for bringing once defeated enemies back from Hades and can not be stopped unless you have a new power. This power will combine with the gift you recieved from Genie when you accepted being the decendent of Mulan and Shang. Soon it will be time for the great sleep which will put the Earth into a deep slumber until it is time for you and Sir Yuichiro to take your places as Neo Queen Ravan and Neo King Chad but until then this crown will enable you to transform into a new form which will give you the strength to defeat any and all evil and will unlock your old powers as well. To transform say Mars Ravan Power! Now you must return and send Clarissa to Hades." said Ares as he placed a red crown with a red gen on Raye's head. The the crown began to glow as Raye was sent back to Earth.


	23. New powers and new transformations

**I don't own Disney Princess, Hercules, Digimon, Sailor Moon, Winx Club, Beetlejuice, Nightmare Before Christmas, Power Rangers, or X-Men Evolution. I do own Kath, Kayla and C.P.**

Chapter 23

New Powers and New Transformations

+Lita's mind+

Lita had no idea where she was as she wondered how she got in front of an old crumbling castle in her princess form. "Is there anyone here?" Lita asked curiously as she continued to look around. "Princess Makoto, welcome back to Io Castle. This is where you, Megara, Hercules, and Riven lived before the fall." said Zeus as he walked over to Lita from the remains of the castle. "Grandfather Zeus, I have to return to my friends, they're in danger." said Lita while she tried to figure out how she got on Jupiter. "A new threat is coming. This being is responsible for bringing once defeated enemies back from my brother Hades and can not be stopped unless you have a new power. This power will combine with the gift you recieved from Genie when you accepted being the decendent of Rapunzel and Eugene. Soon it will be time for the great sleep which will put the Earth into a deep slumber until it is time for you and Sir Shinozaki to take your places as Neo Queen Makoto and Neo King Ken but until then this crown will enable you to transform into a new form which will give you the strength to defeat any and all evil and will unlock your old powers as well. To transform say Jupiter Makoto Power! Now you must return and send Clarissa to Hades." said Zeus as he placed a green crown with a green gem on Lita's head. Then the crown began to glow as Lita was sent back to Earth.

+Mina's Mind+

Mina was confused as she looked around the remains of an old castle wondering how she got there, what happened to her friends and why she was in her princess form. "Princess Minako, welcome back to Magellan Castle. This is where you, Andros, Zhane and Brandon lived before the fall." said Aphrodite as she walked over to Mina from the remains of the castle. "Grandmother Aphrodite, I have to get back to my friends." said Mina as she tried to figure out how she got on Venus. "A new threat is coming. This being is responsible for bringing once defeated enemies back from my Uncle Hades and can not be stopped unless you have a new power. This power will combine with the gift you recieved from Genie when you accepted being the decendent of Cinderella and Prince Charming. Soon it will be time for the great sleep which will put the Earth into a deep slumber until it is time for you and Sir Motiki to take your places as Neo Queen Minako and Neo King Andrew but until then this crown will enable you to transform into a new form which will give you the strength to defeat any and all evil and will unlock your old powers as well. To transform say Venus Minako Power! Now you must return and send Clarissa to Hades." said Aphrodite as she placed an orange crown with an orange gem on Mina's head. Then the crown began to glow as it sent Mina back to Earth.

+Kath's mind+

'What am I doing back in Halloweentown and why is it so colorful?' Kath thought as she looked around the now colorful town in a rainbow colored gown. "Princess Kathleen, welcome back to Rainbow and Iris Castle. This is where you, Jack, Sally and Shock lived before it's destruction a few weeks before the great fall." said Lydia as she walked over to her granddaughter from a beautiful castle. "Grandmother Lydia, my friends are in trouble. I need to help them." said Kath as she tried to figure out how she got on Rainbow. "A new threat is coming. This being is responsible for bringing once defeated enemies back from Hades and can not be stopped unless you have a new power. This power will combine with the gift you recieved from Genie when you accepted being the decendent of Ariel and Prince Eric. Soon it will be time for the great sleep which will put the Earth into a deep slumber until it is time for you and Sir Fiore to take your places as Neo Queen Kathleen and Neo King Fiore but until then this crown will enable you to transform into a new form which will give you the strength to defeat any and all evil and will unlock your old powers as well. To transform say Rainbow Kathleen Power! Now you must return and send Clarissa to Hades." said Lydia as she placed an an orange crown with a black gem on Kath's head. Then the crown began to glow as it sent Kath back to Earth.

+Kayla's head+

'Where did I end up this time?' Kayla thought as she looked around the remains of an old castle while trying to figure out how she was in her princess form and why she wasn't on Earth. "Princess Kalenity, welcome back to Sol Palace. This is where you, Tohma, Masaru, Apollyn, Cartet, Thomas, Kurtet, Petor, Edward, Casete, Bowen and Sky lived before the fall." said Apollo as he walked over to Kayla from the ruins. "Grandfather Apollo, what am I doing here?" Kayla asked curiously as she tried to figure out how she got on the Sun. "A new threat is coming. This being is responsible for bringing once defeated enemies back from my Uncle Hades and can not be stopped unless you have a new power. This power will combine with the gift you recieved from Genie when you accepted being the decendent of Belle and Prince Adam as well as your ranger powers, digital powers, dino powers and mutant powers. Soon it will be time for the great sleep which will put the Earth into a deep slumber until it is time for you and Sir Charles to take your places as Neo Queen Kalenity and Neo King Charles but until then this crown will enable you to transform into a new form which will give you the strength to defeat any and all evil and will unlock your old powers as well. To transform say Sun Kalenity Power! Now you must return and send Clarissa to Uncle Hades." said Apollo as he placed an a yellow crown with a yellow gem on Kayla's head. Then the crown began to glow as it sent Kayla back to Earth.

+Clarissa's Castle+

The lights soon turned brighter and brighter until they disappeared revealing the scouts in new outfits and the Winx in their Sirenix Forms. "Clarissa Rouke, you have hurt my friends for the last time. I fight for love, I fight for Justice, I am Crystal Sailor Moon and on behalf of The Moon Kingdom I will punish you!" said Crystal Sailor Moon who now had white highheels, a white skirt with a light red skirt and a light blue skirt underneith, a large white backbow a white bodice, white wings with the moon symbol on her chest, white wrist length gloves with red tops, a blue colar with three white lines on each side with light red bubble sleaves, a red choker with the moon on it, prue white feather wings, the Moon symbol on her forehead and her wing barretts were connected to a tiara on her head with a red gem in the middle of it. "Same goes for us, we're the sailor scouts." said the sailor scouts as they walked over to Crystal Sailor Moon including Kayla and Kath who had broken free of their bindings.

"I am Crystal Sailor Mercury and on behalf of The Mercury Kingdom and my home Marinar Castle, I will punish you as well." said Crystal Sailor Mercury who now had blue highheels, a white skirt with two light blue skirts underneith, a large light blue backbow a white bodice, light blue wings with a blue gem on her chest, white wrist length gloves with blue tops, a blue colar with three white lines on each side with light blue bubble sleaves, a blue choker with a light blue gem in the middle, blue feather wings, the Mercury symbol on her forehead and a light blue tiara with a light blue gem rested on her head connected to winged barrets.

"I am Crystal Sailor Mars and on behalf of The Mars Kingdom and my home Phobos and Deimos Castle, I will punish you as well." said Crystal Sailor Mars who now had red highheels, a white skirt with two light red skirts underneith, a large light red backbow a white bodice, purple wings with a red gem on her chest, white wrist length gloves with red tops, a red colar with three white lines on each side with light red bubble sleaves, a red choker with a light red gem in the middle, red feather wings, the Mars symbol on her forehead and a light red tiara with a light red gem rested on her head connected to winged barrets.

"I am Crystal Sailor Jupiter and on behalf of The Jupiter Kingdom and my home Io Castle, I will punish you as well." said Crystal Sailor Jupiter who now had green highheels, a white skirt with two light green skirts underneith, a large pink backbow a white bodice, pink wings with a green gem on her chest, white wrist length gloves with green tops, a green colar with three white lines on each side with light green bubble sleaves, a green choker with a light green gem in the middle, red feather wings, the Jupiter symbol on her forehead and a light green tiara with a light green gem rested on her head connected to winged barrets.

"I am Crystal Sailor Venus and on behalf of The Venus Kingdom and my home Magellan Castle, I will punish you as well." said Crystal Sailor Venus who now had orange highheels, a white skirt with two light orange skirts underneith, a large light orange backbow a white bodice, blue wings with a orange gem on her chest, white wrist length gloves with orange tops, a orange colar with three white lines on each side with light orange bubble sleaves, an orange choker with a light orange gem in the middle, orange feather wings, the Venus symbol on her forehead and a light orange tiara with a light orange gem rested on her head connected to winged barrets.

"I am Crystal Sailor Rainbow and on behalf of The Rainbow/Halloween Kingdom and my home Iris/Skellington Castle, I will punish you as well." said Crystal Sailor Rainbow who now had blue highheels, a white skirt with two light green skirts underneith, a large light purple backbow a white bodice, yellow wings with a yellow gem on her chest, white wrist length gloves with yellow tops, a red colar with three white lines on each side with light orange bubble sleaves, a red choker with a light red gem in the middle, orange feather wings, the Rainbow symbol on her white forehead and a orange tiara with a black gem rested on her head connected to winged barrets and she was now in her normal 1/2 ragdoll and 1/2 skellington form.

"I am Crystal Sailor Sun and on behalf of The Sun Kingdom and my home Sol Castle, I will punish you as well." said Crystal Sailor Sun who now had yellow highheels, a white skirt with two light yellow skirts underneith, a large light orange backbow a white bodice, orange wings with a yellow gem on her chest, white wrist length gloves with yellow tops, a yellow colar with three white lines on each side with light yellow bubble sleaves, a yellow choker with a light yellow gem in the middle, yellow feather wings, the Sun symbol on her forehead and a light yellow tiara with a light yellow gem rested on her head connected to winged barrets.

**The link to the inner's new forms is on my main page.**


	24. Clarissa's defeat and a coronation

**I don't own Winx Club, Sailor Moon, Digimon, The Legends, Power Rangers, Nightmare Before Christimas, and Beetlejuice. I do own Kayla, Kath, and C.P.**

Chapter 24

Clarissa's defeat and a coronation

The Winx, Specialists, Legends and Knights couldn't believe how beautiful and grown up the scouts looked in their new forms. The scouts were the only ones to change however as the Winx noticed that they were in their Sirenix forms.

"Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame!" yelled Bloom as she flew over to Crystal Sailor Moon and floated next to her.

"Tecna, Fairy of Tecnology!" yelled Tecna as she flew over to Crystal Sailor Mercury and floated next to her.

"Musa, Fairy of Music!" yelled Musa as she flew over to Crystal Sailor Mars and floated next to her.

"Flora, Fairy of Nature!" yelled Flora as she flew over to Crystal Sailor Jupiter and floated next to her.

"Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun!" yelled Stella as she flew over to Crystal Sailor Venus and floated next to her.

"Roxy, Fairy of Animals!" yelled Roxy as she flew over to Crystal Sailor Rainbow and floated next to her.

"Aisha, Fairy of Waves!" yelled Aisha as she flew over to Crystal Sailor Sun and floated next to her.

"Give up Clarissa, you're out numbered!" said Crystal Sailor Moon causing Clarissa to laugh. "There is no way I am giving up my revenge. Dark Energy!" yelled Clarissa as she summoned a huge dark energy ball and threw it at the gang causing them to dodge.

"Mercury Crystal Aqua Rhapsody!" yelled Crystal Sailor Mercury as she attacked Clarrisa who summoned a dark sheild around her. "Digital Strike!" yelled Tecna as she tried to attack the sheild but it was no use. "I have a plan, everyone plug your ears." warned Crystal Sailor Sun as she crossed her arms just as her friends and family plugged their ears. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Crystal Sailor Sun as she used her sonic scream on the shield but evan that wasn't enough until Silver Sun Knight took his daughter's hand and added his own sonic scream to the dome.

As Crystal Sailor Sun and Silver Sun Knight screamed the others noticed that the dome was beginning to crack. "We need to attack the dome at the same time." said Silver Sailor Mercury causing the others to nod and each of the winx to form a circle as they held each other's hand.

"Starlight Crystal Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" yelled Crystal Sailor Moon as she attacked the dome.

"Silver Cosmic Moon Power!" yelled Silver Sailor Moon as she attacked the dome combineing her attack with her daughter's.

"Mercury Crystal Aqua Rhapsody!" yelled Crystal Sailor Mercury as she attacked the dome combineing her attack with Silver Sailor Moon's.

"Silver Mercury Aqua Strike!" yelled Silver Sailor Mercury as she attacked the dome combineing her attack with her daughter's.

"Mars Crystal Flame Sniper!" yelled Crystal Sailor Mars as she attacked the dome combineing her attack with Silver Sailor Mercury's.

"Silver Mars Flame Strike!" yelled Silver Mars Knight as he attacked the dome combineing his attack with his daughter's.

"Jupiter Crystal Oak Evolution!" yelled Crystal Sailor Jupiter as she attacked th dome combineing her attack with Silver Sailor Mars's.

"Silver Jupiter Oak Strike!" yelled Silver Sailor Jupiter as she attacked the dome combineing her attack with her daughter's.

"Venus Crystal Love and Beauty Shock!" yelled Crystal Sailor Venus as she attacked the dome combineing her attack with Silver Sailor Jupiter's.

"Super Silverizer!" yelled Zhane as he attacked the dome combineing his attack with his daughter's.

"Rainbow Crystal Arch Blast!" yelled Crystal Sailor Rainbow as she attacked the dome combineing her attack with Zhane's.

"Silver Autumn Leaf Storm!" yelled Silver Sailor Halloween as she attacked the dome combineing her attack with her daughter's.

"Winx Sirenix Convergence!" yelled Bloom causing her and the winx to glow as a bright beam of light began to come from their bodies and combine with the Crystal and Silver scout's and knight's attacks.

"Eternal Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" yelled Tuxedo Mask as he attacked the dome combineing his attack with the Winx's.

"Eternal Mercury Ice Staff!" yelled Eternal Mercury Knight as he attacked the dome combineing his attack with Tuxedo Mask's.

"Eternal Mars Axe!" yelled Eternal Mars Knight as he attacked the dome combineing his attack with Eternal Mercury Knight's.

"Eternal Jupiter Lightning Spear!" yelled Eternal Jupiter Knight as he attacked the dome combineing his attack with Eternal Mars Knight's.

"Eternal Venus Love-Me Daggers!" yelled Eternal Venus Knight as he attacked the dome combineing his attack with Eternal Jupiter Knight's.

"Eternal Rainbow Slash!" yelled Eternal Rainbow Knight as he attacked the dome combineing his attack with Eternal Venus Knight's.

"Eternal Solar Arrow Strike!" yelled Eternal Sun Knight as he attacked the dome combineing his attack with Eternal Rainbow Knight's.

The dome didn't stand a chance as the combined attacks destoryed the dome and Clarissa as well. Once the dome was gone Silver Sun Knight and Crystal Sailor Sun fainted from using their sonic screams too long.

+Halloweentown, Town Hall two weeks later+

"Welcome to this most frightening celebration! Today my daughter Kathleen shall be crowned the Pumpkin Princess! But in order for her to be crowned she must prove she has learned how to terrify even the most unscareable human. That is why Kathleen and myself shall travel to Earth where she shall scare 5 humans before midnight." said Jack as he and Sally stood on the stage with Kath and Shock next to Sally and Lydia and Beetlejuice next to Jack while the whole town cheered including the scouts, knights, winx and specialists who were dressed in black and white outfits. Kath was nervous as she looked at her parents, sister and grandparents and then turned to look at the crowd. "I promise I will do you all proud." said Kath who was dressed in a black dress with long sleaves, white ruffles on the colar and hemming of the skirt, a white sash and multi colored patches on the skirt with glowing orange earrings hanging from her ears and a glowing orange necklace around her neck.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." said Sally as she reassured Kath who nodded as she followed Jack off of the stage, past her friends who smiled at her, past Fiore who gave her a kiss on the cheek for good luck and then out of the Town Hall, through the Pumpkin Patch and out of Halloweentown.

A few hours later as a now scarecrow Jack and Kath were wheeled through the Pumpkin Patch and back into town they began to hear some very familiar music.

Darien in his Prince Edymion form as he walked out of the shadows just as he did when he was brainwashed by Beryl: Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Serena dressed as Wicked Lady as she walked over to Darien from behind one of the tombstones: Come with us and you will see

This, the town of Halloween.

Kath and Jack were shocked as they were dragged past the two and further into the Pumpkin Patch where they heard two more voices.

Amy dressed as Berte as she jumped out from behind some pumpkins with Greg who was dressed as Bumbo: This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

Raye dressed as Catzi as she jumped up next to Amy and Chad dressed as Rubeus as he jumped up next to Greg: This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween.

Kath couldn't believe what her friends were doing as she was led through town next to her father past a rusted gate and further into town when two figures jumped out at them from behind some rotting trees.

Lita dressed as Prizma: I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

Ken dressed as The Lion Cardian: I am the one hiding under your stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair.

Jack just grinned as he and Kath were pulled through town once more until they were stopped once more, this time they found three familiar faces sitting on top of one of the walls.

Mina dressed as Avery: This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Andrew dressed as Prince Diamond: Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

Fiore dressed in the old uniform he wore when he first met Sailor Moon: In this town, don't we love it now?

Mina: Round that corner man, hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

Lydia after she had jumped up from behind the wall: Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

Beetlejuice after he had jumped up next to Lydia: Aren't you scared?

Kayla dressed as Dark Kalenity flying above them and C.P. dressed as Angelus after he had jumped up next to Beetlejuice: Well that's just fine

Say it one, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Kath just smiled as she listened to her friends singing as she and her father were wheeled through town and were once again stopped by her friends.

Bloom dressed as Dark Bloom flying over Kath and Jack: Everybody scream, everybody scream

Sky dressed as Darkar following Jack and Kath: In this town of Halloween!

Tecna dressed as Stormy flying next to them: I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

Sally who was sitting in the same spot she sat in before Kath was born: I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair

Timmy dressed as Valtor walking next to Sky: I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

Mina: This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

Musa dressed as Mandragora and Riven dressed as Gantlos: Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

Flora dressed as Icy and Helia dressed as Anagan: That's our job, but we're not mean

In this town of Halloween

Mina: In this town

Fiore: Don't we love it now?

Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!

As Jack and Kath were being taken to the fountain everyone began to sing: Skeleton Jack and Kath might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everyone scream!

When Jack and Kath finally made it to the fountian they each took one of the torches that Lydia was carrying and then swallowed them causing their whole bodies to catch on fire scaring the scouts, winx, knights and specialists. Then Jack and Kath dived into the fountian after jumping off of the wooden horses they were riding on.

Won't ya please make way for a very special gal and guy

Our man Jack is the King of the Pumpkin patch

Our gal Kath is the princess of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King and Pumpkin Princess

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

The scouts as they looked into the fountian: In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

As everyone sang Jack and Kath began to rise up from the fountian with Jack wearing his regular suit and Kath wearing her coronation dress but with one difference. For on her head was a black tiara that was glowing orange. Her friends and family couldn't help but smile happily as they saw the new Pumpkin Princess.

La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la)

La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween)

La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la)

La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween)

La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la)

La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween)

La (la, la, la, la), la, la (la, la, la, la)

La (la, la, la, la), wheee


	25. An invitation and Kalenity vs Disapro

**I own Kayla, Kath, Alex, the baby triplets and Peter. I don't own Sailor Moon Yu-Gi-Oh, Winx Club, Digimon, Avengers, Legion of Superheroes or Once Upon a December.**

Chapter 25

An invitation and Kalenity vs Disapro

+The Damon Home, night, two days later+

Alex groaned as he tried to figure what had woken him up at 5:30am in the morning. First he checked on his husband who was still sleeping away undisturbed. 'Maybe it's the triplets?' thought Alex as he snucked out of his and Peter's room and across the hall where his sons's room which was decorated to look like an arabian palace was. 'It's not the triplets.' thought Alex as he peaked into their crib and saw them sleeping peacefully. 'Then what was it?' thought Alex as he went to check on his little sister and was shocked to see his little sister crying on her bed with Sunny trying to get her to calm down. "Kayla?" Alex asked as he walked into the room and then sat down on the bed. "Oh Alex." said Kayla sadly as she hugged her brother and then continued to cry. "Oh Kayla, please don't cry." said Alex as he began to thread his fingers through her hair as he began to sing.

Alex: Dancing bears, Painted wings

Things I almost remember,

And a song, someone sings,

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Far away, long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart,

Used to know,

Things it yearns to remember.

And a song,

Someone sings,

Once upon a December."

The next morning Kayla sighed sadly as she sat on her frontporch and tried to figure out why she had that familiar dream the night before. "Hey Kayla!" said a familiar voice pulling Kayla out of her thoughts as she looked up and saw Yugi, Heba, Joey, Duke, and Mokuba run over to her. "Yugi, Heba, Joey, Duke, Mokuba! What are you guys doing here and where's Yami, Atem, Seto, Tristan, and Noah?" Kayla asked her friends happily as she hugged each of them. "They went to get C.P. and tell him why we are here. Kayla, there is going to be another Duelist Kingdom and Pegasus has invited everyone who entered the first one to compete again in this one." said Yugi causing Kayla's eyes to turn yellow as she remembered what happened at the last one. "You guys, arn't seriously going to compete in this are you?" Kayla asked the group before she noticed that they each wore a familiar fingerless glove causing her to sigh. "Alright, I guess I have to get over those memories sometime but I want to bring the scouts, knights, winx and specialists with me." said Kayla as Yugi nodded and handed her a glove to put on along with a duel disc. "Big brother figured you would want the scouts and knights to come but why the winx and specialists?" Mokuba asked as Yami, Atem, Seto, Tristan, Noah and C.P. walked over to them from next door. "Do you all remember my little brother Prince Sky, Amia's little sister Princess Tecna, Ravan's little brother Prince Riven, Makoto's little sisters Princess Flora and Princess Miele and Minako's little brother Prince Brandon?" Kayla asked the duelers who nodded as they remembered the little princes and princesses. "Yes, I have always wondered what happened to your little shadow Kalenity." said Atem as he remembered that during the Silver Mil. young Prince Sky always wanted to be near his siblings especially Apollyn and Kalenity. "During the fall Queen Saoko, Queen Daisuki, Queen Meg, Minako and Queen Tohma sent them to different planets where they lost their memories of us until a few weeks ago. Tecna, Riven, Flora, Brandon, and Sky are really Princess Tecna of Mercury, Prince Riven of Mars, Princess Flora of Jupiter, Prince Brandon of Venus and KO-35 and Prince Sky of the Sun." said C.P. shocking his siblings and their friends.

+Alfea School for Fairies, Magix+

Bloom sighed sadly as she sat in front of Lake Roccaluce and stared out into the sea. "Bloom? Are you alright?" a voice asked causing Bloom to turn around to see Kayla. "Kayla? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on Earth?" Bloom asked Kayla curiously as she stood up and walked over to her cousin. "I was but I decided to invite the winx and specialists to Earth to see Duelist Kingdom. Maximillion Pegasus has brought it back and has invited all the original players to compete so I wanted you and Sky to see me duel but where's Sky?" said Kayla as she looked at Bloom and then looked around for her brother knowing he wouldn't leave Bloom unprotected. "Diaspro came and took Sky back to Eraklyon. He tried to protest but Diaspro said she was working under the former king himself. I'm afraid what they might do to Sky if they found out he has his memories back of his real family." said Bloom sadly causing Kayla's eyes to turn yellow. "Bloom, could you please get the other winx and specialists. We're going to Eraklyon to save my baby brother." said Kayla with a determained look in her solid yellow eyes.

+Eraklyon+

"Here we are, Eraklyon." said Timmy as he drove the ship into Eraklyon causing Kayla to growl once more. "Relax mon vrai amour, je vous promets que nous allons sauver Sky. Juste essayer de se calmer." said C.P. as he wrapped his arms around Kayla's waist know that french always calmed her down. "I didn't know you could speak french C.P." said Yugi who was standing with the others waiting to save Sky. "Yeah, my sire Angel taught me the year I was turned. Found out Kayla's sire taught her as well and figured out that everytime she hears it she calms down even if she's mad, sad or angry." said C.P. just as they landed in front of the royal palace.

Meanwhile Sky was agueing with former King Erendor and Queen Samara. "I can't believe you sent Diaspro to bring me back to Eraklyon evan though you both knew I was with my fiance. Bloom needs my help and I am not going to stay here when I could be helping her, our friends and my family. My real parents Queen Tohma and King Masaru of the Sun Kingdom, my siblings: Prince Alex, Prince Carter, Prince Tommy, Prince Peter, Prince Eddie, Prince Kurt, Prince Casey, Princess Kayla and Prince Nick, my nephews: Prince Naveen, Prince Adam, Prince Phillip, and Prince Harry, my niece Princess Kira, my grandparents: King Steve and Queen Tony, King Spencer and Queen Sarah my aunts: Lady Pepper, Lady Natasha, Lady Carol, Lady Janet, Princess Sarah, Princess Kara, Princess Kristy, my uncles: Sir Thor, Sir Loki, Sir Clint, Sir Bruce, Sir Hulk, Sir Hank, Sir T'Challa, Sir James, Sir Rhodey, Sir Keenan, Sir Richard and Sir Bucky, and my cousin: Sir Phil. They are my family and the ones I will fight everyday to see again." said Sky as he glared at Queen Samara and King Erendor.

"Sky, would you really leave all you've ever known to be with a family that you don't even know?" Queen Samara asked Sky who nodded. "I would." said Sky determainly just as the scouts, knights, duelists, winx and specialists walked into the room having heard everything. "King Erendor and Queen Samara, I am Princess Kalenity of the Sun Kingdom, only daughter of King Masaru the son of Apollo the god of the Sun, Music, Prophecy, Health, and Light and Queen Tohma the son of Artemis the godess of the Wild and the Moon, granddaughter of King Steven the son of Queen Lyana of the fairies and Queen Anthony the son of Sir Howen and Lady Mariana of the fairies. Prince Sky is my brother who was sent here during the fall of the Silver Millienium so that he may live when we did not. When we were reborn we had all lost our memories of our old selves until the time was right. Now that we have our memories back Sky can take his place as heir to the Sun Kingdom and as he is your only heir I must thank you both for taking care of my little brother but he must leave here and come with us." said Princess Kalenity as she curtsyed in front of the king and queen who were not happy including Diaspro who glared at the princess. "Diaspro Princess!" yelled Diaspro as she transformed into her fairy form.

"Crystal Attack!" yelled Diaspro as she attacked Princess Kalenity who backflipped away from the attack. "You want a fight, well you got one. Sun Kalenity Power!" yelled Princess Kalenity as she summoned her Sun Tiara and placed it on her head causing the gem to glow yellow as yellow lights left the gem and wrapped around Kalenity's body transforming her into Crystal Sailor Sun. "Solar Crystal Blast Attack!" yelled Crystal Sailor Sun as she attacked Diaspro who flew over the attack.


	26. Diaspro and a lost knight

**I own Kayla, C.P. and Kath, I don't own Winx Club, Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Disney's Hercules or Tutenstein**

Chapter 26

Disapro and a lost knight

"Crystal Attack!" yelled Diaspro as she tried to attack Crystal Sailor Sun but she flew around the attack. "Diaspro, give up! If you do not then I will not go easy on you." warned Crystal Sailor Sun knowing that Diaspro was just a charmix fairy and not as powerful as herself. "Never! I will never surender to a brat like you! Gem Slam!" yelled Diaspro as she attacked Crystal Sailor Sun who flew around the attack and then sighed. "Then I am afraid you leave me no choice." sighed Crystal Sailor Sun as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath just as Diaspro tried to attack her once more but found that her attack was blocked by yellow light encasing Crystal Sailor Sun as she flatten her hands and pointed her fingertips at Diaspro. "Crystal Hurricane Wave!" yelled Crystal Sailor Sun as the yellow light moved to her hands causing long thin crystal like tornados to leave her fingers and attack Diaspro causing the fairy to dodge but not quick enough as the tornados caught her leg causing a thin gash to appear making her leg bleed. "You will pay for that! Jewels Strangle!" snarled Diaspro as jeweled chains began to wrap around Crystal Sailor Sun who was once more glowing yellow. "Crystal Plasma Paws!" yelled Crystal Sailor Sun as the yellow light formed red speckled energy orbs around her hands slicing the chains and freeing her.

"Now this is your last chance to surrender Diaspro." warned Crystal Sailor Sun as her eyes began to turn fully yellow as her fangs appeared shocking the only ones in the room who didn't know she was a vampire. "What are you?" Diaspro asked Crystal Sailor Sun in shock causing the vampire to grin baring her fangs. "I told you I am Princess Kalenity of the Sun Kingdom and I am also Kayla Damon, childe of Nicolas De Brabant of the LaCroix Clan. Now are you going to surrender or am I going to have a midafternoon snack?" Crystal Sailor Sun asked as she licked her lips causing Diaspro, Erendor, and Samara to pale in fright. "I will never surrender monster! Gem Slam!" yelled Diaspro as King Erendor pulled out his sword and then charged at Crystal Sailor Sun only to be blocked by Sky who had his own blade out and Eternal Sun Knight with the Solar Sword while the winx, scouts, specialists and knights blocked Samara making sure she wouldn't try to attack their friends as well while Yugi, Yami, Heba, Atem, Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Noah, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Duke and Tristan made sure the gaurds couldn't help their king or queen.

"I won't give up my darling Sky to a creature like you! Gem Slam!" yelled Diaspro as she attacked Crystal Sailor Sun once more but the princess of the Sun just yawned as she flew around the attack. "I have warned you to back down but you didn't listen so you know give me no choice." said Crystal Sailor Sun as the crystal on her tiara began to glow. "Solar Crystal Blast Attack!" yelled Crystal Sailor Sun as she formed a triangle in the air with her hands causing a bright beam of yellow light to leave her gem and her hands. The beam of light then flew at Diaspro and attacked the ground right next to her, missing her by an inch.

"Diaspro, I gave you warnings and you did not listen. I even showed you abit of my power but still you keep coming. Now one last chance. Give up and leave my little brother alone." said Crystal Sailor Sun as she glared at Diaspro who glared back. "I will not leave my precious Sky with that twit Bloom. Rain of Gems!" yelled Diaspro as she caused a ton of gems to fall from the ceiling.

"Spreading Fire!" yelled Bloom as she attacked some of the gems making sure they didn't hit anyone.

"Moon Crystal Tiara Magic!" yelled Crystal Sailor Moon as she attacked some of the gems.

"Digital Net!" yelled Tecna as she caught some of the gems.

"Mercury Crystal Aqua Rhapsody!" yelled Crystal Sailor Mercury as she attacked some of the gems.

"Sonic Mirror!" yelled Musa as she sheilded her self and some of the knights plus some of the duelists.

"Mars Crystal Fire Ignite!" yelled Crystal Sailor Mars as she attacked some of the gems.

"Goddess Defense!" yelled Flora as she sheilded herself, some of the knights and some of the duelists.

"Supreme Crystal Thunder!" yelled Crystal Sailor Jupiter as she attacked some of the gems.

"Golden Disk!" yelled Stella as she sheilded herself, the rest of the knights and the rest of the duelists.

"Venus Crystal Crescent Beam Shower!" yelled Crystal Sailor Venus as she attacked some of the gems.

"Enchanted Cloak!" yelled Roxy as she sheilded herself and half of the specialists.

"Rainbow Crystal Arch Blast!" yelled Crystal Sailor Rainbow as she attacked some of the gems.

"Morphix Barricade!" yelled Aisha as she sheilded herself and the other half of the specialists, Queen Samara and King Erendor.

"Crystal Sonic Fin Fire!" yelled Crystal Sailor Sun as she summoned her sonic fin and then attacked the crystals until she heard a familiar gasp causing her to turn away to see one of the gems had pierced Eternal Sun Knight in the heart causing Crystal Sailor Sun's eyes to widen in shock as she watched her boyfriend smile weakly at her and then turn to dust. "No, No, No, No! Please NO!." cried Crystal Sailor Sun as Yugi sobbed in Yami's arms while Heba did the same in Atem's arms.

"Diaspro, WHAT YOU HAVE DONE IS UNFORGIVEABLE. YOU HAVE KILLED MY TRUE LOVE AND WITH THAT YOU WILL PAY. SOLAR CRYSTAL BLAST ATTACK!" yelled Crystal Sailor Sun as her eyes turned pure yellow as she attacked Diaspro turning her to dust. "Oh, C.P." sobbed Crystal Sailor Sun as she powered down and dropped onto her knees in dispair. "Oh K.K." said Sky sadly as he dropped onto his knees and hugged his sister who hugged him back heartbroken.

Each of the scouts, knights, winx, specialists, and duelists were heartbroken for Yugi, Heba, and Kayla as they shed tears for their fallen friend. Suddenly a familiar melody began to fill the room as a man who was singing appeared out of a bright light right next to Kayla and then wrapped his arms around both her and Sky.

Apollo: Dancing bears, Painted wings

Things I almost remember,

And a song, someone sings,

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Far away, long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart,

Used to know,

Things it yearns to remember.

And a song,

Someone sings,

Once upon a December."

"Grandfather Apollo." sobbed Kayla as she let go of Sky and then hugged Apollo who smiled sadly as he hugged her back. "It will be alright little Kalenity. I promise Sir Charles will be alright." said Apollo as a puff of black smoke appeared revealing Hades, lord of the dead and his two imps Pain and Panic who were holding a familiar looking soul. "For those of you who don't know, name's Hades or Osiris, Lord of the dead. Hi, how ya all doin'? Now my little firefly would be heartbroken if she finds out I have one of her friend's souls and that is something I do not want. So here's what Apollo and I are going to do. Apollo's going to remake Charle's body and I will give him back his soul free of charge." said Hades causing the scouts's and knight's jaws to drop and Kayla to looked at him curiously as Apollo let go of her and walked over to C.P.'s ashes where he waved his hand over them causing them to glow as the ashes formed C.P.'s lifeless body. Hades then took the soul from Pain and then placed the soul into the body. Once the soul was in place C.P.'s eyes widen as he gasped.


	27. Old friends and new friends

**I only own Kath, Kayla, Richard and C.P. I don't own Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon, Kim Possible, Winx Club, Avengers, Ultimate Spider-Man, Power Rangers, Sherlock Holmes or Lilo and Stitch**

Chapter 27

Return of old friends and making new ones

+Two days later, Pegasus's boat.+

"Man, I can't believe we're doing this again!" shouted Joey happily as he followed his friends onto a boat that was docked outside of Crossroads. "Calm down puppy." groaned Seto as he rubbed his forehead trying to get rid of the headache Joey's shouting was causing him. "Seto, he's just excited like the rest of us." giggled Kayla who was holding C.P.'s hand. "Kayla's right and this will be the first time we get to duel for fun and not to save the world." said Yugi earning a groan from the others.

"So what is this Dueling Kingdom about anyway?" Sky asked Atem curiously after they boarded the boat and headed to the dinning area. "Dueling Kingdom is a special tournament where duelists from all around the world compete to be named King of Games as well as $3,000,000 dollars. During the last tournament Yugi, Heba, Joey, and Kayla battled to save C.P. who's soul was stolen by Pegasus who wanted control of KaibaCorp and was going to do anything to get it." explained Atem just as they heard Kayla squeal in excitement.

"Mai!" squealed Kayla happily as she ran over to her old friend and hugged her causing the blond to smile as she hugged Kayla back. "Little Kayla Damon, it's good to see you again as well as Yugi, Heba, Yami, Atem, Joesph, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Duke and Tristan but where's the little friendship girl Tea? Isn't she here as well?" Mai asked causing Kayla and C.P. to growl. "Gardner wasn't as she appeared to be. She tried to kill Yugi but she was stopped before she could. She even tried to kill my cousins from out of town." Kayla told Mai as she remembered the terrible things Tea Gardner did. "Woah, who knew little Miss. Friendship could be that evil." said Mai causing Kayla and the other duelists to nod.

"Anyway, Mai, I would like you to meet my friends: Serena and her husband Darien Watson-Holmes, Amy Thatch and her boyfriend Greg Urawa, Raye Motomiya-Ichijouji and her boyfriend Chad Kumada, Lita Wong-Matsuki and her boyfriend Ken Shinozaki, Mina Aino and her boyfriend Andrew Foreman, Kath O'Reilly and her boyfriend Fiore, and my boyfriend C.P. who is Yugi and Heba's brother." said Kayla smiling as she introduced her friends to her old friend and then growled as she noticed who had walked into the room. "Kayla, what's wrong?" Serena asked worringly knowing her friend didn't growl unless she had a good reason to. "Looks like she saw Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. Raptor is alright but Underwood is a creep and not a fair duelist." said Heba as he remembered what Underwood did to his twin's cards during the last Duelist Kingdom. "What did he do?" Darien asked wondering why Atem and Yami were glaring at Underwood. "Solomon Muto, an old friend of Tai's, gave Heba, Yugi and C.P. their starter decks and taught them as well as Joey, Kayla and C.P. how to duel. When C.P. had been captured by Seto, Solomon gave Yugi and Heba, his own deck and told them to believe in The Heart of the Cards and they would win. After C.P.'s soul was stolen and we had boarded the boat to the Island Underwood asked to see Yugi's most powerful cards and once he had it, Underwood threw The Exodia cards overboard." explained Yami. "But thanks to puppy's quick thinking only two of the cards were saved." said Seto proudly causing Joey to blush at the nickname while Kayla giggled.

"Seto, why did you call Joey "puppy"?" Amy asked Seto curiously causing him to grin, Kayla, C.P., Yugi, Heba, Tristan, Duke, Yami, and Atem to laugh and Joey to blush. "Joey challenged me to a duel game I created called Dungeon Dice Monsters and lost so he became my slave for the week so as my slave I forced him to wear a puppy suit. When Yugi and Heba found out Heba challenged me to the game as well and won Joey's freedom but not before Seto saw Joey in the suit." explained Duke causing the inners to laugh as they imagined Joey dressed as a puppy.

Soon the boat docked at Duelist Kingdom where everyone was met by Pegasus, himself at the docks.

"Greetings everyone and welcome to the 2nd Duelist Kingdom. Unlike the last one however the duelists are allowed to bring guests to watch the duels and show their support to their favorite duelists. Now as before once the fireworks go off the duels may begin and the rules are the same as the last one." said Pegasus as the fireworks began to go off causing the duelists and their guests to scatter.

The 2nd Duelist Kingdom was alot more fun then the last one was and at the end of the tournament when Yugi, Yami, Heba and Atem were annouced the winners the darks asked their lights to marry them causing the lights to blush as they accepted causing C.P. to smile at his brothers as Yugi and Heba kissed their respective darks.

Two days later Kayla yawned as she began to wake up in a seat next to her boyfriend who was reading a mystery novel. "Good nap?" C.P. asked Kayla who nodded tiredly and then looked around her Uncle Tony's privite plane which was taking them to Hawaii where Tony was doing an inspection of the Hawaii branch of Stark Industries and decide to take the Avengers, Scouts, Knights, Winx, Specialist and Peter's team with him and Steve. "This is going to be so cool!" squealed Serena in excitement from her spot in front of Kayla. "It sure will! And it was so nice of the Samurai Power Rangers to keep an eye on the town for us while we're gone." said Amy who was reading all about Hawaii and it's culture. "Yep, now that Xandred and his army is gone Jayden and his team can leave the Shiba Home and travel." said Greg who was reading about Hawaii's great sights, fauna and flora. "Greg's right! I for one can't wait to feel the gorgeous Hawaiian sunshine and surf those cool waves." said Kayla excitedly causing Tony to chuckle from his chair next to Steve and across from a snoring Clint and sleeping Phil who was sent by Fury to keep an eye on the Avengers. "Kayla, relax, I know you want to surf but it has to wait until we find somewhere to stay." said Steve causing the gang's eyes to widen. "But Uncle Tony, I thought we already were staying at Birds of Paradise Hotel?" Peter asked curiously from his spot next to Danny who was medating. "We were until the owner found out that Steve and I were married and decided to cancel our reservation." said Tony angerly until Steve took his hand and began to rub it calming the man down.

+Kauai Airport, Hawaii+

Once they unboarded the plan the group were met by a group of hula girls, a teenage boy with blue hair and a man wearing a blue-green hawaiian shirt. "Aloha, welcome to Hawaii." said the man as each of the girls placed a lei around each of the gang's necks. "Thank you. I am Tony Rogers-Stark and I was wondering if there was any where we could stay that isn't Birds of Paradise Hotel." said Tony causing one of the hula girls about the same age as Kayla to walk over to him. "Hi, my name is Lilo and I know the perfect place you all can stay. It's called Jumba and Pleakly's Bed & Not Breakfast." said a little raven headed girl who was then push to the ground by a puffy redhead with glasses causing the blue haired teen to growl as he ran over Lilo to help her up. "I'm Mertle Edmonds and you really shouldn't listen to Weirdlo. Birds of Paradise Hotel is the best and only hotel in Hawaii." said the red head as she batted her eyes at Peter who rolled his eyes at the redhead while the other hula girls except for Lilo agreed with her.

"I think Jumba and Pleakly's Bed & Not Breakfast sounds great." said Steve as the others agreed with him causing Mertle to glare at them. "Are you okay? I'm Kayla and these are my friends: Serena, her husband Darien, Amy and her boyfriend Greg, Raye and her boyfriend Chad, Lita and her boyfriend Ken, Mina and her boyfriend Andrew, Kath and her boyfriend Fiore, my boyfriend C.P., Trista and her husband Richard, Michelle, her wife Amara, their daughter Hotaru, her boyfriend and Serena's brother Sammy, Bloom and her boyfriend and my brother Sky, Tecna and her boyfriend Timmy, Musa and her boyfriend Riven, Flora and her boyfriend Helia, Stella and her boyfriend Brandon, Roxy and her boyfriend Andy, Aisha and her boyfriend Nabu, my brother Peter, Ava and her boyfriend Danny, Sam, Luke, my Uncle Tony and his husband my Uncle Steve, my Uncle Loki and his husband my Uncle Thor, their son Phil and his husband Clint, my aunt Natasha, my Uncle Bucky, my Aunt Janet and her husband my Uncle Hank, my Uncle Bruce and my Uncle T'Challa." said Kayla as she introduced her friends and family to Lilo who smiled as the blue haired teen held out his hand. "Hi, i'm Stitch." said blue haired teen causing Kayla to smile as Darien took the teen's hand and C.P.'s eyes to widen. "Lilo and Stitch, my cousin Ron told me he met the two of you on a mission with his girlfriend Kim Possible." said C.P. in shock causing Lilo's eyes to widen along with Stitch's.

A few hours later after the gang had rented a few Beach Buggys, they found themselves in front of a large building that looked like a rocket ship causing Fiore, the specialists, Tony and Bruce to look at it curiously. "This doesn't look like any metal I have ever seen before." said Tony curiously as a strange looking man and a strange looking woman walked out of the building and then quickly stopped when they saw Lilo, Stitch and the gang.

"They're back!" said the large strange man in shock before he and the strange woman bowed in front of the gang causing Lilo and Stitch to look at them strangely while the gang looked at each other and knew that their secret was out.

"Dad? What are you and Pleakly doing?" Stitch asked the man curiously causing the man to sigh. "626, these are the reincarnations of the royal members of the Silver Millinium." said Jumba in shock causing Tony to sigh. "We are not Royalty anymore. When we were reborn we lost our titles until the time was right. Right now only the scouts and knights are back full time to save the Universe along with the Winx, Specialists and all of their superhero allies which includes the Avengers. So please rise both of you." said Tony causing Jumba and Pleakly to rise which confused Lilo while Stitch's eyes widen as he remembered along ago memory. "Dad's stories were real. Lilo, remember the stories dad told us about the Silver Millinium and the good princesses who faught villians like Hamsterviel until they were killed during the final battle and were reborn on Earth in the far future so that they could have their futures." said Stitch in awe causing the scouts, knights, Tony and Steve to blush.


	28. Lilo, Stitch and an iron enemy

**I own Kayla, C.P., Kath, Peter's Silver Millinium form, Steve's Silver Millinium form. Marvel owns Avengers and Iron Man, Ultimate Spider-Man and Disney owns Lilo and Stitch. **

Chapter 28

Lilo, Stitch and an Iron Enemy

After checking into the Bed and Not Breakfast, unpacking their things and meeting Lilo's older sister and brother-in-law Nani and David, the group headed off to the beach where Nani and Lilo would teach the scouts, knights, winx, specialists, Peter and his team how to surf while Kayla surfed near them with her old surfboard and the Avengers hanged out on the beach with Stitch who was watching Lilo like a hawk. "Why didn't you go into the water with them?" Steve asked Stitch from his spot next to a dowsy Tony who was trying to focus on the reports Pepper sent him of the Stark Industries in Hawaii that he had to visit tomorrow. "I sink. Swimming is not something I would do unless someone I cared for was in danger or if myself was in danger." said Stitch just as Lilo walked onto the shore with Nani and the gang except for Kayla who was still surfing causing her family to roll their eyes. "Alright, who's going to get her out of the water this time?" Tony asked knowing he couldn't get his Arch Reactor wet, as he streached after getting off of the blanket he was laying on causing Phil to sigh as he walked into the water and and then swam over to the teen who was now swimming around her surf board. "Kayla, it's time to stop swimming." said Phil in a tone of voice that ment he was serious causing the teen to sigh. "Alright Phil." said Kayla as she grabbed her board and followed Phil back to the beach shocking Tony and Steve who knew that Kayla's loved to swim and had always refused to get out of the water without a fight even during the Silver Millinium. "How did he get Kayla out of the water so fast?" C.P. asked Loki curiously knowing it used to take Hunter, Blake, Dustin and himself to get Kayla out of the water when they didn't have to save the world.

"Other then her parents and older brothers, Phil is the only one who can get Kayla out of the water everytime she surfs or swims. None of the others could figure it out but I know why." said Loki as he used his magic to pack his and Thor's things earning a look from Tony who had over heard them talking. "You know? Then enlighten us on why Kayla only listens to Phil when it comes to getting her out of the water when Thomas, Marcus and her older brothers are not around." said Tony as he looked at Loki who smirked.

"Simple, Kalenity and Phillip were the same age during the Silver Millinium but Phillip was born a day before her so she respected him and listened to him. When the fateful day came and the Moon was attacked Kalenity and her friends weren't the only ones affected. I was forced seperate my children and send them into hiding so that HE couldn't hurt them. Just before I sent Phillip and myself to Olmypus Kalenity was heading to battle and before she left she promised Phillip and myself that she would always listen to Phillip no matter where she was. " said Loki who then looked at the ground sadly as he thought of his other children he had yet to find causing Thor to walk over to him and put his hand on his husband's shoulder. "Are you well, beloved?" Thor asked Loki who nodded sadly just as the others walked over to them. "Mom?" Phil asked Loki curiously as he noticed that Loki looked sad. "I'm fine Phillip, just remembering your siblings, that's all." said Loki causing Kayla and Phil to look at each other as they began to remember more of their past. "Fenrir, Sleipnir, Jor, Hela and Night were my older siblings and were gifted with magic just as my mother and I are. But they were each cursed by HIM during the fall causing mom to send them to Earth's Future. From what I remember Fenrir was cursed to become a wolf during the day, Sleipnir was cursed to turn into an eight legged horse during the day, Jor was cursed to turn into a snake during the day, Hela was cursed to turn into a half skellington and half human during the day and Night was cursed to turn into a dragon during the day but as soon as the moon hit they were able to take their human forms once more." said Phil as he tried to remember more about the curse on his older siblings. "I remember that day. I was fighting one of Beryl's soldiers when I saw HIM appear and curse them. Only their true loves can break the spell." said Kayla just as a missile flew at them causing Stitch to jump up, grab it and throw it in the ocean causing a blast of water to explode in the air while the gang looked around to see where it came from.

"Iron Monger!" gasped Tony in shock earning confused looks from the others except for Steve, Peter, and Kayla who had heard about the Iron Monger before. "Isn't he suppose to be dead?" Kayla asked Tony just as Iron Monger flew over to them. "You'll be surprised at what you can live through, isn't that right Stark." growled Iron Monger as he pointed his gun at Tony just before he was blasted in the back by a tital wave thanks to Kayla who's eyes had turned dark yellow. "Why don't you cool off and leave him alone! Ninja Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled Kayla as she morphed into her ranger form.

"Power of Water!" yelled Kayla while she got into a fighting stance. "For Midgard!" yelled Thor as he summoned his hammer while Loki snapped his fingers causing the Avenger's weapons and uniforms to appear while Stitch transformed back into his 626 form while the scouts took a stance.

"Moon Serenity Power!" yelled Serena as she summoned her Moon Tiara and placed it on her head causing the gem to glow white as white lights left the gem and wrapped around Serena's body transforming her into Crystal Sailor Moon.

"Mercury Amia Power!" yelled Amy as she summoned her Mercury Tiara and placed it on her head causing the gem to glow blue as blue lights left the gem and wrapped around Amy's body transforming her into Crystal Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Ravan Power!" yelled Raye as she summoned her Mars Tiara and placed it on her head causing the gem to glow red as red lights left the gem and wrapped around Raye's body transforming her into Crystal Sailor Mars.

"Jupiter Makoto Power!" yelled Lita as she summoned her Jupiter Tiara and placed it on her head causing the gem to glow green as green lights left the gem and wrapped around Lita's body transforming her into Crystal Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus Minako Power!" yelled Mina as she summoned her Venus Tiara and placed it on her head causing the gem to glow orange as orange lights left the gem and wrapped around Mina's body transforming her into Crystal Sailor Venus.

"Rainbow Kathleen Power!" yelled Kath as she summoned her Rainbow Tiara and placed it on her head causing the gem to glow rainbow colors as rainbow colored lights left the gem and wrapped around Kath's body transforming her into Crystal Sailor Rainbow.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled C.P. as he morphed into his ranger form. "Power of Air!" yelled C.P. as he got into a fighting stance next to Kayla while Darien raised a rose in the air.

"Eternal Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Greg.

"Eternal Mars Knight Power!" yelled Chad.

"Eternal Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ken.

"Eternal Venus Knight Power!" yelled Andrew.

"Eternal Rainbow Knight Power!" yelled Fiore.

"How dare you ruin this beautiful beach day, I am Crystal Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon I will punish you!" said Crystal Sailor Moon as she pointed at Iron Monger who laughed causing the gang to attack him but not even Crystal Sailor Moon was a match for him as he knocked her into the water and then blasted Iron Man with one of his grenades causing Tony to fly through the air and land into the water before the now wounded gang or Kayla could get to him. "Tony!" yelled Captain America worringly. "Uncle Tony!" yelled a frightened Kayla and Spider-Man as Iron Monger laughed. "You heartless animal." growled Spider-Man as he weakly stood up followed by Kayla and Captain America who began to glow yellow along with Kayla and Spider-Man.

The yellow light began to glow brighter and brighter until it completely cover the three and then it disappeared leaving Steve dressed in a white short sleaved top with a low colar, white pants with white stockings and white boots with a white see through cape attached to his shoulders by a yellow cresent moon on each side of his chest while the moon symbol glowed proudly on his forehead while his eyes turned completely yellow while Kayla now wore her princess gown which was a yellow gown that went to her ankles with a see through yellow skirt over her skirt, yellow flats, a yellow choker and her sun symbol shone brightly while her eyes turned completely yellow and last but not least was Peter who now wore a dark yellow shirt with yellow puffy sleaves, yellow pants with yellow stockings and yellow boots with the sun symbol on his forehead shining brightly while his eyes turned completely yellow. They were now King Steven, Prince Petor and Princess Kalenity and they were mad.

"I am King Steven, king of the fairies and on behalf of my kingdom I will make you pay for what you have done to my husband." said King Steven as he glared at Iron Monger.

"I am Prince Petor, the 5th prince of the Sun Kingdom and on behalf of the Sun I will also make you pay for what you have done to my grandmother." said Prince Petor as he also glared at Iron Monger.

"I am Princess Kalenity of the Sun Kingdom and on behalf of the Sun I will also make you pay for what you have done to my grandmother." said Princess Kalenity as she glared at Iron Monger who just laughed.


	29. The end of an enemy and a bully

**I own Kayla, C.P., Kath, Brena, and Krysta. Disney owns Lilo and Stitch and Tangled, Stan Lee owns Avengers, Ultimate Spider-Man, and Iron Man the movie, Dash Baxter belongs to Butch Hartman**

Chapter 29

An enemy's defeat and a bully's defeat

"I defeated the mighty Iron Man, what makes you three think you can defeat me!" laughed Iron Monger causing Princess Kalenity to smirk. "While you were fighting the others I called in some back up." said Princess Kalenity as the sand began to try to trap Iron Monger's legs as two women and a suit of armor that was bigger and greyer then Iron Man appeared next to King Steven. "Iron Monger meet my Aunt Brena the wicca, her apprentice my cousin Krysta, a wicca in trainning and my Uncle War Machine. By messing with my Grandmother Iron Man, you have made some very powerful people angry. Not to mention you made the Avengers, Iron Fist, Nova, White Tiger, Power Man, Lilo, Stitch, and the Princesses, Princes and Kings of the Silver Millinium angry as well. You are in deep trouble." growled Princess Kalenity as she growled at Iron Monger just as the other Avengers, Iron Fist, Nova, White Tiger, Power Man, Stitch, the scouts and knights walked over to King Steven, Prince Petor, Brena, Krysta, War Machine and Princess Kalenity.

"Moon Crystal Tiara Magic!" yelled Crystal Sailor Moon as she attacked Iron Monger along with Eternal Tuxedo Mask.

"Mercury Crystal Aqua Rhapsody!" yelled Crystal Sailor Mercury as she attacked Iron Monger along with Ant Man, and Eternal Mercury Knight.

"Mars Crystal Fire Ignite!" yelled Crystal Sailor Mars as she attacked Iron Monger along with Brena, Krysta, Eternal Mars Knight and War Machine.

"Supreme Crystal Thunder!" yelled Crystal Sailor Jupiter as she attacked Iron Monger along with Thor and Eternal Jupiter Knight.

"Venus Crystal Crescent Beam Shower!" yelled Crystal Sailor Venus as she attacked Iron Monger along with Wasp, Hawkeye, Eternal Venus Knight and Black Widow.

"Rainbow Crystal Arch Blast!" yelled Crystal Sailor Rainbow as she attacked Iron Monger along with Eternal Rainbow Knight and Eternal Sun Knight while White Tiger and Black Panther attacked the villian at the same time while Power Man, Stitch and Hulk attacked Iron Monger from behind along with King Steven, Prince Petor and Princess Kalenity.

With the combined attacks Iron Monger didn't stand a chance as he was destoryed but as everyone calmed down and powered down they found Lilo in tears by a dying Tony causing Steve, Peter and Kayla to shake their heads in denial as they gasped in fear. "Tony, Tony, stay with me. Please don't leave me." begged Steve as he colasped next to his husband and layed his head on the blinking ARC Reactor. "The ARC Reactor, if it ever goes out, Uncle Tony will die." said Kayla with tears in her eyes as she began to sob into C.P.'s chest as he held his beloved while Ava, Sam, Luke and Danny hugged an also sobbing Peter. "There has to be something we can do." Lilo asked the group as Stitch who hadn't turned back into his human form sniffed at the reactor and then turned back into his human form. "If we can jump start the reactor there maybe a chance we can save him." suggested Stitch causing Lita's and Thor's eyes to widen. "Wouldn't lightning be able to jump start the reactor? You know like how Jumping Cables restart a car's battery?" Lita asked Bruce, Hank and Stitch who looked at each other and then looked at Lita and Thor. "We've never done it that way before. There is no telling what could happen." said Bruce as he looked worringly at his friend's ARCH Reactor. "We must do what we can to save Tony." said Thor as Lita once more transformed into Crystal Sailor Jupiter. "Lita, wait. Your ancestor Rapunzel could heal a person with her song and power. Try combining the song with your attack." suggested Kayla as she tried to stop crying earning a nod from Crystal Sailor Jupiter. "On behalf of Jupiter, I call upon the forces of Thunder and Lightning to help me heal!" yelled Crystal Sailor Jupiter causing a small wand to rise out of the top of her crown's gem and then Crystal Sailor Jupiter began to sing as lightning began to come out of her crown while lightning came out of the sky thanks to Thor who then aimed his lightning at the ARCH Reactor while Crystal Sailor Jupiter did the same with hers as she sang.

Crystal Sailor Jupiter: Supreme Thunder gleam and glow,

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was the Sun's

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fate's design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was the Sun's

What once was the Sun's.

As the attacks hit the reactor it began to glow yellow as the blue light began to flicker faster and faster until it stayed solid as Tony's gasped causing Steve to look up from his husband's chest while Peter and Kayla turned to face their uncle. "Geez babe, what's with all the tears?" Tony asked Steve as he tried to sit up but ended up wincing as two blurs ran over to him and hugged him just as Steve was. "Guys, let me breath. Remember unlike the three of you, I am not a supersoldier, a mutant or a vampire." gasped Tony causing a bashful Steve, Peter and Kayla to let go of him.

The next day the scouts and knights plus Brena, Krysta and Rhodey went with Lilo and Stitch to the Hula School where Lilo was learning how to hula with the other girls in the neighborhood while Stitch watched and the Avengers, Peter and Peter's team went to Stark Industries where Pepper was waiting for them. "Hello Lilo and Stitch, who are your friends?" Moses the Hula Instructor asked Lilo and Stitch was they walked into the class with the scouts and knights right behind them. "These are our friends: Serena, Darien, Amy, Greg, Raye, Chad, Lita, Ken, Mina, Andrew, Kath, Fiore, Kayla and C.P. who are tourests from Japan." said Lilo as she introduced her new friends to her hula teacher. "It's nice to meet you sir." said Serena as she, the other scouts, Darien and the knights bowed in respect just as a red headed girl with glasses walked into the classroom with three other girls.

"Aloha, I am Mertle Edmonds and these are my friends: Elena, Teresa and Yuki. Why don't you and your friends hang with us instead if weirdlo." said Mertle as she smirked at Serena causing the scouts and knights to get mad at the bully. "Miss. Edmonds what makes you thinks my friend Lilo is weird?" Kayla asked Mertle who laughed. "Weirdlo over there believes in werewolfs, vampires and all kinds of supernatural things that any sane person knows arn't real." said Mertle as Elena, Teresa and Yuki agreed with her causing Kayla and C.P. to smirk. "Who says vampires and werewolfs arn't real? I happen to know two werewolfs and two vampires." said Kayla who them smiled revealing her fangs causing Mertle's eyes and her friend's eyes to widen in shock.

"You're not going to mess with Lilo and her friends anymore, now are you?" Kayla asked Mertle growling abit causing the redhead to shake her head as she ran out of the Hula School with her terrified friends behind her causing Kayla to grin and C.P. and their friends to shake their heads knowing Kayla hated bullies and would do anything to protect her friends from them. "Kayla, was that really necessery?" Brena asked Kayla who shrugged. "I say it was, Mertle has been messing with Lilo for years now and I for one am glad someone other then dad, Peakley, Nani, David, my cousins and I stood up to that nasty little girl." said Stitch as he crossed his arms causing Lilo to smile greatfully and Moses to frown. "Lilo, I think you and your friends should leave." said Moses causing Lilo to sigh sadly as she walked out of the school with Stitch and the others right behind her. "Lilo?" Stitch asked his girlfriend curiously after he found her a few blocks away from the school. "I'm alright Stitch, it's just I knew Kumu would take Mertle's side but I had no idea that he would actually kick me out of the class just because someone stood up for me beside you." said Lilo just as the others caught up to them. "Lilo, i'm sorry if I caused you any problems, it's just everytime I see any of my friends or family being picked on I just snap and tend to make sure that the bully won't pick on them anymore." said Kayla as she bowed respectfully in front of Lilo hoping her new friend would forgive her. "It's alright, but why did you stand up for me? I mean you've only known me for a day." Lilo asked Kayla who began to look at the ground as she started to remember her own childhood. "Because, you're my friend and I always stand up for my friends. Before I ment the other scouts and knights I was picked on as well. Some people didn't like the fave that I had two men as parents instead of a man and a woman and tended to make fun of me for that fact. My brothers helped out as much as they could but they had their own things to do but one day one of the bullies decided to beat me up during the only class with a teacher that thought the same things the bullies thought. I was in pain and not even my cousin and his friend could help me since they were being held back by the football team. So I did what I had to do and used my sonic scream to get away from the bullies and then called for my Uncle Loki. By the time my uncle got there I would have died if he hadn't healed me. My uncle was not happy but the principal promised that the teacher and the students would never do something like that again." said Kayla who then felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Mo Gaoithe, a d'fhéadfadh a ina n-intinn ceart aon ní a dhéanamh riamh chomh éadrócaireach mar a Gortaítear tú? An raibh tú Gortaítear nuair a chuaigh tú ar scoil i bPáirc Amity? Más amhlaidh go mbeidh Dash Baxter íoc." asked and then growled C.P. in Irish causing Kayla to smile.

"Ma Flamme, c'était Dash Baxter mais je ne veux pas que tu partes après lui. C'était il ya des années et je suis sûr qu'il a déjà eu des ennuis pour s'en prendre à la mauvaise personne." said Kayla in French as she tried to calm her boyfriend down.


	30. Leroy's defeat and a new mission

**I only own Kayla, C.P., Kath, Peter and Alex, the rest belong to their respective owners. **

Chapter 30

Leroy's defeat and a new mission

Just as Kayla managed to calm her boyfriend down her watch began to rang causing her and the others to looked around before she opened her communicator revealing Iron Man trying to fight off a little red creature. "Uncle Tony, what is that thing?" Kayla asked Iron Man worringly as she watched her uncle blast the little koala like thing away from him. "I have no idea but he reminds me of Stitch and it's keeps saying Leroy." said Iron Man as he blasted away another one of the red things. "Not to mention it has alot of friends that look just like it and they seem to be led by a creature that looks like a gerbil." Iron Man told Kayla causing Lilo and Stitch who were listening to gasp. "Leroy and Hamsterviel, they're suppose to be locked up in the Intergalatic Prison." said Stitch who was not happy that his enemy and rouge cousins were loose once more. "Who's Leroy and Hamsterviel?" Darien asked Stitch who sighed. "Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel was a mad scientist who worked with my dad to create experiments such as myself to take over planets but since it was illegal Hamsterviel went to the cops causing my dad and himself to be arrested. After that he tried to capture all of my Ohana who hadn't been activated yet and were in the form of small balls which when wet would activate them and he would have too if it wasn't for Lilo, dad, Pleakly and my cousin Sparky. Unfortunetly during a fight in the air all of my cousins's pods were thrown all over the island and it became Lilo's and my job to find them and find their one true home after turning them good. Of course Hamsterviel tried to make it hard for us by sending his lackey Gantu after us. Gantu also had one of my cousins Reuben to help him but all Reuben wanted to do was make sandwiches even though he had all of my powers. Reuben had already found his true place with Gantu although we didn't know it at the time. Soon we had found all of my cousins and defeated Hamsterviel but after dad, Pleakly and I left Earth we soon found out that dad had created a new experiment called Experiment 629 or Leroy. Leroy has all the same powers that I do but he's stronger, faster, and can take my form and look and sound just like my alien form, his fur can be regrown, he also has explosve saliva, he can absorb fire and electric attacks and he can change into many different forms but he does have one weakness. When ever he hears Aloha 'Oe he freezes as do his clones which were created by Hamsterviel." explained Stitch causing the scouts to smirk.

Iron Man growled as he blasted away another one of the red koala like creatures who refused to stay down. "There has to be something that can defeat these little monsters." complained Iron Man just as he and everyone else began to hear music? "What is that?" Iron Man asked curiously as he turned toward the Stark Industries building to see a blue koala dressed like Elvis. "Cap, are you seeing that I'm seeing?" Iron Man asked his husband hoping he wasn't seeing things. "If you're seeing a blue koala like creature dressed as Elvis adjusting a guitar then you are not seeing things because I am seeing it too." said Captain America just as the creature cleared it's throat. "Aloha cousins!" yelled Stitch who then began to play a melody on his guitar causing the Leroys to turn away from their battles as Stitch began to sing.

Stitch: Aloha Oe' Aloha Oe'

E ke onaona noho i ka lipo

(As Stitch sang the Leroys began to shake as their eyes turned green causing them to freeze shocking the Avengers)

One kind embrace

A ho'i a'e au

Until we meet again!

Ha-ha-ha!

Light green smoke then filled the area and then quickly disappeared revealing Lilo in her hula outfit playing a ukulele, a yellow creature, the scouts dressed in green grass skirts with Serena in a white tank top, Amy in a blue tank top, Raye in a red tank top, Lita in a green tank top, Mina in an orange tank top, Kath in her normal form wearing a black tank top and Kayla wearing a yellow tank top while the knights who were wearing grass skirts were playing instruments. Darien was playing a guitar, Greg was on the keyboard, Chad, Ken and the yellow creature were playing horns, while Andrew, Fiore and C.P. were on the drums.

Lilo, the Inners: Aloha Oe'

Reuben and the Inner Boys: Aloha Oe'

Lilo, the Inner Girls, Reuben and the Inner Boys: E ke onaona noho i ka lipo

One fond embrace

A ho'i a'e au

All: Until we meet again!

Reuben, Chad and Ken then began to blow their saxs with all their might as the Leroy clones began to freeze while Lilo played her Ukulele and the Inner Girls danced to the music while Brena and Krysta dressed in hula outfits as well, used their powers to trap the clones and Hamsterviel in vines from the nearby trees.

"You were right Lilo, Aloha Oe' is totally coolage!" laughed Kayla as she danced near her new friends as the Inner Boys played causing each and every Leroy to freeze including the original Leroy causing Hamsterviel to growl. "Not again!" yelled Hamstervile causing the Avengers to turn their weapons away from the now frozen experiments and then take aim at Hamstervile causing the evil villian to gulp.

Inner Girls, Inner Boys, Lilo, Stitch, and Reuben: Aloha Oe' Aloha Oe'

E ke onaona noho i ka lipo

One fond embrace

A ho'i a'e au

Stitch: Tukibowaba

All: Until we meet again

Reuben: Yeah!

All: Until we meet again!

Stitch and Serena: Aloha!

Two days later Kayla yawned as she curled up in her bed ready for a good night's sleep but before she could go to sleep she heard someone knocking at the front door. 'Please someone else get the door.' thought Kayla as she pulled her pillow over her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Meanwhile Peter groaned as he got up out of bed without waking Alex and headed to the front door after putting on a robe knowing that who ever was knocking on the door wouldn't give up until the whole house was awake.

"Hello?" Peter asked tiredly as he opened the door and then rubbed his eyes thinking he was still dreaming but it wasn't so as Peter looked at the strange alien in front of him. "Hello sir, I am Plumber Rook Blonko and I have been sent by Magister Max Tennyson to pick up Kayla Damon and her friends Serena and Darien Watson-Holmes, Amy Thatch, Greg Urawa, Raye Motomiya-Ichijouji, Chad Kumada, Lita Wong-Matsuki, Ken Shinozaki, Mina Aino, Andrew Foreman, Kath O'Rielly, Fiore and C.P. Ishida in order to take them to Bellwood to protect Ben Tennyson-Levin, Kevin Levin, Angel Tennyson-Levin and Gwen Tennyson from Prisoner Aggregor." stated the violet furred alien as he showed his plumber's badge to Peter who sighed. "Please come in, my name is Peter Damon-Ali and I am Kayla's brother-in-law. I can go get her if you can wait." said Peter as he led a now confused Rook into the living room. "What is a brother-in-law?" Rook asked the now silent room while Peter walked though the kitchen and past a few bedrooms until he got to Kayla's room where the young vampire was now fast asleep with Sunny sleeping on her computer chair as always.

"Kayla, Kayla, Kayla, you need to wake up." said Peter gently as he gently shook Kayla's shoulder in order to wake her up but the young vampire refused as she mumbled something and then hid her head once more into her pillow. "Kayla Sarah Damon, you need to wake up. You have a mission from your Grandpa Max." said Peter sternly but the only person who woke up was Sunny who groaned as he stretched.

"What's going on?" Sunny yawned causing Peter to sigh as he told Sunny what the plumber has told him. "There are only two ways to wake Kayla up, the first is to have C.P. kiss her and the second is to turn on her alarm clock." said Sunny causing Peter to smirk as he thanked Sunny and then picked up the small pink alarm clock which he then set to now and turned the alarm on causing the alarm to go off and wake Kayla who groaned as she opened her eyes slowly and then scowled as she saw that the Sun wasn't up unlike Peter and Sunny who were. "Why am I awake before Grandfather Apollo rises the Sun?" Kayla asked Peter and Sunny as she rubbed her eyes. "Ben, Kevin, Angel and Gwen are in trouble." said Peter causing Kayla to awaken instently.


	31. A new mission and a loss

**I own Kayla, C.P., and Kath while the rest of the charactors belong to their respective owners. **

Chapter 31

A new mission and a loss

+Rook's ship, 30 minutes later+

"So let me get the facts straight, Aggregor, an evil osmosian wants revenge on Ben, Gwen and Kevin because they defeated him the first time he tried to take over the universe. But the only way he was defeated was because Kevin absorbed the Ultimatrix causing him to go crazy once more. Then thanks to Cooper and Darkstar helping them, they were able to stop Kevin and restore 5 aliens back to normal including a turtle like alien. Now Aggregor wants revenge and it's up to us to help Ben, Gwen and Kevin stop him. Is there anything else we need to know?" Kayla said and then asked Rook from the back of Rook's Proto-TRUK. "According to Magister Tennyson, if Kevin Levin absorbs the Omnitrix then he will be stuck in a mixture of Ben's aliens and insane for the rest of his life." said Rook causing Kayla's eyes to widen in shock. "Then we'll have to do what ever we can to make sure that Kevin does not fight Aggregor." said Kayla knowing that Ben would be in deep trouble if Kevin ever absorbed the Omnitrix once more. "Kayla, how dangerous is an osmosian anyway?" Serena asked Kayla knowing that the vampire has known Kevin since she was 10 years old. "I don't know how dangerous a full osmosian is. There is no telling if Aggregor is more powerful then us." said Kayla worringly. "Aggregor is powerful. He has murdered every single plumber and magister who tried to stop him from escaping. He absorbed them and left nothing but corpses behind." said Rook causing the scouts and knights to gulp. "We've handled anything that's come our way, i'm sure we can handle an evil murderous osmosian." said Serena who eye's then widen as she realized what she said. "Serena, you're right. Aggregor is no match for us. After all we've saved the world for anyone and anything. I'm sure we can protect Kayla's cousins from this monster." said Darien causing Kayla to smile just as the ship began to slow down.

"Rook, why are we slowing down?" Chad asked the now growling alien who was trying to get his ship to work again. "We're being attacked by humans in tanks and an odd red thing." said Rook causing Kayla's eyes to widen as she climbed into the passenger seat and then looked out the window. "That's Ross's army and that looks like a red version of my Uncle Hulk." said Kayla in shock.

"Looks like they want us to land." said Rook just as the red hulk jumped into the air and landed onto the roof of the ship where he then began to try to crash it while Rook tried his best to keep the ship in the air. "I'll take care of that hulk wanna-be while the rest of you head to Bellwood." said Kayla causing the group including Rook to look at her worringly. "I'll be fine guys! Meet'ya in Bellwood." said Kayla who then headed to the back of the ship, opened the back doors and then took a deep breath. "Exacute! Spirit Evolution!" yelled Kayla as she transformed into her digimon form Kazemon.

"Heh YA! Kazemon!" yelled Kazemon who then flew over to the red hulk. "Ross, let go of the ship right now or i'll make you." ordered Kazemon causing Ross to growl at her. "Never!" growled Ross as he began to pound on the ship. "Fine, Hurricane Wave!" yelled Kazemon as she attacked Ross but her attack didn't even faze him causing Kazemon's eyes to widen in shock. "Roseo Temporale!" yelled Kazemon as she tried once more to attack Ross but like before her attack didn't even faze him. "Unlike your puny uncle there is nothing you can do to stop me Bridgette." laughed Ross causing Kazemon to look at him curiously wondering who Bridgette was. "Appairently all those attacks to the head knocked some screws loose. Let's try this. Sun Kalenity Power!" yelled Kazemon as she transformed into Crystal Sailor Sun.

"Solar Crystal Blast Attack!" yelled Crystal Sailor Sun as she attacked Ross but like before her attack didn't even faze him. "There has to be something that can defeat you. Solar Crystal Blast Attack!" yelled Crystal Sailor Sun once more as she tried once again to attack Ross just as a beam of green light attacked him causing Crystal Sailor Sun to turn around to see Jetray causing her to smile. "Hiya cuz, what are you doing here?" Crystal Sailor Sun asked Jetray as Ross growled at them. "Well Rook was late so we decided to look for you all to see why. What's with the Hulk wanna be?" Jetray asked as he blasted Ross who growled and tried to get him by jumping off of the ship and onto Jetray but the alien dodged just in time causing Ross to land on the ground.

"That was Ross, now I think he is a pancake." said Crystal Sailor Sun just as Ross jumped back into the air. "Or I could be wrong, he is not a pancake." said Crystal Sailor Sun just a creature flew straight at Ross and the grab him by the shoulder causing Ross to scream in pain as he began to change back into a human and then into a husk. Once the creature was done he dropped Ross's body shocking Crystal Sailor Sun and Jetray. "Ben? Is that Aggregor?" Crystal Sailor Sun asked Ben in shock. "Yep." said Jetray just as Aggregor began to fly straight towards them. "Alright then, Ben you have to get out of here. He wants revenge on you so please get out of here." said Crystal Sailor Sun who then began to fly straight towards Aggregor. "Hey ugly! If you want Ben 10 then you have to go through me! Solar Crystal Blast Attack!" yelled Crystal Sailor Sun as she blasted Aggregor who laughed as he absorbed the attack. "Once I have absorbed you then I shall have my revenge on Ben 10 and his little team." said Aggregor as tenticles exploded from his back and wrapped around Crystal Sailor Sun's waist. "Let go of me!" yelled Crystal Sailor Sun who then began to scream in pain as Aggregor began to absorb her energy.

Meanwhile C.P.'s eyes widen as he watched his beloved get drained by Aggregor. "No! I am not going to lose her again!" growled C.P. as he began to get madder and madder until yellow energy began to envelop him causing his hair to turn blonder and blonder as it began to rise until his hair was standing up on it's own, his eyes began to turn from blue to greenish-blue and without any warning C.P. flew out of the ship by blasting a hole into the side of it.

While C.P. flew towards Aggregor and Crystal Sailor Sun, Ben flew as fast as he could to a green ship which was flying closer to Rook's ship. As soon as Ben flew back into the Rust Bucket III he powered down and looked worringly at Gwen and Kevin. "Aggregor has Kayla." said Ben sadly causing Gwen to gasp in shock. "There is only one way to stop him." said Kevin sadly knowing that this would be the last time he would see his beloved Ben and Angel again. "No way." said Kevin before Ben could ague with him. "What's is that?" Gwen asked as she too noticed the strange being heading straight towards Aggregor. "It could only be a saiyan but they and their planet were destoryed centeries ago." said Kevin in shock. "Well it looks like there is one out there now and it looks like he is fighting Aggregor." said Ben in shock.

In pain Kayla had powered down and was getting weaker and weaker until the tentacle had let go of her causing the teen to begin to plumet to the ground and would have gotten killed if it wasn't for a pair of arms catching her. Weakly Kayla tried to keep her eyes open to see who saved her but it was no use as she pasted out in her savor's arms.

Meanwhile C.P. was enraged as his attack hit Aggregor once more causing the evil alien to growl as he turned around to face the blond. "You will pay for that!" growled Aggregor as he tried to attack C.P. with a ball of fire but C.P. dodged the attack. "No, you will pay for hurting my mate!" growled C.P. as he began to quickly punch Aggregor as fast as he could but Aggregor kept blocking his attacks. "Maybe this will stop you, Ka-meh-a-meh-a!" yelled C.P. as he cupped his hands and then pointed them at Aggregor causing a bright beam of yellow light to hit him but upon C.P.'s shock Aggregor was unharmed and laughing. "There is nothing and no one to stop me from having my revenge!" laughed Aggregor who then wrapped one of his tentacles around C.P. and tried to drain him to until the alien was once more blasted in the back.

"I stopped you once and I can stop you again." said a deep voice causing Aggregor to turn around to see a mutated Kevin 11 who looked like he did when he was first mutated at age 11 but this time he had more powers then he did before. "You." growled Aggregor who dropped C.P. who still stayed flying. "Yes me and this time you will stay down." growled Kevin who then began to blast Aggregor with fire balls causing the man to dodge. "Is that all you got?" laughed Aggregor. "Not even close." growled Kevin as he pointed his right hand palm at Aggregor causing a thick yellow chain to leave his palm and wrap around the evil alien who was then electrocuted by lightning that had began to flow down the chain. "This time I am not going to have mercy." growled Kevin as he began to drain Aggregor until the alien was nothing more then a corpse. C.P. just floated there in shock during the whole battle and by the time he snapped out of it Aggregor was dead while Kevin floated there before being knocked out by Saturn Knight who was being carried behind him thanks to Eternal Sailor Saturn while Gwen who standing on a block of mana had trapped Kevin in a ball of mana.

+Three hours later at Plumber HQ's Medical Wing+

Kayla groaned as she began to wake up. "Where am I?" Kayla asked tiredly as she looked around the room. "Plumber HQ's Medical Wing." said Grandpa Max walked into the room with Rook, Gwen, and two man with tall spiky black hair. "Grandpa Max? What happened and where are the others?" Kayla asked curiously as she attempted to sit up only to see an iv in her right hand causing the brunette to growl as she tried to pull it out but was stoped by a mana sheild around her hand thanks to Gwen causing Kayla to scowl. "Kayla, the others are fine, drained by Kevin but fine. Kevin is in a special coma which thanks to Gwen and Verdona, he will get to come out of one day a year. C.P. is also fine but he has been keeping a secret from you." said Grandpa Max as one of the men walked over to Kayla. "Hello, my name is Son Goku of a planet simular to Earth also called Earth and I am C.P.'s grandmother." said the taller man causing Kayla's eyes to widen.


	32. Saiyans, Anodites and the past

**I own Kayla, Kath, C.P., Sunny, Malin and Queen Rosemary and Prince Robin. Disney owns Snow White and Prince Ferdinand, Man of Action owns Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Grandpa Max, Grandma Verdona, Professor Paradox and Rook, Akira Toriyama owns Goku and Vegeta, Disney owns Forget About Love, and Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon**

Chapter 32

Saiyans, Anodites and the past

"My other grandmother is an anodite and my boyfriend is 1/3 vampire, 1/3 wizard and 1/3 saiyan." said Kayla in shock as she tried to process everything she had just been told by Grandpa Max and Son Goku who had soon left the room with Vegeta to check on Ben and C.P. respectivly. "It's alot to take in. Believe me I know. Ben and I were shocked as well when we first met Grandma Verdona and found out that I am using mana and not magic." said Gwen as she tried to cheer her cousin up. "It's not find out about Grandma Verdona that is making me upset. It's find out that my boyfriend was keeping another secret from me. How can I trust him again when he's keeping all these secrets." said Kayla sadly as she finally was able to pull the iv from her hand. After doing that she tied the tube and then bit into the bag full of cow's blood after taking the bag off of the stand.

Meanwhile C.P. was sitting outside on a bench sighing sadly for the 8th knowing that he was in deep trouble with his girlfriend while Sunny and Grandma Verdona watched him from the window in one of the other rooms. "Well Sunny, do you have an idea to Kalenity and Charles back together?" Verdona asked knowing full well who the scouts and knights really were considering she was there during the Silver Mill. "I have a small idea but I will need your help." said Sunny smiling as he knew the perfect song to reunited Kayla and C.P.

Soon Vegeta, Goku and Verdona led the scouts, knights, Ben, Gwen and Rook to a small trainning area a few blocks away from Plumber's Base where they would led the scouts, knights, Ben, Gwen and Rook through new trainning so that they may be ready for any more trouble that could come their way. As they walked through the path Kayla lost in her thoughts didn't even notice that area she was walking in began to change into a small garden and that her outfit began to change into a copy of her decendent's first dress. "Hiya Kayla." said Sunny as he appeared in front of her in human form. "Sunny? Is that you?" Kayla asked the man causing him to smile. "Yep and I'm here to tell you that you are so right about C.P." said Sunny who then began to sing.

Sunny: Forget about that guy

Forget about the way

You fell into his eyes

Forget about his charms

Forget about the way

He held you in his arms.

(Kayla looked at her gaurdian curiously as she kept walking with him right next to her. )

Walking on air's obnoxious

The thrills, the chills

Will make you nauseous

And you'll never get enough

Just forget about love.

(Kayla just shook her head as she began to walk alittle bit father away from her gaurdian who chuckled. "It's working Verdona." said Sunny knowing that Verdona was following them invisibilly.)

Sunny: Forget about romance

Forget about the way

(As Kayla walked she passed by some golden daffodils and stopped to smell one causing her to remember the bouquet of daffodils C.P. had given her on their first date knowing they were her favorite flower. With that memory in mind Kayla picked one and put it behind her right ear just as C.P. had done that day.)

Your heart begins to dance

(Suddenly Kayla heard C.P.'s heartbroken voice call out her name but when she looked around he wasn't there so she continued walking.)

Then you feel the blush

(Suddenly Sunny snatched the flower and began to run with it causing Kayla to chase after him.)

When he's spouting out

Some sentimental mush

(Sunny then smiled secretly as he led her to a clump of tall bushes which he then pulled back to reveal a heartbroken C.P. who was sitting on a small bench with his head in his hands causing Kayla to look at him sadly. Sunny then quickly took off once more causing Kayla to chase after him hoping he could led her to C.P. knowing that she couldn't go through the bushes because they had all of a sudden disappeared revealing nothing behind them.)

Sunny: Love really is revolting

It's even worse

Then when you're shedding

Enough of this fluff

Just forget about love

Kayla who had begun to sing: I had almost forgotten

The way it felt

When he held out

His hand for mine

My heart all a-flutter

Sunny who began to led Kayla back to the others who were trying to get C.P. to help them find Kayla who they thought was missing: Oh, how I shudder

Kayla: The first time we kissed

Sunny who then turned back into his cat form: It won't be missed

Forget about his touch

Kayla: I can't forget about his touch

Sunny: In the scheme of things

It doesn't matter much

Kayla: It matters so much

Sunny as Kayla picked him up as she began to hear her friends: You're better on your own

A meal becomes a banquet

When you eat alone

Kayla and Sunny: Love's filled

With compromises

Sunny just as Kayla's outfit turned into Belle's ballgown while much to the shock of the others C.P. clothes changed into Prince Adam's suit: And don't you hate

Those big surprises.

Kayla: A cozy rendezvous

Sunny as Kayla walked passed the gang and over to C.P.: Oh, please

Kayla: Candlelight for two

Sunny as they finally made it to C.P. who hadn't even noticed them: Oh, geez

Kayla: Look, your calling

my bluff

I can't forget

Sunny: Just forget

Both: about love

At the sound of Kayla's voice C.P. looked up to see his beloved.

"Look Kayla, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept the rest of my family a secret," began C.P.

"C.P." said Kayla softly. "Kayla, please." tried C.P. before Kayla put her finger to his lips.

Kayla: I can't forget

about my heart

C.P. who began to sing as well as he took Kayla's hands into his own after Sunny had jumped out of them: I can't forget about my heart

Kayla: And how it felt to fall

For you right from the start

C.P.: I'm still falling

Kayla: Whatever we may do

C.P.: Whatever we may do

Kayla: You are here for me

And i'll be there for you

C.P.: I'll be there for you

Both: To wish, to want, to wander

To find the sun

Through rain and thunder

C.P.: A cozy rendezvous

Kayla: Yes, please

C.P.: Candlelight for two

Sunny who was now in Verdona's hands: Oh, geez!

Enough is enough

Kayla and C.P.: We can't forget about love.

As they finished singing Kayla's and C.P.'s clothes returned to their workout clothes after the two shared a kiss.

The group was then seperated so that they may train seperately with the knights and Rook going with Vegeta and Goku while the scouts, Ben and Gwen went with Grandma Verdona who then teleported them to forest which Ben, Gwen and Kayla reconized instantly from their summer trip when they were 10. "What are we doing here Grandma?" Ben asked Grandma Verdona who smiled as she shifted to her anodite form. "I believe I can answer that Ben." said Professor Paradox as he appeared next to Grandma Verdona. "During your last battle did Aggregor mention an unknown name?" Grandma Verdona asked the group causing Kayla to nod. "He called me Brigette. Professor, do you know who she is?" Kayla asked Professor Paradox who sighed. "Yes, but I am not ment to tell the decendents about HIM." said Professor Paradox who then disappeared. "Who's him and why did Professor Paradox seem so worried?" Ben asked just as Mina, Serena, Kath, Kayla, Raye and Lita disappeared. "Where in the world did they go?" Ben asked as he looked around for his missing cousin and her friends. "They have been sent on a quest. An evil from the past has returned." said Grandma Verdona sadly causing Ben, Gwen, and Amy to look at her worringly.

+Hotaru, the ruins of Queen Snow White's and King Ferdinand's castle+

"Hello?" Hotaru asked as she looked around the ruins. "Is anyone here?" Hotaru asked as she walked into the old castle hoping someone would be in there to tell her what was going on. The last thing she remembered doing was playing her violin with her mama and then disappearing. "Hello? I don't mean any harm. I am just lost and wondering where I am." said Hotaru as she walked through the cracked hallway and into a room that once was the throne room where she found a teen waiting for her. He was hansome with black hair and blue eyes while wearing a blue cover over a white long sleave top, light grey pants, short brown boots and a red cape. "Did I frighten you, Hotaru?" the teen asked Hotaru who shook her head in shock. "My name is Prince Robin, the son of Queen Snow White and King Ferdinand. You have been sent here to earn a special gem called the Purple Gem. This gem gives it's holder the ability to create a sheild around anyone the holder wants it to. I was the last holder of the gem and used it to lock away a man named Malin. A horrible man who killed my Grandmother Queen Rosemary the first queen who defeated her. Now he is free once more and it is up to our decendents to stop him. Each of your friends have also been taken to my friends who are also their ancestors. Each of them including yourself must pass a test in order to receive their gem. Only using the gems at the same time will imprison Malin once more. Your test is very simple. All you have to do is answer a question truefully." Prince Robin explained to Hotaru who nodded.


End file.
